En el XENO18
by Xenomorfa2000
Summary: ¿cómo sería la oportunidad de ser la madre de una de las criaturas más sorprendentes del universo en un estado único? Habrá vocabulario soez y escenas fuertes. No soy dueña de ninguna película de alien. Todos estos personajes del fanfiction són inventados por mi.
1. El comienzo

**Español, familia, xenomorfo y humano.**

 **¿Cómo sería tener la oportunidad de ser madre de una de las criaturas más sorprendentes del universo en un estado único?. Habrá vocabulario soez y escenas fuertes.**

 ***** =cualquier persona

-=John Cranel

-=Sonia Robinson

"=Fernando Casas

 **Letra asi=** E004

 **En el XENO18**

CAPITULO 1

El comienzo.

Habían pasado semanas navegando por el espacio en la nave CROMUS60, creada para la investigación biológica. Esta se dirigía a uno de los planetas más peligrosos del universo...al XENO18, uno de los que mantienen unas de las criaturas más peligrosas, el xenomorfo.

John Cranel, sumido en sus pensamientos, observaba el escaparate de la cabina de mandos, el manto negro inmenso combinado con los brillantes puntos infinitos lo hipnotizaba, pero su trance fue perturbado por una voz, "Capitán, estamos llegando" era uno de sus pilotos, como él dijo, estaban llegando a su objetivo, hai, en el escaparate, una gran esfera cubierta de continentes y rodeada de un océano inmenso, verlo le hizo pensar, como no lo había visto.

-¿Cuándo conseguiremos aterrizar?- preguntó John, *Dentro de dos horas*,-Bien, seguid asi, necesito ir hacer una cosa, vuelvo ahora- con esto, él se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, con un siseo se abrió. Andando por los pasillos, llegó a su destino, el ala de crianza, en ella había un hombre con bata mirando al cristal de lo que era la habitación donde estaban los huéspedes incubando las crías,acercándose a él empezó a hablarle,-¿Cómo van las crías,Dr Fernando?- él giró,mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, "Oh, hola señor, van de maravilla, dentro de una hora empezarán a nacer", -Bien, Dr, ya estamos llegando a nuestro destino, más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo, porque una vez que aterricemos, nuestra nave será vulnerable a cualquier ataque- Fernando le miró, "No se preocupe señor, solo será atrapar uno e irnos, además, tienes uno de los mejores ejércitos aquí" el capitán dio una débil risa, -Gracias Dr, pero… Que sean buenos con las armas, no cambia el hecho que esas cosas, no nos venzan, como tu siempre dice, están hechas para matar- con esto se dio la vuelta acabando por ver a una mujer entrando en la habitación, -Buenas, Sonia-, -Buenas, Señor-.

Ella se acerca a Fernando, para acabar a su lado -¿Qué quería el Señor?-, él, al oírla, se borro la pequeña expresión de preocupación en su cara, para darle toda su atención, "Solo quería saber como estaban las crías", "Creo que habrá que empezar a preparar el quirófano, ve, por favor", -Sí, Doctor-. Con esto, ella se dio la vuelta a cumplir la orden.

Ya habían sacado tres rebientapechos en una hora, "Muy bien, ahora, a por el cuarto" Fer animó a Sonia.

"Anestesia", "cuchillo quirúrgico", "pinzas", "Bien, bien, ya, está… llegando, ya, ya… está", "Sí, perfecto",pero él dejó de sonreír al fijarse más en la criatura, -¿Qué pasa, Doctor?, "No responde, no se mueve",-Pasamelo-, Fernando giró de repente su cara mostrando una cara de desconcierto hacia ella, "¿Qué?, no, no, no me quiero arriesgar a que se escape",-Usted demelo, se lo que digo- empezó a insistir ella, "Pero…",-Demela, ¿o desea perderla?-, él, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción si no quería perder el espécimen, se lo dio, aunque el miedo lo invadió al verlo sujeto en sus brazos, no sabía si era por terror a que se escapara o a que le muriera. Con eso, Sonia empezó a frotar su espalda para reanimarlo, -Venga, venga, venga, venga-, él, sabiendo que ya no había solución, dio un bufido ante la desesperación, "Da igu…",Fernando no pudo acabar de hablar, ya que un sonido agudo proveniente de los brazos de su ayudante lo interrumpió.

-Eso es, llora, llora, shhh, pasame una manta Doctor- él, obedeciendo, rápidamente se la dio para ver como ella empezó a envolverlo con ella.

La criatura empezó a acurrucarse en su pecho mientras daba gemidos débiles, Sonia, al verlo de esta forma, increíblemente, se enamoró de la criatura, como si sintiera que fuera su madre de verdad, se sentía tan orgullosa de sostenerlo y abrigarlo contra el mundo frío de afuera.

Pero el momento se rompió, al ver su tutor traer una cápsula pequeña con el nombre grabado E004, "Vamos, mételo", ella, a regañadientes, lo separó de su pecho y la manta para meterlo en el objeto, pero antes de que pudiera ponerlo dentro, la criatura empezó a chillar, rápidamente lo trajo a su cuerpo, para ver como se volvió a callar. EL Doctor, no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, "Hazlo otra vez" le ordenó a su ayudante, ella asintiendo, obedeció para ver la misma reacción de antes en la cría. "Impresionante, tiene una reacción parecida de una cría con su madre, creo que ya se encariño contigo" ante la idea del hombre, Sonia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. "Pero sabes que hay que meterlo en la cápsula, lo siento, pero, vamos".

Era ella, era su mamá, lo estaba abrigando del frío, su nana, era el latido de su corazón, noto la alegría en ella, estaba feliz igual que él. Pero de repente su felicidad se volvió en tristeza, no lo entendió, hasta que empezó a notar que estaba siendo separado de ella, no, no, él no quería irse de ella, se quejo al notar el frío cubriéndolo, rapidamente volvio a su lado para ser otra vez separado de su lado, y acabar otra vez en su pecho.

Unas palabras confusas llegaron de otro ser, que hicieron que volviera la felicidad en ella. No pudo evitar acurrucarse aún más profundo en su pecho, desgraciadamente, el momento duró poco, al instante, noto su piel desnuda tocando el aire, empezó a llamar a su mamá, para acabar ser agarrado por unas cosas frías contra su cuerpo, el eco de afuera chocaba contra sus oídos, sabía que ya no estaba con ella.

 **¡Mamá, ayudame!** Grito mientras veía como el ser lo separaba de su madre ya llorando.

Habían conseguido aterrizar hace tres horas, Sonia estaba esperando a que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos de guardias, cuando llegaran ya se había puesto el sol, el grupo de expedición saldrían al primer rayo de luz.

Levantandose de la cama, se acerco a la puerta, esta se abrio automaticamente para dar vista al pasillo, lentamente acerco la cabeza a la abertura para ver lo que pasaba fuera, nada ocupaba el lugar, solo unas luces tenues le hacían compañía. Silenciosamente camino, de vez en cuando se encontraba con alguna habitación con gente despierta que asomaban la cabeza al ver la puerta abierta, llevando un largo tiempo caminando a cuatro patas llego a su destino, la guardería, poniéndose de pie se acercó a la puerta, al abrirse se puso a buscar su objetivo principal, su bebé. Sabía que ya no sería ya tan pequeño, ya que su especie crecía increíblemente rápido, vio y escuchó las crías amarradas, pero algo fallaba, solo había tres, empezó a leer los nombres -E001,E002,E003, ¿y cuatro?- Desesperada empezó a buscar por la guardería, para encontrarse en una mesa la cápsula con la que se llevó el Doctor su bebé. -E004-

Se quedó sorprendida al ver al ser intentando conciliar el sueño, aún no había crecido, no lo entendía, al fijarse mejor, se da cuenta de que su expediente estaba a su lado, empezó a leerlo.

-Nombre:(E004), Sexo: Masculino,

Dificultades en el nacimiento:Sí.

Explicación: Después de la

extracción,

nos fijamos que no tenía sentido,

no funcionaba su sistema cardiaco,

pero mi compañera Sonia Robinson,

se ocupó de reanimarlo.

Defectos:DDCH (Dificultad de

crecimiento humanoide)

Explicación: Después de que lo

llevara a la guardería, lo investigue

para descubrir esta enfermedad en

ella o en él, está enfermedad solo

tiene el defecto de hacer que el

xenomorfo crezca tan rápido como

un humano, ya que el ADN del

huésped participa más en esta

causa, es el segundo de la historia

descubierto con este problema.

No sabemos si le pasan lo mismo

con otras especies.

Expediente de creación

xenomorfa número 4 hecho y

revisado por el Dr. Fernando Casas-, se quedó sorprendida al leerlo, sabía que era un espécimen muy especial, ya que sufría este problema que afecta uno entre un millón, un xenomorfo creciendo lento como un humano, sería una oportunidad de aprovechar a enseñar y aprender cosas de él, temía eso, ya que sería el ojo de mira de todo el mundo,pero si se lo llevaba, podria verlo crecer y mimarlo como una madre normal.

Con una sonrisa, abrió la cápsula para coger cariñosamente al ser, oyendo como sus gritos se apaciguaban en el calor de su abrazo, -Shh, tranquilo, aquí está mamá, aquí está mamá-.

Ya estaba en su habitación, sacando a su bebé de su bata, poniendolo en su manta encima de la cama, vio como se enrollaba consigo mismo, abriendo un cajón, sacó una manta azul con coches como estampado para envolver a la criatura con ella, cogiéndolo se sentó en la cama con él en su pecho. -Sabes, con esta mantita, yo dormía cuando era niña- con eso le dio un beso en su cabecita, para ver como elevaba la cabeza para mirarla como reacción ante su gesto, abriendo la boca dio un pequeño gemido demostrando aprecio por el acto, Sonia no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella empezó a cantar una canción:

-El cielo estrellado,

la noche ha llegado,

hora de dormir,

no te preocupes mi pequeñín.

El cielo estrellado,

la noche ha llegado,

coge el cuento,

que empiezo a leerlo.

El cielo estrellado,

la noche ha llegado,

duerme mi amor,

que yo te abrigaré con mi calor. -

Al acabarla, se dio cuenta que el bulto en su pecho se quedó dormido, con eso ella se recostó en la pared para quedarse dormida también.

Tenía frío, ya estaba cansado de llorar por su mamá, estaba todo oscuro y estrecho, intento dormir, pero no podía descansar sin sentir miedo de descansar su instinto.

Estaba aterrado, hasta que un sonido lo paralizó, unos pasos se acercaban a él, para mostrar la sombra de una persona de un manto largo ondulado en su cabeza mirándolo, después de coger un objeto se dispuso a abrir su cárcel, para ser pegado a su pecho, el corazón, el latido del corazón de su poseedor lo reconoció al momento, era ella. Pasando por caminos interminables llegaron a una habitación, al momento fue puesto en un lugar super comodo, pero no tenía el calor de antes, asi que se enredo consigo mismo para coger calor, pero fue sustituida su cola rápidamente por una manta muy cómoda, la miró, era bonita, pero no entendía cuáles eran las cosas que lo adornaban, parecían cajas con ruedas y de diferentes colores, su concentración fue interrumpida al oír la voz de su madre, no entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero igualmente, sentir sus palabras era lo mismo que llevar un choque de los latidos de su corazón, de golpe, dos pieles húmedas y calientes por el aliento se posaron en su cabeza, para acabar viendo a su mamá sonriendo, no sabía lo que fue eso, pero igualmente le encantó el gesto. El silencio de la habitación, fue ocupado por la misma voz de ella, pero esta vez tenía como un orden en la vocalización, estaba cantando, estaba cantando para él, sin darse cuenta se quedó poco a poco dormido, hasta sentir que todo su cuerpo estaba relajado.

Un pitido repetitivo lo despejó repentinamente de su sueño, frustrado por la interrupción de su descanso, empezó a estampar el puño en el despertador, -Oh,joder, ¡CÁLLATE!-, gritó John, para acabar apagandolo, -¡POR FIN!-,lentamente se levantó de la cama para ir corriendo fuera al pasillo, al salir empezó a gritar, ¡ARRIBA, PEREZOSOS DE MIERDA, HOY ES EL DÍA, HOY TENEMOS QUE CAZAR A UNA PUTA BESTIA, ARRIBAAAA!-,con eso empezó a pegar puñetazos a las paredes, como respuesta recibió gemidos de sus hombres y mujeres de asalto, entrando otra vez a su habitación, se dirigio al armario para sacar su traje, acabando de ponerse las protecciones, coge el arma y las municiones.

Ya en la puerta de carga y descarga, estaba su equipo de asalto con el equipo de investigación detrás suya, el Dr. Fernando lo tenía a su lado esperando a la abertura de la puerta, -¿Listos? Venga, abrir la puerta-, después de su orden, no tardó en dos segundos a abrirse, se mostró un paisaje lleno de árboles con hierba alta, al fondo se notaban montañas, el cielo era rosado mostrando el amanecer, el cielo era adornado con tres satélites una más grande que otra. *Es hermoso*,dijo uno de sus soldados, -Ya, muy bonito, ¡EN MARCHA!-, así todos empezaron a andar al unísono detrás de él. -¡ENCENDER VUESTROS SENSORES, AL MENOR PITIDO DE MOVIMIENTO AVISAR!,¡ADELANTE!.

El despertador la despertó, moviendo lentamente el brazo notando el bulto en sus brazos moverse, apagandolo al final, se levantó con él aun en su agarre, para su sorpresa vio que él ya iba desarrollando sus extremidades, -Hola mi pequeño-, hay se dio cuenta que no tenía nombre, pensó que tenía que darle uno, el Doctor no estaba hoy, y nadie podía entrar en la guardería sin su consentimiento, asi que iba ha tener un día entero con él.

Un chillido la desconcentro, mito a su cría para ver como esta abría la boca mostrando una segunda aún más pequeña saliendo, -oh, es verdad, tengo que darte de comer-

Nota de autor:Este es mi primer fanfic, por eso no lo tomeis para mal, aviso que este va a ser un fanfic super largo y lo haré con todo mi esfuerzo, espero que os guste este primer episodio y me seria un alago que os gustara, bueno gracias por la atención que me habéis dado, gracias y adios. A, y la canción, no soy muy buena creando nanas.


	2. Madre primeriza

No soy dueña de ninguna de las películas de Alien.

Todos estos personajes del Fanfiction, son inventados por mi.

Sonia -Con esta letra e signo-

Junior (E004) Con esta letra

Robin :Con esta letra e signo:

Rócar Con esta letra e línea

Reina Con esta letra e línea

Bruthus "Con esta letra e signo"

Volcún Con esta letra

Kinat /Con esta letra e signo/

Xenomorfos hablando al unísono Con esta letra

Tomás +Con esta letra e signo+

Un soldado cualquiera *Con esta letra e signo*

Lurna +Con esta letra e signo+

En el XENO18

Capitulo 2

Madre primeriza

Envuelto en su manta, ella lo metió en el armario, -Tranquilo, espera aquí, vengo ahora, no hagas ruido-, decidida salió por la puerta para dirigirse al matadero, allí mataban al ganado que trajeron para cocinarla, a veces cuando no cabía más carne en el congelador, se dejaban allí las tiras que sobravan colgando. Al llegar al comedor se acercó a la cocina, pero en ella estaba Tomás, el cocinero de la nave. Tendría que ingeniárselas para llegar a la puerta del matadero, sabía que si entraba sin ninguna escusa buena, sería echada a los guardias por mentir y buscarían la razón. Él era demasiado estripto con las normas, además que no le gustaban que entraran en ella. Pensando,al final dio con una idea, saliendo al pasillo, empieza andar a la puerta de carga y descarga. Allí estaba, -¡Robin!-, un hombre cerca de la puerta le dio toda su atención.

Robin era uno de los mejores amigos de Sonia, se conocieron en la base militar hace unos dos años, antes de ser mandados al espacio a cumplir esta misión, a él le costó acomodarse cuando entró en la infantería, ella le ayudó a conocer mejor el lugar además de ser la primera persona en conocerlo, tiene unos veinticuatro años, dos menos que Sonia, él era aracnofóbico y a veces ella se aprovechaba de eso para darse unas risas. :Hola Sonia, ¿qué tal?l:, -Bien y tú, ¿qué, esperando a que vuelvan?-, dijo de una forma cómica, :Buf, no me queda otra opción, jajaja:, -Ah, mira Rob, te tengo que decir… lo siento-, :Pe...pero,¿porque… Oh no, no, no!. Siempre que Sonia le decía lo siento sin ningún motivo, era que iba ha hacerle la broma de la araña, lo hacía muchas veces pero siempre caía en la misma. :, -¡OH DIOS MÍO, UNA ARAÑA, UNA ARAÑA,TIENES UNA ARAÑA-, Robin empezó a girarse sobre si mismo alcanzando con las manos la espalda, :¡¿QUÉ, DÓNDE?!, ¡QUITAMELA, QUITAMELAAAA! :, -¡EN LA CARA, EN LA CARA!-, Sonia, al ver a su amigo mirándole, aprovechó el momento, ¡PUM!, le dio un puñetazo en su rostro. :¡AHHH, LA PUTA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ, PERO QUE HAS HECHO!:, -La araña, quería quitartela-, :¡QUITARMELA, TUVISTE QUE QUITARLA, POR QUE PARECE QUE ME HAS REVENTADO UNA VENA!:, -Bale, te voy a ir por hielo, tu espera-, corriendo llegó a la cocina para hablarle al cocinero, -Tom, ¿me puedes prestar un poco de hielo?, le he fastidiado la cara a un amigo-, +Sí coge, ya he oído los gritos desde aquí, así que te creo+, -Gracias, también ¿puedo coger un poco de carne fresca, me la pidio ademas del hielo-, +Buf, chica, pero la que le habrás hecho, coge+, después del hielo, entró al matadero, había cuerpos de ovejas y cerdos ya a finales de consumir, viendo una pata colgando de oveja, la cogio para que con un cuchillo hacer tiras de carne gruesas, metiéndoselas en la bata salió a por Robin. -Hola, ya he llegado, aquí tienes, una bolsa de hielo y un chuletón, por si acaso se te derrite o te es más cómodo-, cuando él se desprendió de la mano que protegía su cara para coger las cosas, Sonia pudo ver un moratón enorme en el ojo izquierdo de Robin, no pudo evitar dar una mueca de grima al verlo, :Gracias:, -De nada, ahora tengo que irme-, con eso, empezó a correr a la habitación, por fin ya llegó, ahora solo era coger a su cría, abrió el armario viéndola como antes la había dejado, -Hola mi pequeñín, seguro que estás hambriento-, sentada en la cama con él en sus brazos empezó a darle un trozo pequeño de carne hacia la boca, simulando como dar el biberón a un bebé, esta, sacando lentamente la segunda boca, da un pequeño mordisco para después volverla a su entrada, tragar, y con un gemido amable repetir el mismo gesto, -Eso me recuerda que tengo que ponerte nombre, que te parece… - fue interrumpida por el gesto de su bebé, esta, mientras hablaba agarró la punta de sus dedos con sus pequeñas manos para traer el trozo de carne hacia él, ella se derritió ante la imagen que daba mordisqueando el trozo como si estuviera mamando. -Eres tan pequeño, ah eso… Junior-, de repente la criatura quito la atención a su desayuno para mirar a su madre, volvió a oír la misma palabra en ella repetidas veces, -Junior, Junior-, esta no pudo evitar sonreír mientras estiraba sus cortas extremidades hacia ella, -¿Sí, te gusta?, sí, te llamarás Junior-, después de un rato, Junior volvió a comer. Al acabar, Sonia se dispuso a guardar la carne en su nevera, luego de cambiarse la ropa volvió junto a su hijo para arrullarlo. Sí, lo tenía decidido, después de estos estudios, cuando volvieran a la Tierra, dejaría el trabajo para instalarse en el campo a educar y cuidar a su hijo.

Se despertó sintiendo el abrazo protector de su madre que ya estaba despierta, mirándolo le hablo, empezó a entender un poco más su idioma, así que se alegró al oír el significado de esas palabras, pero otras le recordaron que tenía hambre, después de que se levantara, ella lo llevó al armario, cerrándolo allí sabía que iba a por comida.

La oscuridad empezó a perturbarlo, estaba cogiendo miedo, unos pasos se acercaron a la habitación para oir como la puerta se abría, la luz volvió a tocar su cara mostrando a su mamá, ella lo llevó a la cama para empezar a darle de comer, probó la carne, estaba buenísima, quería probarla otra vez, estaba tan buena que quería tenerla en su boca, así que estirando sus manos cogió los dedos de su madre para traerlo a sus fauces como deseaba, empezó a mordisquearla, el jugo de la sangre lo hacía estremecerse, blanda, esponjosa, el mejor momento del día, hasta que unas palabras lo desconcertaron, -Junior-, ¿Junior, ese… soy yo?. -¿Te gusta?, Me encanta. Dijo, intentando abrazar a su madre.

Habían pasado una hora caminando, se encontraron con todo tipo de animales extraños, pero ninguno tenía la intención de hacerles daño, ya que huían al verlos, la mayoría eran herbívoros. Tenían un cuerpo pequeño, con el aspecto de un ciervo, un hocico largo, con una cola de gran longitud, sus cuernos, gigantescos y afilados, con salientes por los lados como si fueran raíces. El pelaje era corto con un color verdoso, como la hierba de la que se alimentaban.

Uno de los soldados señalaba a todas partes con nerviosismo, pero un pitido lo paralizó repentinamente, mirando a la pantalla vio un punto destelleante al estremo de esta, antes de que pudiera avisar a su capitán este desapareció, *Tranquilo, tranquilo, sería otro de esos animales, se habrá asustado al vernos*. Caminando otra vez con normalidad, siguió a su fila.

Buenos días mis hijos, hoy es un nuevo día. La voz de su madre hacía eco en todas sus cabezas, poco a poco con estiramientos y bostezos salían de encima de otros. Rócar, ven junto mia, una figura negra grisácea salió del bulto creada por el montón de todos sus hermanos y hermanas dormidos, para acabar en frente de la reina, ¿Si, madre?,saludó, Rócar era un zángano adulto, la tranquilidad y falta de depredadores en este planeta izo que no fuera necesario tener muchos guerreros en la colmena, minimizando la evolución en el alien y el crecimiento rápido, él tiene unos treinta años, edad suficiente para elegir pareja, aunque él aún no está interesado en una o uno, ya que son tolerantes a la unión homosexual, ya que cuando encuentran a un o una compañero/a perfecto/a nunca se separan. Él era reconocido por todos sus hermanos como uno de los mejores cazadores, demostrado por una de sus más grandes cicatrices atravesando el pecho, creada al intentar y conseguir cazar un garralarga, uno de los herbívoros más peligrosos del planeta.Rócar también era muy serio, le costaba reírse de las bromas de sus hermanos. Necesito que sustituyas a tu hermano en la guardia, te toca a ti vigilar la zona del saltacuernos, ¿entendido?, Sí, madre. Con eso, Rócar se dirigió a la salida pasando por encima de sus hermanos y hermanas, caminando encima de sus exoesqueletos, de golpe, una cola frena el movimiento de su brazo acabando cayendo sobre ellos, ¡Hay idiota, mi cola. Mi espalda, ¿pero estás ciego?. ¿Tú, eres tonto o qué te pasa?,

Lo siento, yo… Oh no. Intentando levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta que algo estaba tapando su hocico, después se fijó que el olor no era muy agradable, arrepintiéndose de darse cuenta de donde metio la boca, vio delante de él una cabeza con una fila de crestas, adornada también con cicatrices amarillentas mirándolo. "¡¿Qué haces ahí, eh?, como sigas ahí por más tiempo, los demás empezarán a creer que eres un lameculos!", era el sargento, el líder de todos los guerreros de su nido, estaba en su culo, oliendo los restos de las eces que había expulsado hace poco, Lo siento señor, yo… eh… ya me iva, adios señor. Al levantarse se dio la vuelta la cabeza para ver a una joven zángano riendose entre dientes, Lurna, dijo apretando la mandíbula, al ver el causante de su accidente, antes de poder acercarse a ella un grito lo volvió a la realidad "¡Rócar!", Sí, señor, con eso salió al exterior y se dirigió a su destino corriendo intentando olvidar la imagen que tuvo que haber dado dentro.

Caminando hacia el lugar de su obligación se maldecía por el acontecimiento de esta mañana, Lurna, cuando te pille te vas a enterar. Lurna era una de sus hermanas más jóvenes, se dedicaba a hacerle trastadas a sus hermanos sobretodo a Rócar, a sus hermanas las dejaba en paz, siempre estaba con ellas, ayudaba en las tareas de la colmena pero en su tiempo libre se lo pasaba haciendo de las suyas, una vez en el invierno del año pasado, el grupo de Rócar que estaba compuesto por ocho zánganos en los que estaban incluidos él y Lurna.

Todos volvían con las presas muertas arrastradas por sus largas y flexibles colas, como había nevado el transporte de la comida se hacía mucho más lenta, Rócar, sabiendo que necesitaba visualizar la colmena para llegar a casa subió a un árbol, ya en la copa encontró su destino, antes de que pudiera avisar a los demás de la dirección de adonde debían ir algo lo interrumpió, +¡ei!+, ¡AAAA!, PUFF, Lurna le gritó al oído provocando que Rócar resbalara ante la sorpresa y cayera a más de ocho metros de altura sobre la nieve, era tan gruesa el manto de esta, que al caer, desapareció, todos se acercaron para ver a un Rócar maldiciendo al suelo en una postura ridícula formada ya en la nieve, nadie pudo contener la risa ante la imagen.

Desconcentrado en sus recuerdos un sonido lo devolvió a la realidad, escondiéndose rápido entre la hierba alta, intentó levantarse para ver lo que lo sorprendió, era un gran grupo de humanos andando en dirección al nido, viendo uno que lo señalaba con un objeto al que le daba toda su atención el hombre, él se alejó y empezó a correr dirección a su reina para avisarla.

:¿A qué habrá venido eso?, siempre me hace esa broma, pero nunca me había pegado, tengo que hablar con ella, me dejó aquí hablando solo sujetando un chuletón sobre mi ojo.:, se decía mientras sujetaba el cacho de carne en su cara, refunfuñando se separó de la pared y empezó a andar para llegar a la habitación de su amiga, la causante de su malestar.

Con amor le dio un dedo para ver como lo sujetaba con sus manos huesudas aún sin desarrollar, este comenzó a traerlo a su boca viendo una pequeña abertura llena de dientes, -Oh, cuantos dientes tienes-, dijo, separando un poco el dedo por miedo a que la mordiera, pero él repitió el gesto, al final le dejó meterlo para ver como empezó a mordisquear lentamente como si mamara, como intentando expresar afecto haciendo ese gesto. Sonia no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa ante la imagen, -Te gusta mi pequeño, ¿verdad?, yo tambien te quiero-. Dijo acercándose a su frente, aunque la separó al llevarse una sorpresa inesperada, Mamá. Una voz infantil la sorprendió, -¿Quién, qué… Fue eso, ¿hola?-, Mamá, soy yo. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver a la cría ya sin el dedo en la boca, si no tocándose la mano en su cabeza y repitiendo el gesto demostrando que se estába señalando. -¿Fuiste tú?-, Sí, respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza, Sonia no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para empezar a sentir lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, podía comunicarse, no pronunciaba palabras con la boca como un humano, escuchaba la voz en su cabeza, era como telequinesis, comunicación mediante ondas cerebrales, -Mi pequeñín, te he oído, te puedo oír-, dijo con la voz quebrada ante la sorpresa, ¿Mamá, qué te pasa?, -Nada cariño, solo es que te quiero mucho-, Yo tambien te quiero mucho. Ella conquistada por el amor de su cría, lo abrazó en su cuello mientras se balanceaba, separándolo, lo acercó a su cara para darle un beso en su hocico, dando una sonrisa al bebé, Sonia empezó a reír por la alegría, pero esta duró poco por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, :¿Sonia?:, su voz la paralizó, ahora sabía que su mejor amigo descubrió su secreto.

Corriendo, entró en el nido, acercándose a su reina empezó a arrodillarse, Mi reina, he divisado un gran grupo de humanos en la zona del saltacuernos, y se dirigen hacia aquí. Dijo, sintió como ella empezó a coger rabia ante el mensaje de su hijo, ¡HUMANOS!, la voz alta de la reina provocó que todo el mundo le diera toda su atención. ¿Humanos?, ¿Cómo que humanos?. Oh madre, ¿Qué hacemos?. Que tal si van los guerreros a resolver el problema. Y si intentamos comunicarnos con ellos. Antes nos acribillarían con sus armas. Todas la voces empezaron a ocupar el espacio de la cueva, ante los ecos múltiples la reina comenzó a quejarse ante el dolor de cabeza producido por sus hijos e hijas, hasta que su paciencia se consumió, ¡SILENCIO!, la orden fue obedecida al momento, No iremos ha hablar con ellos, la última vez que lo intentamos casi acaban con la mitad de nuestra familia, los echaremos del planeta, con una emboscada atraparemos a varios para la incubación, los que escapen los dejaremos irse en su nave, cuando antes se vayan mejor. 

Todos comenzaron a hablar con los hermanos de su al lado, haciendo un eco de murmullos en todo el espacio, ¡Bruthus,ven!, el sargento se acercó a ella, agachando la cabeza empezó a hablarle, "¿Sí, mi reina?", Une a tu patrulla, intentad acorralar a los humanos. ¡Los del equipo de caza ireis a atraerlos a la trampa hecho por el grupo del sargento, los demás os quedareis protegiendo a las crías!.

Rócar, reúne a tu grupo y hacer lo que os he dicho. Sí, madre.

Rócar salió afuera con su grupo esperando al de Brutush, mientras esperaba veía la despedida de Volcún uno de sus compañeros más fieles y expertos en caza, casi de su edad, tenía cuatro menos que él, se estaba despidiendo de su pareja, Kinat, /Por favor, cuidate, intenta volver a casa vivo/ dijo su hembra, este le dio una risa amigable No te preocupes mi amor, volveré a casa para saborear otra vez tú deliciosa carne masticada, era muy común entre las parejas como muestra de cariño compartir carne desde sus bocas, facilitaba la digestión y la introducción del alimento, Kinat le dio un codazo juguetón acompañado de una sonrisa, con eso le dio un abrazo antes de volver a entrar a vigilar las crías.

Brutush apareció por fin a su lado, "¿Preparado?", Rócar asintió ante su pregunta para acabar dirigiéndose al lugar de la misión.

Nota de autor:

Gracias por vuestro tiempo, espero que os haya gustado mi primer capítulo y también éste ahora voy ha dedicar mi tiempo al próximo, podéis dar comentarios si deseáis, adiós y gracias por todo.


	3. Descubierta y tragedia

No soy dueña de ninguna de las películas de Alien.

Todos estos personajes del Fanfiction, son inventados por mi.

Sonia -Con esta letra e signo-

Junior (E004) Con esta letra

Robin :Con esta letra e signo:

Rócar Con esta letra e línea

Bruthus "Con esta letra e signo"

Volcún Con esta letra

Un soldado cualquiera *Con esta letra e signo*

E001 'Con esta letra e signo'

E002 'Con esta letra e signo'

E003 *Con esta letra e signo*

James Con esta letra

Lucy *Con esta letra e signo*

John Cranel -letra e signo-

Fernando Casas "letra e signo"

En el XENO18

Capítulo 3

Descubierta y tragedia

Robin no pudo creerse lo que estaba viendo, su amiga con un rebientapechos en sus manos, generosamente se acercó a ella mientras le apuntaba con una mirada de miedo,

:Sonia, saca esa asquerosa criatura de tus brazos:,

dijo con la voz temblorosa. Ella se defendió al momento de que acabara,

-Robin, te lo puedo explicar, este ser es inofensivo -,

:¡¿Inofensivo, inofensivo?, Sonia ese ser es un monstruo, una máquina de matar, una bestia capaz de desgarrar pieles sin apenas esfuerzo!, ¡MATALA AHORA MISMO, MATALAAA!:,

-¡NOOO!-,

ella gritó viendo como su visitante se callo demostrando ahora que tenía más miedo de ella que de la cosa, Sonia dio un suspiro para comenzar a hablar,

\- Ro...Robin, yo…es que...sé perfectamente lo que es, y también sé que son capaces de todo a su edad adulta, pero también sé, que esta criatura es mi bebé y que no va ha hacer daño a nadie, además de...que no va ha crecer como uno normal-,

él se quedó perplejo ante lo que dijo,

:Es...espera, ¿cómo que no va ha crecer, y, como que bebé?:,

\- Él sufre de DDCH, dificultad de crecimiento humanoide, su crecimiento será tan lento como el de un humano, pero eso no significa que su comportamiento cambie, tiene los mismos instintos de un xenomorfo, y lo de… bebé, es porque lo he adoptado, me enamoré de él al verlo y sentirlo por primera vez en mis brazos, tenerlo me hace sentirme completa, si me separo de él no…no puedo…no se como describirlo, es… precioso, por así decirlo-,

Robin en toda la charla se quedó callado escuchandola, dándole toda su atención, se quedó sorprendido ante su respuesta, lentamente se acercó más para ver mejor la muestra de afecto que ella le daba al ser con la mirada,

:¿Qué vas hacer con él cuando volvamos?:

preguntó con una voz ya relajada,

-Me lo llevaré lejos de la ciudad, lo criare conmigo en el campo lejos de la gente-,

:¿Pero, y si se entera Fernando de que tú te lo has llevado, estarían buscandote de por vida, porque tener algo así, no…es algo, único?:,

-Lose, pero…valdrá la pena, mi bebé no se merece que experimenten con él tan cruelmente…nadie lo merece-

esto último lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, para ver como el joven hombre hacía una mueca de aceptación,

:¿Muerde?:,

-Tiene dientes, pero sabe que no puede hacer daño a los demás-,

dijo con una sonrisa,

:¿Pu…puedo cogerlo?:

, ella lo miro para asentir con la cabeza, lentamente se lo acercó pero de repente él se separó con una mueca de asco, se veía que no estaba preparado para agarrar algo así, trayéndolo hacia su pecho desanimada ante la reacción de su amigo, pero algo la detuvo,

:Espera, damelo otra vez:,

volviendo ha hacer el mismo gesto, vio como intentaba hacer una forma con las manos para cogerlo, al final se lo dio, él lo cogió por los brazos como si estuviera cogiendo a un cachorro, él lo alejó de su cuerpo haciendo que cayera la manta dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo,

:Oh, lo–lo siento:

dijo tartamudeando,

-No pasa nada, ya la cojo yo-, agachándose la recogió del suelo, pegandola a su pecho volvió la atención a Robin, él con los ojos como platos vio la larga cola que le llegaba hasta la entrepierna, el cuerpo era rosado con un tacto suave carnoso, la boca con una fila de dientes diminutos puntiagudos, estaba asombrado ante el aspecto de la criatura, pero su observación fue interrumpida cuando el ser empieza a bostezar sacando lentamente su segunda boca, Robin dio un trago pensando lo que podría hacer eso en el futuro, pero ante el acto del bebé saco una pequeña sonrisa,

:So–Sonia–¡oh!:,

de golpe un chorro lo interrumpe, una pequeña cascada fina sale del ser mojando el abdomen de su invitado, esta dio un pequeño escalofrío al acabar,

:Vaya, creo que ya se ha quedado a gusto:,

se la devolvió con una pequeña risa, Sonia lo envolvió enseguida en la manta. Robin se quedó unos instantes mirando la escena hasta que se dirigió a la puerta, esta automaticamente se abrio, ella al oirla le dio toda su atención, pero antes de que la atravesara empezó ha hablar,

:Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, tú…tranquila:,

girándose, vio a una mujer cerca del llanto, contenta, segura al saber que su pequeño estaba a salvo además de su cabeza.

Estaba perplejo ante el otro ser que estaba en la puerta con una expresión de terror en la cara, vio como lentamente este empezó a moverse hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar a su lado comenzó a hablar con su madre, observó como ella intentó defenderse con una voz nerviosa, pero no se esperaba que fuera interrumpida por el visitante, empezando a gritar unas palabras vio que las soltó por él, comenzando a asustarse por la escena, le enseñó los dientes al amenazante de su madre, pero se sobresaltó al oír la voz de ella de golpe con un volumen potente callando al hombre, ya escuchando la voz de su madre en un tono más relajado entendió unas palabras, entendió que quería que viera lo bueno de él al visitante, este se rindió para acercarse más a su lado, lo observó, se parecía a su mamá salvo por el hecho que él tenía un tipo de pelo corto saliendole de la cara y la cabeza, era más alto y fornido, su observación fue interrumpida al oírlo, pedía permiso para cogerlo, pasando de las manos de la mujer ahora a las del hombre, quiso obsérvalo más de cerca, pero fue separado por los brazos largos de este que los tenía totalmente tensos para evitar que cayera o se le acercara, lo olió, estaba asustado, sabía que no iba hacerle ningún daño, así que relajandose en las manos de este dio un bostezo estirando a la vez su boca retráctil, noto el aumento de tensión en el hombre sabiendo que entre sus intenciones no estaba la de hacerle daño, acomodándose ya a su nueva posición se relajo, pero de repente la naturaleza lo llamo, la comodidad provocó que soltara todo el líquido acumulado sobre la persona, sintiendo el momento relajante del vacío cálido en su parte se acomodo, por último dando un escalofrío al notar el cosquilleo del final.

Una manada de xenomorfos zánganos y guerreros van atravesando las tierras en la que iban a llegar los humanos, pero la marcha se detiene ante una voz,

Esperar, los uelo, están cerca,

avisó Rócar, el general acercándose le habló,

"Muy bien, pues a explicarles el plan para empezar".

Rócar, asintiendo se giró para comunicarse con los dos grupos,

Bale, así va a ser el plan, vosotros, 

dijo señalando a su grupo,

empezareis a asustarlos, ellos ante vuestra sorpresa cogerán las armas, yo después ire a ponerme al descubierto, cuando empiecen a seguirme los llevaré hasta esos árboles, donde vosotros, ahora señalando al otro grupo,

os lanzareis encima de ellos, recordad, coger varios para la incubación, pero lo más importante es salir vivos de allí y que desaparezcan de nuestro mundo, ¿entendido?, pues empezando.

Todos estaban atentos ante la más mínima señal de vida, el grupo iba andando hasta que algo los paralizó, la hierba empezó a menearse mostrando que algo se les acercaba, iba en dirección al Capitán, este sacando el arma comenzó a señalar a lo que estuviera moviéndose por ahí, esta antes de llegar giró para aparecer otra al otro lado de los hombres,

*¡DIOS, SE ME ESTÁ ACERCANDO, SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO!*,

emitiendo un gruñido esta se debió para aparecer otro haciendo igual que las anteriores, los soldados comenzaron a sacar las armas, desordenados, empezaron a dar vueltas sobre si mismos, chocando contra sus compañeros que intentaban apuntar a sus acosadores, pero de repente algo salió de la hierba aterrizando al lado del capitán, todos perplejos ante la sorpresa empezaron a dispararle, este comenzó a esquivar las balas para que después viera como una penetraba en su hombro izquierdo, dando un rugido empezó a correr a lo que sería la futura desgracia para los polizontes.

-¡PARAR, PARAR, ¿QUÉ?, ¿QUERÉIS MATARME, O QUÉ?-,

se levantó el hombre de su pose en cuclillas, para saltar y dar grandes meneos con los brazos atrayendo la atención de la gente, pero esta es interrumpida por una voz,

*Mire señor, la bestia ha dejado un rastro de sangre…o ácido*,

dijo uno de sus hombres señalando la planta invasora quemada, -Perfecto, sigamosla,

-¿Doctor, Doctor?-

antes de empezar a andar se dio cuenta que no veía al científico, dando vueltas miró para parar en seco al ver una manga larga blanca saliendo del montón de gente,

"Estoy aquí, ya voy",

Fernando caminando entre la multitud torpemente intentó llegar a su destino, ya a su lado comenzó a seguir el rastro, fijándose en las quemaduras se dio cuenta que la oscuridad y la temperatura baja empezó a crecer, el Capitán se paró al fijarse que estaban rodeados por árboles, el silencio era interrumpido por el sonido que creavan las hojas al chocar con el aire, -Esto no me gusta-, dijo para si mismo, uno de sus soldados lo interrumpió,*Señor, ¿porque el rastro acaba en este tronco?*,

antes de que John pudiera aceptar toda la pregunta el hombre pegado al tronco fue arrastrado a su copa por dos brazos delgados y negros sin apenas esfuerzo, el capitán ya alarmado y seguro de lo que pasaba gritó

-¡OH, JODER, ES UNA PUTA TRAMPA, CORRER, CORREEER!-,

todos empezaron a huir, Fernando también escapando vio como los hombres de la última parte de la fila eran de repente aplastados por xenomorfos, estos con la mandíbula cogían sus cabezas para doblarlas rompiéndoles el cuello, ante la imagen no pudo evitar caer al suelo a vomitar, intentando coger la compostura se levantó para llegar a su capitán, tropezando atravesó la multitud aterrada llegando a John quien disparaba para defender a sus soldados,

*¡NO, NOOO, SUELTAME, SUELTAMEEE!,

la menor parte de infantería desaparecían en las copas de los árboles mientras que la mayoría eran despedazados por las garras de sus asesinos. Fernando agarrándose al cinturón de John cogió su walkie talkie, encendiendolo puso la señal.

James y su mujer Lucy estaban jugando al piedra, papel y tijera en la cabina de mandos esperando nuevas órdenes de su Señor, (¡Piedra, papel, tijera!),

¡Oh, Lucy, enserio, es la décima vez que pierdo, creo que estás haciendo trampas!,

se quejó mientras veía como se reía su mujer,

*Cariño…en…en serio…que no lo…entiendo…como lo…haces*

dijo entre carcajadas, hasta que estas son calladas por el sonido de su walkie talkie sonar, ella lo cogió al momento,

*¿sí, Señor?*,

"¡AYUDA, SO… CORRO, RECOGERNOS AHORA MIS… MO, VOY HA AC...TIVAR EL GPS!,

el sonido estaba fallando por la mala señal, rápidamente apareció un punto en su pantalla señalando la posición del mensaje de S.O.S.

Encendiendo los motores empezaron a elevarse.

Sonia se llevó a Junior consigo a la guardería para ver como estaban las demás crías, como no podía manejarse bien llevándoselo con los brazos, hizo con la manta un tipo de portabebés, Junior era de raza xenomorfa y aun así tenía un comportamiento increíblemente positivo, que sea una cría no es excusa de que no sea inofensivo, estaba pensando si estas criaturas no eran tan malas como creían, tenía que averiguarlo observando otros ejemplos, además, se sentía mal al ayudar a esta criatura y no a las demás.

Entrando ya en la guardería llegó a la mesa donde estaban los expedientes, los observó para coger uno por uno.

Descubrió que E001 y E002 eran hembras, ambas de muy buena salud, E003 era macho, también rebosante de salud positiva. Acercándose al panel de entrada, puso la contraseña para abrir la puerta que daría a la sala de los xenos, al entrar la luz se enciende automáticamente enseñando a tres xenomorfos atrapados en sus trampas, sus respiraciones eran roncas y tranquilas, intentó acercarse al macho ya que lo tenía más cerca, lentamente a pasos cortos y con el brazo extendido se dirigió hacia él, este al sentirla dio un golpe brusco con la cabeza dando señal que la veía, volvió a intentarlo para recibir un golpe en la mano con su cabeza, ella lo volvió a intentar, este empezó a sisear y a moverse bruscamente hasta que dio un poderoso gruñido haciendo que ella se separa bruscamente ante el susto,

Tiene miedo, mamá, no puede dormir, ayudalo,

le habló Junior, ella temblorosa intento hacer lo mismo pero esta vez empezó a tararear una nana, este no se movió, estaba cerca de su cabeza,

-Shh, mamá ya está aquí-,

diciendo estas últimas palabras consiguió apoyar su mano en la cabeza del xeno, era suave al tacto pero viscosa por la mucosa que lo cubría, este comenzó a ronronear,moviendo delicadamente la cabeza de lado a lado demostraba que quería que lo acariciara, ella movió la mano para acariciar el caparazón liso, ahora separandola de su cabeza pasó a su mano izquierda que suavemente cogió y comenzó a acariciar, esta se abrió, ella tenía miedo de que fuera una trampa pero se arriesgo a cogerla, esta se cerró lentamente dando señal de que quería estar con ella, Sonia no pudo evitar echar una lágrima. Separándose de esta fue con la otra antes de llegar a tocarla, esta empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero el macho giró su cabeza hacia ellas y les dio un siseo, de inmediato ella se callo y paró de moverse, aprovechando hizo lo mismo que con el macho, respondió igual que el anterior y la siguiente igual, era increíble, consiguió tocar a tres xenomorfos casi en edad adulta con todos los instintos de matar activos, era una mentira lo que ellos creían, tienen tanto miedo ellos de nosotros como nosotros de ellos, protectores con sus crías y reina, ellos quieren paz como nosotros la queremos, era asombroso, de repente se acordó que estos seres no habían sido alimentados desde que nacieran, recordando que tenía carne en su nevera salió del aula, fue al panel de entrada para cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocar algún botón un terremoto la desvió, sabía que la nave se había puesto en marcha, intentando coger equilibrio para no caer intentó acercarse a la mesa, pero tropezó con uno de sus pies haciendo que callera, agarró a Junior en una milésima de segundo antes de golpear con su cabeza contra el panel provocando la abertura automática de las trampas de los xenos, tirada en el suelo inconsciente estaba intentando ser despertada por su cría que empezó a chillar al notar que no se levantaba,

¡Mamá...mamá, mamá…!, fue callado al notar una respiración en su cabeza.

Habia estado encerrado en una especie de trampa que no lo dejaba salir ni mover desde que nació, estaba acompañado por sus dos hermanas con las que mantenía conversación constantemente para evitar que el miedo lo poseyera ya que la soledad los cubría. Intentando acomodarse a su postura que ya se estaba volviendo incómoda, pero su preocupación desapareció al escuchar a alguien entrar en la sala,

*¿Sabeis lo que pasa?*, preguntó a sus hermanas para ver como ellas empezaron a interrogar,

'¿Qué pasa?',

'¿Quién es?'

'¿Qué quiere?',

de repente sus preguntas fueron calladas al notar que estaba pulsando los botones de la entrada, vieron como la puerta se abrio a la vez que las luces se encendieron mostrando una figura humana en la entrada, notaron como lentamente esta se acercaba pero se fijaron que llevaba algo consigo, la duda desapareció al ver como se le acercaba su mano a su cara, estaba asustado, no sabía lo que podría hacerle aquella cosa, no quería que le tocara, pero esta no llegó a tocarlo ya que se alejó al notar su tensión, pero volvió a acercarse otra vez a él,

*¡No!, ¡no!, ¡NOOO! *,

gritó antes de golpearle la mano con la cabeza, pero ella no se rindió, se acercó otra vez lentamente excepto que esta vez hablo, las palabras no las entendía pero sorprendentemente las sintió agradables oirlas, después noto una piel suave tocar la suya, era cálida y cómoda contra su caparazón, noto que no la movia asi que empezo a menear su cabeza para pedirle que le acariciara, sintió como ella comenzó a acariciar su gran cráneo dándole una sensación cálida de cariño, pero desapareció el tacto para pasar a su mano izquierda, sintiendo como la acariciaba, quería mostrarle que no tenía miedo, así que abrió la mano para esperar la otra, pasaron unos segundos hasta que la noto en ella, con suavidad cerró su mano para saber que estaba cogiendo la del humano, sabía por su memoria hereditaria que eran el principal peligro de su raza.

Vio como se separó de él para pasar a sus hermanas, estas no querían que le tocaran, sabía que no iba hacerles daño, así que les aviso,

*Hermanas, tranquilas*,

observó como ellas lo aceptaron y empezaron a sentir la sorpresa del primer contacto en la piel después de tanto tiempo, después de eso miro como la humana se iba decidida a fuera, pero antes de que les cerrara la puerta el suelo empezó a temblar provocando que la mujer perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara consigo misma, el golpe fue brutal, escucho como el panel reventó ante el choque, para luego sentir su cuerpo caer al suelo, levantándose vio a sus hermanas hacer lo mismo, intentando a dar unos pasos consiguió andar hasta donde estaba la humana, estaba inconsciente con una cría de su especie intentando despertarla, curiosamente lo empezó a oler, su olor era igual que el ser que irrumpió en su habitación para intentar tocarlos, sabía que no era uno de sus hermanos ya que no olía igual, pero sabía que esta estaba relacionada con la visitante que no deseaba hacerle daño ya que notaba sentimientos por ella igual que sus hermanas, así que la dejó allí porque tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar, saliendo al pasillo se dirigió a uno de los caminos llevando a su familia.

Robin noto el temblor de los motores empezando a trabajar, preocupado, cogio el walkie talkie para preguntar a la cabina de mandos,

:¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué despegamos?:,

no pasaron unos segundos hasta que fueron contestadas sus preguntas por James,

El capitán y sus soldados necesitan ayuda, han mandado un mensaje de S.O.S,

apagandolo fue corriendo ha avisar a los demás guardias que estaban en el comedor descansando, cuando llegó se encontró con hombres y mujeres de pie preguntándose lo que pasaba, pero sus miradas fueron concentradas en Robin cuando empezó a hablar,

:Es el capitán y su tropa, han pedido un S.O.S, cuando lleguemos a su paradero tenemos que ayudarlos, si sufren algún ataque hacer una mitad de contraataque y otra ayudarlos a subir, vamos, a la puerta de carga y descarga:,

viendo como todos salían decididos a su lugar mandado, Robin se acordó de Sonia, no sabía si estaba bien ni aún menos si se ha había enterado de lo que estaba pasando, dirigiéndose por los pasillos a su habitación se encontró con la guardería, la puerta al abrirse mostró a Sonia en el suelo tirada inconsciente con un rebientapechos en su pecho chillando en la manta con la que estaba envuelto,

:¡Sonia!:,

dijo con una voz ahogada, acercándose a ella se arrodillo, observándola puso dos dedos en su muñeca para luego sacar un suspiro al notar el pulso, tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro, paro antes de cogerla desenvolvió la manta donde estaba la cría para dejarla envuelta en el suelo,

:Ya me darás las gracias Sonia, esa cosa no te iva hacer ningún bien:,

diciendo esto la cogió a hombros para llevarla al comedor.

Ya en su destino la sentó en una silla para luego ver como se despertaba,

-Mmm, Robin, ¿dón...dónde estoy?, ¿qué ha pasado?,

preguntó con una voz débil, Robin calmado al verla ya despierta le contestó,

:El capitán está en peligro, hace poco mandaron un S.O.S, no sabemos lo que les estarán pasando, ya nos hemos preparado para ayudarlos, ahora tu te vas a quedar aquí, cerraré la puerta para que nadie entre:,

la puerta del comedor tenía opción de ser cerrada por fuera y no ser abierta hasta la introducción del código, a Sonia le dolía la cabeza, pasando una mano por la zona sintió un agudo dolor en el que le hizo recordar lo que le había sucedido en la guardería, asustada toco su pecho, empezó a pasar las manos por todo su costado para mirar luego a Robin con una mirada de terror,

-¿Dón...dónde está Junior?-,

él ante la pregunta no pudo evitar esquivar su mirada, unos segundos después se escuchó la misma pregunta pero con un volumen más intenso,

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ JUNIOR?!-,

Robin harto de ver sufrir a su amiga le contestó con el mismo volumen,

:¡EN LA GUARDERÍA!:,

ella se quedó perpleja ante la respuesta repentina sacada de su amigo, recibió un suspiro de él antes de comenzar ha hablar,

:Lo dejé en la guardería solo, lo…lo siento, pero tener esa cosa no te iba a hacer ningún bien, ahora…quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?:,

Sonia saltó sobre él empujándolo a un lado, pero este la cogió de la cintura prohibiendo que se fuera, ella dolorida empezó a gritar,

-¡NO, MI NIÑO, NO, ERES UN GILIPOLLAS, SUÉLTAME, NO, NO PUEDE ESTAR SOLO, NECESITA A SU MADRE, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOOOR!,

gritó entre lloros, asustada pensando en lo que le podría pasar a su hijo, le dio un codazo en la cara, él sorprendido la soltó para luego recibir una patada en la entrepierna, tirado de rodillas en el suelo Sonia aprovechó para correr a la guardería.

Cuando llegó vio a Junior tirado en el suelo dando chillidos, se acerco a él para cogerlo entre los brazos, ella no pudo evitar llorar al notarlo otra vez a su lado,

-Shh, cariño, ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí-,

pero algo le llamo la atención, era la puerta de los xenos aun seguia abierta, pero lo peor no era que estubiera abierta, sino que las trampas tambien lo estaban y ya no había nada dentro de ellas,

-Oh, Dios mio-,

susurro con la voz ahogada del terror que estaba perforandola.

Corriendo hacía su habitación con Junior en brazos atravesó los pasillos para entrar por la puerta de su estancia, sacó del armario su mochila de viaje, metió mudas, comida, agua, carne fresca y botiquín de primeros auxilios, atando la manta a su cuerpo coloco a Junior para ir con cuidado por los pasillos, sabía que no sobrevivirán a los xenos, iba a avisar a Robin y a cerrar las escotillas de ventilación, ya en una sala de mandos diferentes empezó a teclear para oir como todas las puertas de ventilación se cerraban, cogiendo un walkie talkie de uno de los armarios empezó a encenderlo para buscar la señal de su amigo,probando en varios canales comenzó a hablar,

-¿Robin?, ¿Robin?, ¿Robin?, ¿Robin?-,

al final se oyó su voz, pero no por el walkie talkie,

:¿Si?:,

ella se giró para ver a un hombre en frente de la puerta que desgraciadamente no había oído abrirse,

:¿Qué...qué es lo que estás haciendo?:,

Sonia se acercó a él para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de este,

-Robin, hay que irse de aquí ahora mismo, hay tres xenos andando por la nave, cerré las escotillas de ventilación, pero eso solo impide que no caminen libremente sin verlos, preparate, hay que salir de esta nave-,

él no pudo evitar quedarse perplejo ante lo que dijo, pero no duró mucho su espasmo ya que empezó a hablar,

:¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿quieres que abandonemos la nave a pleno vuelo?!...¡¿y qué pasa con el capitán?!:,

-Los avisaremos, haremos que la nave aterrice para que puedan entrar en las cápsulas de escape, ya no la podemos manejar sin sufrir ningún ataque por sorpresa de esas criaturas, estamos sufriendo tanto peligro aquí como ellos abajo, avisa a los demás y que cojan las cápsulas de escape enseguida, no vale la pena intentar matarlos, ellos son tres y nosotros solo once...he descubierto que tienen miedo de nosotros pero ese miedo puede impulsarlos a matarnos, mejor no arriesgarse, venga, ¡vamos!-,

a él lo último lo dejó atónito,

:¿Cómo que…?:,

-¡VAMOS!-,

los dos empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta de carga y descarga para avisar a todos, ya en su destino Robin empezó a gritar,

:¡Todo el mundo vayan a sus habitaciones a preparar sus mochilas, nos iremos de esta nave con las cápsulas de salida, hemos descubierto que hay tres xenomorfos andando por la nave, tener cuidado y prepararos!...¡AHORA MISMO!:,

todo el mundo empezó a correr a sus habitaciones, él aprovechó para informar a los pilotos,

:Lucy, James, poned el piloto automático al destino de John, cuando aterrice darle a esta coordenadas para que despegue a unos veinte metros del suelo y también añadirle que vuelva al lugar del principio,mejor alejarla de aquí, la necesitaremos para pedir auxilio y que puedan rescatarnos, a preparar vuestras mochilas, nos vamos de la nave, iros pronto a las cápsulas de escape, hay xenomorfos corriendo por ella, iros ahora mismo:.

Cogiendo un nuevo canal ahora iba ha informar al capitán,

:¿Señor?:,

pasaron unos segundos hasta que fue contestado,

-¡Gracias al Señor!, ¡necesitamos ayuda, ¿cuánto os falta para llegar?-,

:¡Señor, no tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos a aterrizar la nave donde estáis ahora mismo, cuando empiece a abrir la puerta empezar a correr a las cápsulas de escape, saltaremos en ellas cuando sea ordenado, hay xenos en la nave y no vale la pena seguir aquí dentro, rápido informa a tus hombres! :,

Ya con todo preparado y toda persona informada, se fueron a la zona de reunión, estaban todas las personas excepto los pilotos, la gente no pudo evitar interrogar a Sonia al verla con algo en el pecho,

*¿Qué és eso?*,

preguntó uno, ella intentando relajarse ante la pregunta,

-Es mi…ropa, que ya no cabe en la mochila-,

el hombre dando una cara de sospecha intento mirar hacia otro lado, pero de repente todos son abatidos por un golpe al notar que la nave estaba aterrizando, sabían que en el piloto automático estaba la abertura de la puerta de carga y descarga, ahora mismo eran vulnerables a cualquier ataque exterior,

:¡VENGA, ENTRAR!:.

John luchando por vivir se aferraba al arma, deseaba que llegara la nave a rescatarlos ahora mismo, de pronto un sonido lo distrae, era ella aterrizando en su localización, esta aplastando todos los árboles empezó a abrir la puerta,

-¡PARA DENTRO TODO EL MUNDO, A LAS CÁPSULAS DE ESCAPE!-,

gritó el capitán mientras observaba como todos los soldados que quedaron vivos luchaban por entrar en ella, extrañamente, ningún xeno los siguió, entrando de último en la nave noto que alguien lo empujaba, vio como un zángano entró corriendo con un guerrero marcado por cicatrices lo seguía por detrás,

-¡NOOO!-.

Rócar estaba ayudando a sus hermanos y hermanas a eliminar al objetivo, caían rápido pero sus armas de fuego no habían impedido que hicieran daño a uno de ellos, agarrando a un hombre por los hombros lo tiró de rodillas, sacando poco a poco la boca retráctil este empezó a gritar entre lloros,

*¡NO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, NOOO!*,

Rócar no pudo evitar sentir un poco de empatía sobre el ser,

Lo siento,

pero antes de que pudiera atravesarle el cráneo un sonido lo interrumpió, el viento empezó a hacerse más fuerte provocando que las ramas de los árboles bailáran, después, una sombra los engulló, dirigió la cabeza hacía arriba para ver una nave enorme aterrizando encima de ellos, dejando al hombre en el suelo, se alejó mientras oía las pisadas de su anterior presa huir, al acabar observó que una puerta gigante estaba abierta, en ella todos empezaron a entrar, sabían que ya se iban,

¡Dejadlos, ya se van!,

pero de repente algo lo desconcertó, era un olor, era…había crías a bordo de la nave, corriendo se dirigió a la entrada, Brutush lo vio acelerar el paso hacía ella, no sabía lo que quería hacer, pero fuera lo que fuera, entrar ahí no iba a ser nada bueno,

"¡¿Pero?!...¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo Rócar?!",

dijo mientras lo comenzó a seguir,

¡Hay niños dentro, no podemos dejarlos!,

con esto empezó a correr al interior de la nave dejando atrás mujeres y hombres sobresaltados ante su entrada seguido por Brutush.

Sonia estaba preocupada ante la ausencia de James y Lucy, decidida informó a Robin de que se iva,

-Me voy a ver como están los pilotos, por favor, quédate aquí y vigila a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?,

él se asustó al pensar la idea de ir ella sola con depredadores merodeando por los pasillos,

:Pero Soni…:,

-¡¿De, acuerdo?!-,

si algo había aprendido de las mujeres es que no se les puede rechistar, una vez que se les mete una idea en la cabeza ya es imposible quitársela, a regañadientes aceptó su orden,

:Bale, pero ten cuidado:,

ella asintiendo con una sonrisa, se fue a ver a los ausentes.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la cabina de mandos, no se había encontrado con ninguna de las criaturas por suerte, vio como aun el matrimonio tecleavan códigos e información en ordenadores, no tardaron un minuto en darse la vuelta para dar un salto del susto,

*Muy bien, ya está todo prepara…¡OH JODER QUE SUSTO!,

grito Lucy mientras agarraba el brazo a su marido,

*¡Sonia, no vuelvas a asustarme así otra vez, ¿bale?*,

-¿Ya habéis terminado?, hay que irse ahora mismo-,

Sí, sí, ya está todo listo, venga vámonos, cuanto antes salgamos me…,

James fue callado de repente, paró a su mujer en seco con su brazo, los dos estaban mostrando una cara de terror en dirección a la visitante, solo que sus miradas estaban fijas un poco más arriba de la cabeza de esta.

Sonia aterrada, giró su cuerpo hacia atrás entre temblores para ver al final un zángano adulto olisqueandola, entre el rabillo del ojo se fijó que había una pistola apoyada en la mesa de trabajo que tenía a su derecha, lentamente empezó a moverse viendo como el ser hacia lo mismo, sin dejar de mirarlo estiró el brazo hacia el objeto para luego cogerlo, apuntandolo gritó

-¡CORRER!-,

con esas palabras comenzó a dispararle, el matrimonio empezó a correr, ella fue detrás de ellos al ver a la criatura confusa ante la situación repentina, corriendo por los pasillos noto que alguien la empujo, agarrando a Junior, se giro para caer sobre su espalda, desgraciadamente eso hizo que pudiera ver al causante de su caída y seguramente de su futura muerte, un guerrero cicatrizado comenzó a sisearle más de cerca a la cara, ella empujando lo más lejos posible su cabeza de aquella cosa noto el dolor de las rejillas en su nuca,

-No…por favor-,

dijo en un susurro mientras perdía lágrimas por los ojos, antes de recibir el ataque de este, una fuerza exterior lo empujó, abriendo los ojos observó a su primer acosador atacar a su nuevo decapitador, intentando levantarse escuchó algo que la animó a huir, el zángano por un momento le había dado toda su atención para luego dar un rugido potente hacia ella, corriendo atravesó los pasillos para llegar a su destino,

:¡Vamos Sonia, métete!:,

gritó Robin mientras apuntaba a su cápsula de escape, habían dos en cada una, tenían el aspecto de una cama de criogenización, solo que estas contaban con más espacio, motores aéreos, un mapa que se describe por las ondas que mandaba y recibía, flotadores y cristal blindado para impedir el paso de las balas, entrando con él, sintió el arranque de los motores, enfrente estaba John,

:Espera…¿James y Lucy?:,

unos gritos aparecieron por los pasillos para después mostrar a una pareja entrar en la sala.

¡CORRE MI AMOR, CORRE!,

James se metió corriendo pero algo lo paró en seco, un ruido estremecedor habían atravesado sus oídos, girándose vio a su mujer siendo atravesada desde el corazón por la cola de un guerrero, ella estirando un brazo tembloroso por el dolor, intentó alcanzar a su pareja, él paralizado miraba la escena con horror, la mano antes de alcanzarlo cayó muerto el brazo demostrando que el cuerpo colgaba de la cola ya sin vida,

No, ¡no!...¡NOOOOOO!,

lleno de dolor y nostalgia se lanzó sobre el ser para ser batido por el cadáver de su mujer, con ella encima empezó a llorar, vio como la criatura se acercaba a él apuntándole con la cola, ya derrotado, cogio con sus dos manos la cara de su mujer para acabar uniendo su frente con la suya,

Al menos, si voy a morir, que sea contigo, juntos hasta la muerte…mi amor,

con estas últimas palabras fueron atravesados por la afilada hoja, el frío metálico atravesó su corazón haciendo que dejara de funcionar, el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, el pecho le ardía, lentamente fue sintiendo como los sentidos le fallaban para notar la pérdida de toda conciencia, ya exhalando el último suspiro se agarró a Lucy no soltandola haciéndola caer en su pecho dando una imagen de un abrazo.

Estaban aterrados ante la escena, Robin se dio cuenta que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para huir, necesitaban aprovechar la altura, pero antes de que pudiera dar la orden de lanzamiento algo lo interrumpió, el sonido de una explosión atravesó toda la nave notando después la inclinación de esta,

:¡YA!:,

dijo mientras tiraba de la palanca, los demás paralizados reaccionaron de golpe al verlo salir disparado.

Rócar empezó a buscar a las crías con Brutush detrás, siguiendo su olor los encontró buscando una salida por uno de los pasillos,

¡Vamos pequeños, seguidme, hay que salir de aquí!,

la reacción ante su voz fue que el macho se pusiera en frente de las hembras, olía su miedo, estaban aterrados, de repente el macho le preguntó,

*¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué está pasando?*,

Quiero ayudaros, no podéis estar aquí, venga vamos, ¡salir!,

las crías le dieron un momento de atención hasta que se acercaron a él, Rócar le dio una señal a Brutush como aviso de que se los llevara, pero antes de seguir, un olor lo atrajo, no como el de una presa, sabía que era un humano, pero…tenía que mirar, volviéndose se dirigió hacía el supuesto olor para llevar una interrogación del superior,

"¿No vienes?",

Tengo que mirar algo, tú sacalos afuera, tranquilo, vuelvo ahora,

con esto se fue.

Por el pasillo comenzó a oír una voz para luego llevarse una sorpresa ante un grito, acercándose más a la fuente de sonido vio una puerta tan grande como el pasillo, dirigiéndose a ella esta se abrió automáticamente mostrando una habitación gigante llena de cables, escritorios y ordenadores, siguió para acabar viendo a tres personas, era una mujer de donde procedía el olor, nunca había contemplado a un humano en su estado más tranquilo, moviéndose lentamente consiguió recibir su olor aún más fuerte, no lo atraía igual que una presa, nunca veía a los humanos como presa, pero esta lo estaba atrayendo, su aroma le daba un pequeño hormigueo en sus partes, ya muy pegado a ella ella se dio la vuelta al sentir la tensión de sus compañeros, lo estaba mirando, sabía que estaba allí, notó como sus latidos del corazón empezaron a crecer, vio como ella comenzó a irse a un lado, él imitó su gesto, de repente es apuntado por un arma de fuego que empezó a dispararle, Rócar perdió el equilibrio ante el susto, ya para cuando se recuperó ya no estaba la mujer, corrió a la salida, pero algo lo detuvo, un grito, acelerando el paso por el pasillo se encontró con Brutush aplastando a la mujer,

"¡Sucia y repugnante, HUMANA!, te haré lo mismo que lo que le haces a mi especie",

¡NO!,

Rócar saltó sobre él empujándolo fuera de la mujer, ya con su general abajo giró su cabeza para ver aún a la humana en su lugar, asustado por lo que podría pasarle le gritó,

¡VETE!,

viendo como se iba salió de encima de Brutush para empezar a correr, pero fue empujado por este cayendo al suelo, intentando llegar a su posición se encontró al superior matando a una mujer pero no era ella, por lo que parecía ser su pareja saltó sobre él para acabar tumbado por su cola,

"Aquí tienes a tu asquerosa humana, ahora sufrirás su misma suerte, igual que mis anteriores hermanos que fueron asesinados por ¡vosotros!", después de ver la matanza, Rócar noto un temblor potente, algo no iba bien, de repente una explosión lo animó a huir, llegando a la salida con Brutush salto a fuera para aterrizar en uno de los árboles, se dio la vuelta para luego ver la nave caer sobre ellos, saltando ágilmente sobre los árboles intento que esta no se le estrellara encima, dando un último impulso una onda expansiva lo empujó.

Levantándose empezó a quitarse el polvo de encima, lo que vio después lo dejó atónito, estaba la nave derribada haciendo que los árboles se doblaran en distintas direcciones y otros fueran arrancados de cuajo, esta estaba muy cerca de él, se libró por unos metros de que le aplastará, pero su preocupación fue callada al oír a sus hermanos y hermanas acercarse, estaba su grupo con las crías, sorprendentemente estas le daban su atención solamente a uno,

¿Volcún?, ¿ya te cogieron cariño?,

dijo Rócar alegremente a su amigo,

este sentándose cerca de él, dejó espacio para que se sentaran las crías a su lado, Rócar observó como estas empezaron a dar mimos al cuerpo de su amigo, como hacen unos cachorros con su madre para expresar cariño.

Estaba intentando encontrar una salida, desde que habían salido de su cárcel no habían sabido a dónde dirigirse,

'¿Hermano, tú crees que vamos a salir de aquí?',

*No te preocupes hermanita, saldremos de este lugar y no vamos a sufrir más*,

noto como la felicidad de sus dos hermanas empezaron a aumentar.

No sabía a donde ir, se encontraba perdido pero de repente algo lo distrajo,

una voz, se giró para ver a uno de su misma especie de tamaño adulto hablándole, le pedía que se fueran con ellos, él no sabía si confiar, tenía miedo, pero eso no fue excusa de defender a su familia, este habló otra vez llegando a convencerle, siguiendo a un gigante guerrero llegaron a la salida para reunirse con un grupo de zánganos que empezaron a rodearlos, de repente sienten que el aire empieza a aumentar y un ruido ensordecedor lo acompañaba, eran los motores encendiéndose, siguiendo al grupo se fueron a un lugar más seguro, pero los motores comenzaron a adquirir más fuerza provocando que empezaran a succionarlos, pidiendo ayuda vio como un zángano se puso encima de ellos sujetándolos al suelo,

¡SUGETAROS!,

intentando agarrarse al suelo oyó un rugido, se giró para ver a un guerrero ser absorbido por uno de los motores, la sangre amarilla se vertió por todo este provocando que explotara,

¡CORRER!,

notando que la fuerza exterior minimizo comenzó a correr con sus hermanas y su salvador, llegando a un lugar seguro vieron como esta caia poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo provocando una onda arrasando alrededor de ella.

Ya a salvo, empezaron a mimar al que salvó sus vidas.

Volando observó como la nave se iba hundiendo entre los árboles mientras las demás cápsulas salían despedidas en diferentes direcciones, al final el silencio fue ahogado por un sonido ensordecedor, la nave se estrelló sin crear ninguna explosión, pero sí algún daño importante en todo su sistema, su mirada fue llevada a la derecha donde estaba Sonia agarrando a la cría mientras visualizaba la tragedia cuando esta le empezó a hablar,

-¿Qué haremos ahora?, apuesto que ya no funciona ninguna radio, no podremos pedir ayuda-

:Tranquila, seguro que habrá alguna que se haya salvado, al aterrizar iremos a buscarla, los demás harán lo mismo… ahora descansa y agarra a esa cosa fuerte, que no se me acerque:,

vio como ella le dio una mirada de enfado al decir eso último, a él no le gustaban esas cosas y aun menos estar encerrado en un espacio estrecho con ellas.

Después de unos minutos sintieron el cambio repentino de la gravedad, Sonia agarró muy fuerte a Junior, Robin mientras, estaba intentando relajarse, intentando coger una respiración tranquila solo consiguió que la situación le hicieron respirar como si estuviera en pleno parto.

El impacto fue duro, pero las capas de la cápsulas ablandaron el golpe, esta, abriendo la puerta transparente dejo salir a Sonia, Robin y Junior al exterior.

Nota Autor:

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero quería hacerlo interesante, bueno espero que os haya gustado el segundo y también espero que os guste este, adiós y muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.


	4. Día y noche

No soy dueña de ninguna de las películas de Alien.

Todos estos personajes del Fanfiction, son inventados por mi.

Sonia -Con esta letra e signo-

Junior (E004) Con esta letra

Robin :Con esta letra e signo:

Rócar Con esta letra e línea

Bruthus "Con esta letra e signo"

Volcún Con esta letra

Un soldado cualquiera *Con esta letra e signo*

E001 'Con esta letra e signo'

E002 'Con esta letra e signo'

E003 *Con esta letra e signo*

John Cranel -letra e signo-

Fernando Casas "letra e signo"

Lurna +Con esta letra e signo+

Capítulo 4

Día y noche

Sonia cogió su mochila mientras salía de la cápsula, miró a Robin para ver como empezó a escanear el terreno, eso le recordó que no estaban solos fuera, él cogiendo su walkie talkie comenzó a hablar,

:Capitán, capitán…nada, no responde, da igual, lo intentaremos luego, ahora hay que irse:,

empezó a andar dirección a donde habían despegado, pero ella lo paró poniendo una mano en su hombro,

-Espera, ¿no será mejor buscar un lugar seguro para hacer la campaña?, ya está anocheciendo-,

el hombre le mostró una mirada de duda durante unos segundos, hasta que aceptó su idea,

:Está bien, vamos:.

Tenían todo preparado, Sonia estaba dentro de la campaña dando de cenar a Junior, Robin, mientras, intentaba encontrar una postura cómoda,

-Ai, para ya, te mueves más que un perro con lombrices-,

empezó a quejarse ella,

:Ya, no te jode, tú estás encima de los dos sacos de dormir y yo en el puto suelo, durmiendo como los caballos:,

-¡Robin!, hay un niño…-

:¡Sonia, eso no es un niño!:,

-No, no es un niño, es mi hijo, y te pido que evites decir palabrotas delante de él…¿entendido?-,

Robin puso los ojos en blanco antes de aceptar,

:Está bien:,

-...Robin-,

:¿Si?:,

-Que sepas que no todos los caballos duermen acostados, algunos duermen de pie-,

al acabar recibió un bufido del hombre al que a ella le produjo una carcajada, limpiando todo, se acostó para apagar la linterna acabando por dormirse poco a poco.

Levantando lentamente los párpados, noto la oscuridad acariciarle las pupilas, sintió la respiración de Junior en pleno sueño. Intentando volver a dormir escucho un sonido que le puso los pelos de punta, era el escáner, estaba pitando en una pulsación muy lenta, se atrevió a mirar la pantalla para ver un punto quieto en la esquina, aterrorizada, intentó llamar a su compañero pero el sonido se hizo más fuerte y rápido, sabía lo que se estaba acercando.

Rócar entró en la colmena con su grupo entero, pero de repente noto que alguien lo empujó a una esquina para empezar a notar el aliento en su hocico,

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!, ¡¿qué, EH!?, ¡¿por que dejastes escapar a esa sucia humana?!",

Brutush le dijo entre dientes, sus palabras le hirieron al oír como insultaba a esa mujer, sin poder aguantar más le gritó defendiéndose,

¡NO ES UNA SUCIA HUMANA!,

su voz grave y seria llamó la atención de todo el mundo incluyendo la reina, ella comenzó a preguntar,

¿Qué es lo que pasa?, Rócar, ¿porqué contestas a tu hermano?,

Brutush la miró para hablarle,

"Me contesta, porque, por lo que parece, ahora le parecen buenos los humanos",

dijo con una voz burlona,

yo, aprovechando para acabar con una… HUMANA…",

esta última palabra la dijo escupiendole a la cara al zángano, demostrando que esta le daba asco hasta pronunciarla,

"Este me empujó dejando que se escapara…¿qué te pasa Rócar?, ¡¿es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que nos hicieron la última vez que llegaron aquí?!",

esto último dijo mirando a su hermano.

La reina se enfureció, los demás se quedaron atónitos ante la explicación del guerrero. Quitando los brazos que lo amarraban se acercó a la reina, esta acercó su mandíbula a él mostrando un rugido constante. Sabía que estaba enfadada con él por su osadía a defender una especie inferior y perjudicial para su familia, su cerebro estaba colapsado ante la presión que ejercía la escena,

Madre, yo… 

¡SILENCIO!, ¿cómo te atreves a defender a un humano?…¡¿EH?!, ¡tú, ya sabes que ya hemos intentado comunicarnos con ellos, lo único que hicimos fue darles nuestra confianza para que luego nos apuñalaran por la espalda…esas cosas son humanos, solo saben empeorar las cosas, destruir todo lo que encuentran sin nisiquiera pensar en su valor…!,

le fastidiaba la idea de aceptar el hecho de no volver a intentarlo de nuevo, él quería creer que no todos ellos tienen algo malo, y la mujer no le dio una nueva sensación, sino también fé, fé en que podría ser verdad hacer paz entre ellos. No pudo guardar su idea a la reina,

¿Pero…no podríamos volver a intentarlo?, sería muy bueno para la colonia evitar más conflictos con ellos,

¿Cómo?, ¿quieres que…?,

fue callada al oír el murmullo combinado de todos sus hijos e hijas presentes en la cámara real, de golpe una voz se hace eco entre las voces callandolos,

+Madre, creo que tiene razón, un pacto entre los humanos y nosotros haría que acabara este problema, todos sabemos lo que paso, pero…¿no podríamos intentarlo otra vez?, no vale la pena seguir con esto, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, evitaría que nuestra raza siguiera siendo capturada y experimentada por ellos, o las bajas en la colmena…¿no cree?+,

la voz de Lurna provocó otra masa de murmullos, la reina se quedó asombrada ante la osadía de su hija, se mete en medio de la conversación sin su permiso.

Tiene razón, nos quitaríamos un gran peso de encima. Podría ser, pero eso no va ha quitar la marca que nos dejaron en el pasado. La primera vez que llegaron eran solo un puñado, mirad ahora, era un ejército entero, imaginad que para la próxima llegaran más. Sí, es verdad. Madre, ¿qué hacemos?.

Las voces se mezclaron, los murmullos pasaron a una voz alta y audible para todos, la reina increíblemente el discurso de su hija le hizo empezar a dudar, a Brutush le costaba creer lo que decían sus hermanos y hermanas. Él dando bufidos se fue a quitarse el estrés. La necesidad de destripar a alguien se hicieron inmensas, necesitaba cazar algo ahora mismo si no quería dar un espectáculo de ácido con su hermano. Antes de atravesar la salida, se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a Rócar acabando con enseñarle los dientes, mostrando claramente que no estaba contento con el resultado de la misión.

Hijos, ya veremos lo que hacemos, ahora vamos ha cenar y descansar, ya han pasado suficientes cosas, si no os habéis fijado aún, tenemos nuevos hermanos y hermanas presentes, 

dijo señalando a las crías que tímidamente se pegaron a Volcún.

La reina estiró los brazos hacia ellos como intentando dar un abrazo,

Adelante,

Volcún les dijo suavemente dando señal de que se acercaran, lentamente salieron de su protección para moverse hacia la reina, ya delante de ella, esta bajó su cabeza acabando por acariciar con sus labios sus caparazones,

¿Tenéis nombre?,

ante esta pregunta la reina recibio una negación por las tres cabezas,

Pues os tendré que nombrar, ¿queréis pertenecer a esta familia?,

ellos por su memoria genérica sabían que las reinas eran las encargadas de nombrar y aceptar a los futuros hijos, si estos no querían ser nombrados por ella u otra cosa en que ella lo negase, estos serían echados y buscados como una presa más, aceptaron de inmediato asintiendo con sus cabezas, la gran xenomorfa movió su cráneo a la izquierda hasta la primera hembra,

Tú serás… Fortis,

recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza proveniente de la primera, paso para la segunda,

Tú… Hilarem,

esta no pudo evitar abrazar el hocico de esta con sus brazos. Estaba contenta de haber sido nombrada y aceptada en una familia. La reina pasó para al último,

Y tú… Ductor,

ella, al acabar de nombrarlo vio como este le hacía una reverencia de gratitud, ella como respuesta también se inclinó.

Ellos volvieron junto a Volcún con el que estaba acompañado por su caricias de sus nuevos padres empezaron a enredarse a ellos, pero duró poco el momento ya que la reina interrumpió,

¿Donde está Cortus?,

ante la pregunta observo como los equipos movieron la mirada a abajo,Madre, ha…él está muerto, fue absorbido por la nave destruyéndolo….

La noticia le atravesó el corazón como una flecha, había perdido muchos hijos antes, pero eso no quitaba que lo haya superado, eso siempre iba a ser una carga de por vida.

Después de un momento de silencio ante la muerte de su hermano todos comenzaron a repartir la carne,

Rócar, tú tomarás la mitad de tu parte, ¿entendido?,

Sí…madre.

Estaba en la entrada notando la brisa suave de la noche, los sonidos nocturnos de los animales le recordaban que Brutush aún seguía allí afuera. Se preguntaba donde estaba la mujer, no paró de pensar en ella desde que la cabeza hacía atrás se aseguro de que nadie estaba despierto, aunque era difícil, ya que no tenían ojos, pero todos estaban tirados encima de otros, lentamente moviendo su cuerpo salió al exterior. La hierba húmeda le cubría sus manos y pies, estirando sus extremidades empezó a andar decidido a buscar al ser que le quitaba el sueño, dando totalmente atención a su aroma, intento rastrearlo, comenzó a seguir su destino.

El frío lo cubría manteniendo su humedad intacta, el aroma se hacía fuerte a cada paso que daba, hasta que divisó un objeto raro nunca visto, quieto, intento pensar qué hacer, lentamente se acercó al extraño bulto, ya pegado, notó una fina capa suave de tela tocarle el rostro, sintió la respiración acelerada de su objetivo, pero también habían otras, una de ellas le era diferente a las demás, eso le produjo una gran curiosidad por saberlo, llevando su mano a la extraña cerradura metálica clavó su garra en la entrada de la cremallera. Entre el chasquido, las pulsaciones rápidas aumentaron, sabía que ella tenía miedo, pero, no sabía lo que haría al entrar, parado, mirando a la entrada dividida por la línea metálica.

De repente una uña afilada negra atravesó la cremallera, estirando el brazo a la mochila la abrió en silencio, de su interior sacó la pistola que había usado antes, apuntó a la entrada, la mano de ella empezó a temblar bruscamente por el terror, la presión de la sangre era enorme, notaba como esta atravesaba su corazón para irse y volver. Después de dos minutos en tensión el ser se alejó, se quedó perpleja al oír el alejamiento de los pasos de su acosador. Sujetando aún el arma en su mano sudorosa despertó a Robin,

-Robin… Robin… Robin-,

:¿Qué pasa?:,

-Uno de ellos se ha acercado a la campaña, pero se fue sin hacer nada, hace poco casi entra-,

:¿Qué?...¿enserio?:,

-Robin, tendremos que irnos de aquí, sabrá donde estamos ahora, podría venir por nosotros en cualquier momento-,

:No lo se, se que es insensato quedarse, pero aún más salir afuera sin nisiquiera conocer nada del entorno, fauna o todo lo que nos rodea:,

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿que hagamos guardia?-,

:Creo que va a ser lo mejor, la haré yo, tú descansa...pero, ¿enserio que se fue?, es algo muy raro que no nos atacará cuando tuvo oportunidad, me preocupa que esa cosa tuya tenga algo que ver:,

-No le eches la culpa, él estaba dormido-,

:Sonia, de algo así nunca sale nada bueno:,

ella dio una mirada de tristeza ante la criatura, estaba asustada de que él tuviera razón y tuviera que abandonarlo o peor, matarlo,

-Venga, haz la guardia, no te duermas y…ten cuidado-,

dijo con la voz apagada mientras volvía al sueño.

Madre, tengo que hablar contigo,

Sí, hijo dime,

Madre, cuando Curtos…murió, también lo hizo la nave, ella perdió el vuelo, y todos los humanos están aquí con nosotros,

Mmm, ya veremos que hacer, creo que Lurna ha provocado una nueva idea a todos, no se si va a funcionar, pero aún menos si hacemos lo correcto,

Lo haremos madre…lo haremos,

Había estado varias horas despierto, ahora, para su alegría, el amanecer empezaba a cubrir el lugar, se acercó a Sonia para despertarla meneandola,

:Sonia, yaes hora de irse:,

recibió un gemido de ella, viendo como esta intentaba levantarse,

-Ya, ya voy…ya me despierto-,

ella estiró un brazo inconsciente a la manta que cubría a la cría para dar una exclamación de sorpresa,

-¡¿Dón-dónde está Junior?!,

ante la pregunta, los dos comenzaron a dar vueltas sobre sí palpando a la vez el suelo con las manos,

:¿Cómo has podido perderla?, ¿no te quería?:,

-¡Callate!-,

:No, admitelo, admite que sabes que esa criatura no siente nada, no es tu cría, ni tú su madre:,

-¡Callate!-,

cubriendo su cara con las manos empezó a llorar, le dolían las palabras de su amigo, noto la mano de él en su hombro, de repente un chillido procedente de la mochila de Sonia la interrumpió, ella apartó su mano para abrir su mochila, Junior estaba entre las botellas de agua, cogiendolo la humedad recién adquirida en su piel, ya tenía las patas desarrolladas, eso le dio capacidad para moverse fuera de su refugio,

-Ju-Junior, no vuelvas a darme un susto así-,

dijo entre sollozos mientras lo abrazaba,

:Por lo que parece, solo necesitaba un poco de humedad:,

la cría le dio toda la atención al hombre para separarse de los brazos de su madre, intentando acercarse a él, caminó a cuatro patas mostrando agilidad al andar, Robin no pudo evitar retroceder, verlo le daba escalofríos,

:¡Vete!:,

tranquilamente la mujer lo volvió a coger en sus brazos. Le fue un gran alivio que se lo quitara, su cuerpo rosado y viscoso lo hacía desear vomitar, intentando calmar el revuelto en su estómago salió de la tienda, cogiendo una buena bocanada de aire sale al exterior, la brisa de la mañana le acariciaba la piel, el sol salía entre unas montañad cerca de su zona, mirándolas se preguntaba donde estaba el nido, aunque esa pregunta fue interrumpida al oír a Sonia salir torpemente de la campaña.

Él mientras caminaba rastreaba la zona para saber si estaban en peligro, Sonia iba detrás con Junior encima de su saco envuelto. Ya no le afecta el frío, podía aguantarse y caminar a cuatro patas perfectamente sin sufrir ningún accidente, aunque su tamaño aún lo hacía algo vulnerable. De repente este empezó a chillar arriba, los dos humanos alarmados miraron a su dirección para ver un ave volar hacia ellos, no era tan grande como un águila, pero demostraba tener garras, su cuerpo estaba compuesto de plumas negras y verdes, no tenía un pico, si nó un hocico como si se tratara de un lagarto,unas plumas muy largas en su posterior haciendo de cola, unos ojos negros redondos delante del cráneo, apuntando las garras hacia el ser diminuto empezó a descender. Sonia estirando sus brazos atrás lo agarro para empezar a correr. Mientras huía del ave alienigena estaba rebuscando en su cazadora. Junior empezó a chillar más fuerte provocando que el depredador se acercara aún más. Escuchando los aleteos de esta siguio corriendo, de golpe saca una daga de su cazadora para sorpresa de la criatura, ella se da la vuelta apuntandolo con la daga, ante la cercanía de este al objeto consiguió desgarrarle la boca. La criatura herida cae sobre ella empujándola al suelo, Sonia mareada nota los pasos apresurados de Robin que apareció de repente a levantarla, pero ve como empieza a ser atacado por el ser. Robin sacando su daga de caza, empieza a dar ráfagas cortantes al cielo, pero es detenido al notar las uñas de la bestia clavarse en su brazo para saltarle al cuello.

-¡ROBIN!-,

Sonia gritó mientras corría a socorrerlo, cogiéndolo del cuello lo separó de su amigo para estamparlo al suelo y darle de cuchillazos, entre golpes noto la sangre golpearle la cara y su cuerpo manchando la ropa,

-Muere, muere, ¡muere!-.

Robin estaba paralizado viendo como su mejor amiga mataba al ser con la daga. Ya, muerto en el suelo con la sangre manchando la superficie dejó de apuñalarlo. Sonia noto los rastros de adrenalina que anteriormente la consumieron transformándola, volviendo la mirada a su espalda vio a Junior observar otro árbol,

:¿Qué...ha sido…eso?:,

a Robin le costaba vocalizar por la culpa del dolor en su garganta,

-Seguramente un ave autóctona de aquí, no era muy grande y se las apañó para hacernos daño-,

:Junior le llamó la atención, y…aunque…nos hubiera puesto en peligro, ha sido muy listo a la vez, mira, ya tenemos algo que llevarnos a la boca:,

-Pero ya tenemos la comida envasada…¿por qué has hecho eso hijo?-,le miró para ver que aún seguía con la mirada fija en el árbol, de repente empezó a chillar mostrando a otro ave alienigena salir de la copa hacia él.

-¡DIOS SANTO, NOOO!-,

pero antes de que este llegara a tocarla, Junior saltó sobre el expulsando su boca retráctil. El sonido de huesos romperse ocuparon los oídos de los humanos, que vieron como el ave caia desangrándose entre los ataques del revientapechos. Ahora muerta su presa le dio toda su atención a su madre para acabar hablándole,

Es para que os hagáis más fuertes, note la presencia de estos seres en los árboles, sabía que nos estaban observando, así que les llame la atención para que pudierais verlos y no os atacaran en un momento muy vulnerable, tenemos que hacernos fuertes para sobrevivir..

Sonia miró a Robin para ver a un hombre completamente asombrado por el acto del pequeño ser,

-Robin, me ha dicho que era para hacernos más fuertes, quiere que evolucionemos ante el entorno-,

:A, eso tiene sentido, es verdad, no sabemos nada sobre este planeta y vamos como si fuéramos por el camino de Santiago…¡PERO QUE COJONES, ¿ES QUE HABLA CONTIGO?!:,

-A eso, sí...él puede comunicarse conmigo a partir de ondas cerebrales-.

Robin ya estaba empezando a hartarse a todo esto, pero en vez de protestar todo lo que tenía planeado, levantó los brazos en señal de rendición para darse la vuelta y seguir la señal de la nave. Sonia recogió a los cadáveres para meterlos en una bolsa que a la vez la metió en la mochila. Junior subió al saco manchadolo de sangre de la reciente caza.

La mirada de Brutush lo seguía desde que había llegado de su caza, ahora mismo estaban en una reunión con la reina. El grupo zángano estaba delante de ella prestandole toda atención, Brutush estaba apoyado en una esquina masticando un trozo de carne fresca que mantenía en su puño. Había dudado que hacer desde la información que le pasó Volcún, ahora tenía planeado una nueva misión, en la que incluía a su hijo Rócar,

Rócar, este plan será hecho por ti,

de repente el zángano serio le dio toda su atención,

¿Quieres que lo haga yo solo?, ¿qué tengo que hacer?,

Ya que la has dejado ir, tú irás a ver a esa humana, la buscaras para intentar que ella convenza a su jefe de nuestra hospitalidad y nuestro deseo de que acabe este enfrentamiento,

el silencio cubrió la cámara de huevos, a Rócar le costaba creer lo que había dicho la reina. Brutush ante la noticia escupió el trozo de su boca lanzándose con una interrogación,

"!¿QUÉ?!",

Hijo ten cuidado, espero que no me falles, confiamos en ti,

S-sí madre,

dirigiéndose a la salida vio el movimiento de la cabeza de Brutush apuntándole. La brisa le acariciaba, poniendo total atención al aroma de la humana empezó a andar.

Habían estado dos horas horas caminando, el sol era apenas visible por la culpa de los árboles, Junior seguía alertó encima de la mochila. Le parecía interminable el bosque, Robin juraba que se volvería loco si seguían una hora más así sin poder llegar a un nuevo lugar que informara de su avance. No se tropezaron con nuevos depredadores, pero el bosque estaba cubierto de unos extraños mamíferos pequeños, casi como conejos, ella estaba apuntando con la daga a su entorno preparada para algún ataque. De repente una luz los desconcentran de sus pensamientos, era el final del bosque, el sol los empezó a pegar mostrando un campo libre de hierba alta,

:Perfecto, ya estamos cerca, el pitido de la señal de la nave se está haciendo más fuerte:,

-Si que nos llevó lejos la cápsula-,

:Venga, adelante:.

La hierba alta los hacía tropezar, de vez en cuando veían unos cuernos sobresaliendo de ella.

Había llegado a la zona de esta noche, el olor se dirigía al bosque. Con todas las ganas del mundo empezó a correr para trepar por el trocó de uno de ellos, llegando a su copa comenzó a saltar de rama a rama. Con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se impulsaba para saltar, siendo pegado por el viento notaba la frescura del aire, las aves huían al verlo, dando un saltó lleno de adrenalina hacia el cielo atrapando con su boca uno de ellos, estaba hambriento, no había podido consumir demasiada carne por la culpa de su castigo impuesto por la reina, era irónico el desprecio de los humanos por ella para que de la noche a la mañana cambiara de idea. Duró poco en llegar al final del bosque, llegando a los campos callo al suelo.

La noche llegó a cubrir el paisaje, bajando la temperatura y aumentando la humedad. Sonia estaba acabando de estirar el saco de dormir, Robin estaba profundamente dormido en el suyo, entre los ronquidos ella cogió el arma de fuego para empezar a hacer la guardia. Los minutos pasaban despacio, demasiado despacio para ella, cada segundo era un segundo menos de espera para un nuevo día, momento de libertad y visibilidad, la noche era la prisionera, oscura, fría…aterradora. Notaba la lenta respiración de Junior en su pierna, el silencio le hacía pitar los oídos, de repente un ruido la separó de sus pensamientos, un golpe seco, se repitió, el golpe miles de gotas comenzaron a caer encima de la tela, estaba lloviendo, eso la relajó, ahora sería fácil librarse de depredadores. Miró el escáner para al final no ver nada en él, el terreno estaba limpia de xenomorfos, apoyando una mano en su hijo empezó a acariciarlo, este se estremeció ante el tacto de la piel.

Un sonido repetitivo golpeaba sus tímpanos, con él una luz lo acompañaba, la ansiedad lo empezó a consumir para despertar. Sorprendido se levantó para golpear su frente contra el cristal,

-Ah…joder…-,

el ronquido de una persona lo hizo mirar a su lado, era Fernando que estaba aún inconsciente después del aterrizaje. Empezando a notar claustrofobia le puso una mano en el brazo de su acompañante para comenzar a menearlo,

-¡Despierta, despierta…-,

recibió solo una mueca del hombre. Notando que la presión aumentaba no pudo aguantar más,

-¡DESPIERTA COÑO!-.

Fernando se sobresaltó al notar su tímpano roto por una voz estruendosa. Abriendo los ojos vio a su capitán despertando, de él pasó a la estancia, observó un vidrio cerrarles el camino.

"¿Qué ha pasado?",

-Que, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¡PUES QUE NOS QUEDAMOS INCONSCIENTES Y A SABER CUÁNTO TIEMPO HEMOS ESTADO AQUÍ ENCERRADOS, PORQUE TE JURO QUE ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ASFIXIARME!-,

"Pues abrimos la puerta",

-¡NO, TONTO DEL CULO, NO VES QUE ESTÁ LLOVIENDO, ¿QUÉ QUIERES?,¿QUÉ NOS MOJEMOS?, RECUERDA QUE YA NO ESTAMOS EN LA NAVE-.

Fernando apartando la mano de la palanca se acomodó en su sitio, pero de repente un recuerdo lo golpeó,

"¡La nave, Dios mío, es verdad, si la nave se ha estrellado, eso significa…¡NO, NOOO!, ¡EL ESPÉCIMEN!",

con eso cogio de las mangas del cuello con sus manos al capitán. Él asustado por la escena le preguntó,

-C-como que el espécimen-,

Fernando lo empezó a menear,

"LA MADRE DE TODOS LOS DESCUBRIMIENTOS SEGURAMENTE DESTRUIDO!, SOY ESTÚPIDO, DEJAR ALGO TAN VALIOSO EN UNA MESA…pero, Sonia estaba, ella tenia permiso a entrar en la guardería, y seguramente leyó el expediente, apuesto que lo tendrá, ella no dejaría que algo asi desapareciera…tengo que saberlo",

-Fernando, dime lo que pasa, me estás empezando a acojonar-.

Estaba empezando a dudar si Fernando estaba loco, pero su incomodidad fue interrumpida al oír una voz desde su walkie talkie,

-Señor, señor, ¿está aí?-,

él empezando a sentir una luz de esperanza en su corazón lo cogió para empezar a hablar,

-Sí, ¿quién eres?-,

-Sonia Robinson, científica, ayudante del científico Fernando, estoi con Robin, vamos directos a la nave para buscar alguna radio para pedir auxilio, creemos que los demás harán lo mismo, e probado comunicarme con ellos, pero nadie responde-,

-Está bien, tranquilos, intentaré si puedo informar a los demás del destino, buena idea Sonia-.

Era increíble, John estaba hablando con Sonia, la única en poder entrar en la guardería y tocar sus archivos, lleno de nervios cogio el walkie talkie de su capitán cuando este acabó de hablar,

"¡SONIA, SONIA, ¿has estado en la guardería?!",

-¡Fernando, s-sí he entrado, ¿por?-,

"El espécimen E004, seguro que lo sabes, necesito saber si lo tienes".

El silencio cubrió la otra línea, después de unos minutos apareció otra vez la voz,

-N-no, mmm…en realidad no…no pude salvarlo, fue una desgracia, algo así perderlo, lo siento-,

el dolor y el fracaso lo abrazaron, noto como el corazón le daba punzadas cada vez que latía, había perdido la oportunidad de estudiar una especie única con un desarrollo único.

"N-no pasa…nada, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que aterrizaste",

-Dos días, esta es la segunda noche-.

La respuesta los golpeo, habían estado inconscientes dos días.

Nota autor:

Siento haber tardado, pero ya he subido el último episodio, eso es lo que importa. Una cosa, ¿sabeis los nombres de las nuevas crías?, pues Fortis=E001 es fuerte en latín, Hilarem=E002 es alegre en latín y Ductor=E003 es líder en latín.

Espero que os guste, gracias por vuestro tiempo;).


	5. Nuevo excursionista

No soy dueña de ninguna de las películas de Alien.

Todos estos personajes del Fanfiction, son inventados por mi.

Sonia -Con esta letra e signo-

Junior (E004) Con esta letra

Robin :Con esta letra e signo:

Rócar Con esta letra e línea

Volcún Con esta letra

John Cranel -letra e signo-

Fernando Casas "letra e signo"

Lurna +Con esta letra e signo+

Sergio — con este signo—

Capítulo 5

Nuevo excursionista

La noche cubrió el paisaje, trayendo consigo el frío y la soledad. Pero la tranquilidad es interrumpida por un estruendo para luego ver caer agua del cielo. Estaba lloviendo, sabía que no podía refugiarse y su única opción era esperar. El barro comenzó a cubrirlo.

Unas cuantas horas después, Robin estaba haciendo la guardia. Después de que Sonia se fuera a dormir, el tiempo comenzó a minimizarse dando así al final una noche tranquila.

El amanecer estaba apareciendo detrás de las colinas alumbrando a todo ser, piedra y planta con su luz. Sonia, ya despierta por haber vigilado las últimas horas, despertó a su amigo. Con movimientos bruscos este se levantó mostrando las pocas ganas de levantarse con la mirada. Recogiendo, guardando la campaña colocaron las mochilas a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, dirígenos-,

:Espera, no lo tengo, ¿lo tendrás tú en la mochila?:,

-Haber, mira-.

Robin abrió la cremallera para revolver la mochila en busca del sonar. Tropezando entre la comida de Sonia y Junior llegó a encontrarlo.

:Lo tengo:,

-Perfecto, pues vamos-,

Sonia, para cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Robin paralizado mirando tras ella. Sonia, siguiendo la mirada lentamente, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un gran xenomorfo a veinte metros de ellos mirándolos. Este se dirigió hacia ellos entre pasos largos. El terror la llegó a cubrir, torpemente busco dentro de su cazadora para encontrar el arma,

:Sonia, el arma:,

-Ya voy, ya voy-,

la presión del momento aumentó, barriendo cada parte de su cazadora abrio cremalleras,

:¡Sonia, rápido!:,

-¡YA VOY, YA VOY!-,

:¡SONIA!:.

Sacando por fin el arma de fuego, señaló al frente para encontrarse con el zángano ya delante de ellos. Sorprendida apretó el gatillo...pero este no hizo su función, se quedó atascado a medio camino.

-¡NO!-.

Tirandole el arma de fuego, cogió el brazo de Robin para empezar a tirar de él. Corriendo por la hierba alta intentaban huir del Alien. El barro los pegaba al suelo mientras la hierba los enredaba. Sonia cayó al enredarse con esta, tirada en el suelo, vio como Junior tambien sufria el mismo destino delante de ella.

-¡Junior!-,

arrastrándose, lo recogió. Robin la vio caer, ante el estímulo corrió hacía ella, no podía perderla. La adrenalina lo atravesaba, sentía a su corazón trabajar como nunca antes. Para cuando se agacho para levantarla, el xenomorfo estaba delante de ellos. Paralizados, observaron desde lo bajo su imponente altura. Este bajo lentamente hasta llegar a ponerse en cuclillas.

Observó el miedo en sus caras. La mujer llevaba consigo a una cría de los suyos, pero sabía que no era de su colonia ya que su olor procedía de ella, era su cría. Estirando su brazo, le devolvió el arma. Sabía que esa cosa si hubiera estado bien lo hubiera matado, aunque el con sus veloces reflejos lo hubiera esquivado. Era un buen comienzo para conseguir crear una confianza. Imitandole, se sentó como ella.

Estaba asombrada, él estaba delante de ella sin hacer nada, solo imitando su postura. Recuperando las pulsaciones de su corazón, intentó probar algo nuevo. Era asombroso, la belleza de su especie estaba representada en él. No tenía ojos pero sentía su mirada mostrar empatía por ella. Estirando el brazo, intentó llegar a su cráneo, pero su mano fue repudiada con un movimiento de cabeza antes de poder tocarlo.

Sabía lo que quería ella. Si quería crear confianza con la humana, tendría que dejarle atravesar algunos muros. Acercando su cabeza, o intentara de nuevo. No pasaron unos segundos hasta que noto una piel suave rozar contra su caparazón. Un pequeño cosquilleo lo atravesó provocando un gemido.

-No nos va ha hacer daño. Sería una gran oportunidad para investigar…-,

:Por favor, ni se te ocurra traerlo con nosotros:,

-Pero…-,

:Pero nada, esa cosa no viene con nosotros, ¿entendido?:,

-Como desees-.

Ella se separó del ser lentamente para no llamar la atención. Increíblemente este se quedó quieto. Alejándose entre pasos tranquilos, giró la cabeza para verlo aún quieto. Robin estaba recuperando la respiración. Sentía que esa bestia ya no los seguiría, pero se equivocó. Noto un pequeño toque en su hombro, cuando se dio la vuelta, el xenomorfo los estaba mirando. Robin le dio unos toques a Sonia.

-¿Qué pasa Robiiii…-,

:Dime que no nos sigue:.

Sonia miró a Junior,

-Cariño, ¿sabes si nos sigue?, ¿qué quiere?.

El olor de la criatura machacaba sus sentidos. Reconocía que era uno de su especie, pero no de su familia, no tenía el olor de su madre. Entendía lo que quería ante su comportamiento. Deseaba estar con su madre, no entendía el porqué, pero él quería comunicarse con ella.

Quiere estar contigo. No se porqué, pero es como si quisiera…comunicarse.

El silencio se apoderó de ella, y entre él se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Nos lo llevamos!-,

:¡Pero…!:,

-Nada de peros, él ya nos va ha seguir de todos modos. En este tiempo lo estudiaré y descubriré su propósito-,

:Puff, comernos, de toda la vida:,

-No. Porque él solo se interesa por mi, y tiene que haber una explicación-,

:...Metertela:,

-¡Robin!-.

Él se empezó a reír ante la exclamación de su compañera. Sonia se fijó que el xenomorfo doblaba la cabeza ante la risa del hombre, como preguntándose porqué hacía eso. Sonia aprovechó el momento para su primera prueba, llamándole la atención, empezó a hablarle.

-Es, una, risa. Risa, ja, ja, ja, ja-.

Increíblemente, el Alien imitó el sonido y movimiento de boca. Abriendo y cerrando sacó unos pequeños chirridos. Robin se calló al verlo así.

-Santa madre de Dios, me está imitando, mira Robin-,

:Increible:,

-Sí. Venga, hay que irse-,

:Una cosa, ¿sabes que allí nos estará esperando gente:,

-Ai, sí. Ayer por la noche conseguí comunicarme con el capitán. Está con el doctor Fernando, y les avisé a donde íbamos, ellos estarán haciendo lo mismo que nosotros ahora mismo-,

:¿Enserio?, perfecto pues…, el Alien:,

-¿Qué?...ahhh, no sé, pero yo me lo llevaré igualmente. Además, a Fernando le gustará verlo, así podremos investigar a un ejemplar tan bueno como este-,

:¿Pero tú no decías que ningún ser merecía ser experimentado de tales maneras, y eso fue lo que hizo que tengas a esa cosa rosada:,

-En eso tienes razón. Pero no le haremos daño, solo será aprender más de su instinto. Nos ayudaría a comprenderlos y a estar un paso más cerca de acabar con los conflictos y poder unirnos-,

:Lo que tú digas:.

Con eso, Robin siguió la señal de la nave.

Fernando y John, estaban atravesando una llanura llena de hierba alta. John se ocupaba de llevar el rastreador de señal, mientras Fernando el escáner de xenomorfos. El paseo se había hecho tranquilo. Llegando a un bosque, empezaron a atravesarlo,

-¿Detectas algo doctor?-,

"No. Por ahora nada".

De repente la rotura de hojas secas los paró.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?",

-Muévete-,

Siguieron el paso, pero el ruido aumentó haciendo que subieran la marcha. Hasta oír pasos rápidos hacia ellos.

-¡Oh joder!-,

"¡No me deje atrás!".

De repente se estampan contra un árbol, recuperando la compostura, se encontraron con una pareja recuperando la respiración.

-¡¿PERO ESTÁIS LOCOS O QUÉ?!, ¡ CASI NOS DAIS UN INFARTO AL CORAZÓN!, ¡decir vuestros nombres ahora!-,

—P-perdonenos, os v-vimos, y…perdón señor. Yo soy el soldado de tierra Sergio,y esta es mi compañera, es la piloto de aviones tripulados, Teresa—,

-Es un placer ver a más gente. Íbamos a la nave, seguimos su señal-,

—Nosotros también íbamos hacia ella. La vimos caer, pero no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir—.

-Pues vamos-.

De repente el movimiento de unas ramas hizo eco en el bosque.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—.

-Dime que es más gente por favor-.

El silencio duró poco, de súpeto salieron dos aves reptilianas rarísimas. Con una velocidad increíble se estamparon contra al científico y el soldado. Su compañera aterrada observó la escena. Con toda su decisión hacía el depredador para arrancarselo de la cara, con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, lo estampo contra el tronco de un árbol. John, después de quitarle el rara ave de Fernando, este empezó a estamparlo a puñetazos contra el suelo.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ERA ESO!?—,

-No lo sé, pero por lo que parece, los xenomorfos no es es mayor de los problemas. Hay que estar atentos, vamos-. Después de la pelea, curaron sus heridas antes de seguir su viaje.

Acercándose al lado de la humana, esta le dió toda su atención.

-Yo, soy, Sonia. So-ni-a. Y él es Robin. Ro-bin. Y este pequeñín es Junior. Ju-ni-or-.

Él comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía comunicarse si no entrelazan sus mentes. Para eso su cabeza tendría que tocar la frente de ella. Además de aprender su idioma. Sin saber que hacer, se quedó quieto.

De vuelta a la marcha, él, en lo alto de la mochila de su madre, se quedó mirándolo. El silencio lo carcomía, desde que llegó no había intentado comunicarse con él. A saber las cosas que tendría que contarle, las cosas que tendría planeado para estar con ellos.

¿Qué es lo que deseas?.

El zángano adulto le presto atención para luego apartar su mirada de él.

¿Qué, he dicho algo mal?, ¿sabes hablar?.

El xenomorfo aún seguía sin hacerle caso. Pero Junior no se quedaría callado hasta que le hablase.

¿Hola?, hola, hola, hola, ho…,

¿Es que nunca te callas?.

Ahí estaba. Una voz grave y tranquila llegó a sus oídos.

Normalmente soy muy callado. Pero, tú eres otra cosa. ¿Porqué nos sigues?, y, ¿qué es lo que te interesa de mi madre.

Gracias a su memoria, puede comunicarse con su idioma alienígena.

No es asunto tuyo pequeño,

No me llames así, y, sí que es asunto mío si mi especie entra en el problema,

¿No te vas a callar si no te lo digo, verdad?,

Descubrelo por ti mismo,

Está bien. Mi colmena a sufrido siempre el abuso de los humanos. Así que hemos decidido hacer un pacto de paz entre ellos para evitar más conflictos y una vida más tranquila. Tú madre fue la elegida para llevarme a su líder,

Una cosa, ¿cómo vas a comunicarte con mi madre, si ni siquiera sabes hablar nuestro idioma?,

¿Vuestro idioma?,

Sí, sé hablar el idioma de los humanos. Por eso, puedo decírselo a mamá,

¿Pero, porqué quieres ayudarme?,

Mi madre me salvó de ser experimentado evitando estar a la vista de los demás. Una vez que volvamos a la nave, ella me llevará a vivir con ella. Mamá se alejará de la población solo para criarme. Sería muy buena idea poder unir a los humanos más con nosotros. Pero ya te digo que estar contigo no es un placer,

Vaya, aún así no intentes hablar con ella de lo del pacto. Necesito hablar su idioma para que ella pueda ver que es real lo que quiero decir, además de que los demás me entienda evitando creer que tu madre está majata por hacerme caso… espera, espera, espera. ¿Tú sabes…?, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?,

¿Qué clase de trato?,

Tú me enseñas el idioma de los humanos para poder comunicarme con ella y poder encontrar al líder y yo responderé a tus preguntas además de que cuando acabe esto, me iré de vuestra vista. ¿Qué dices?.

El deseo de descubrir la verdad detrás de él era inmenso. Pero le preocupaba confiar en sus respuestas, ¿y si eran mentiras?, pero tenía que saberlo todo. Ya decidido, le respondió.

Está bien. Pero, eso no significa que confie en ti. No intentes hacer nada fuera de lo común…¿cómo te llamas?, yo soy Junior,

Yo Rócar.

Las horas pasaron mientras aprendía nuevas palabras y a hacer frases. El tiempo pasó tan rápido para ellos, que se sorprendieron que se hiciera de noche.

Rócar estaba pasmado mirando como hicieran un refugio sin apenas esfuerzo de la nada.

:Muy bien. Yo haré la guardia esta noche. Sonia para dentro, criatura rosada…y tú fuera, a dormir con los demás animales la noche:,

En esto, vio como le cerraron la cremallera. Acostándose, intento buscar una postura cómoda para dormir…si fuera posible.

La preocupación la cubría. Habían pasado dos días de la falta de Rócar y eso la estaba engullendo. No aguantaba la sensación de no hacer nada. Deseaba encontrarlo y saber que está bien. Pero temía que no fuera capaz de sobrevivir fuera o estropearlo todo. Ya, ya estaba arta. Levantándose se dirigió a la salida. Pero apenas pudo poner una pata fuera de la cueva.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?,

+Volcún. N-nada…en realidad, quiero encontrar a Rócar. Me estoy preocupando, ¿y si no vuelve nunca?, ¿y si está en peligro? o, muerto+,

Sé que es duro, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Tú sabes que él es muy fuerte. Venga, a descansar,

+No, es mi hermano. Estoy harta de la espera+,

Lurna, no hagas más complicada la situación. La reina se va a enfadar si se entera de tú decisión. Además, no puedes ir sola y yo no puedo ir contigo. Tengo la obligación de cuidar al grupo y dirigirlo. No puedo dejar mi tarea,

+La reina no me importa nada, lo que me importa es Rócar+,

Lurna. Ya basta,

+No. Yo iré igualmente+.

La tozudez de ella lo estaba machacando. Juraba que si la oía negar otra vez explotaría. Miró al paisaje nocturno para volver a Lurna. No podría sostenerla por más tiempo, ella se iría de todos modos.

Como desees, pero…vuelve sana, por favor.

La confusión la atrapó. Estaba satisfecha por haber ganado la discusión y tener el permiso del guía de grupo, pero…el tener ahora que salir y no podía volver atrás, sino eso significa que su riña la hizo para nada. Volviendo la mirada al exterior, sacón un brazo al exterior. La temperatura era diferente a la del nido. Era mucho más gélido y menos cálido. Al momento de llevar su cabeza al exterior, detectó el aroma de Rócar. Le quedaba poco para desaparecer. Saliendo al exterior por completo, comenzó a caminar hacia su destino. La vio irse, estaba asombrado ante su tozudez y valentía. Conocía a su especie, y esta era nocturna. Pero se acostumbraron demasiado a su cambio horario, provocando que el día sirviera para moverse y la noche para descansar.

La noche se estaba haciendo larga, sobretodo si no puedes hacer otra cosa que jugar con tus manos. Hacía unas hora que había reparado el arma. Una minúscula piedra prohibió el paso del gatillo atascándolo. El silencio fue interrumpido de repente por un bostezo de la cría. Se había despertado, lo vio erguirse para luego estarlo mirando. Sabía que no tenía ojos, pero la posición de su cabeza dejaba claro a dónde miraba. Un escalofrío le atravesó la espalda. Su formación le daba pavor. Mirando a otra parte intentó romper el hielo.

:¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo?:.

El revientapechos lo seguía mirando sin hacer nada.

:¿No tienes sueño?:.

Esta vez, la criatura negó con la cabeza. Se quedó asombrado, intentó probar de nuevo.

:¿Entiendes lo que te digo?:.

Esta vez él asintió, eso significaba que definitivamente lo entendía.

:¿Como consigues hablar con tu madre?, ¿no era que lo hacías por ondas cerebrales?:.

Cuando acabó, Junior se quedó parado mirándolo. Pero después de unos segundos se acercó a él lentamente. Robin al verlo, se alejó del ser, pero la cremallera cerrada de la tienda no dejaba que pudiera desplazarse más. Subiendo por la pierna, llegó a su pecho para acabar mirando su cara sin ojos. Tranquilamente, Junior acercó su cabeza a su frente, que provocó un cosquilleo en ella. Apartándose, observó de nuevo al pequeño Alien. De repente una voz invade su cabeza.

¿Me puedes oír ahora?.

Se quedó boquiabierto, su voz invadía su mente. Sabía que no era suya, y que era real. Junior se había comunicado con él.

:Te he oído…hablar…en mi cabeza:,

Así hablo con mi madre…¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?,

:Sí, ¿qué pasa?:,

¿Me odias, verdad?,

:Y-yo, n-no…en realidad, sí:,

¿Porqué?,

:Tu madre me importa. Es mi mejor amiga, y sé que no es sano para ella tenerte, tú...no eres igual que nosotros, y eso perjudica la vida de Sonia o tu madre,

Pero yo nunca le haría daño. La proyectería ante cualquier peligro...ella es lo único que tengo.

Se quedó asombrado ante las palabras del pequeño ser. No lo había visto de esta forma. Notando como la nostalgia lo consumía, lo cogió en brazos para acabar dándole un abrazo.

:Perdoname:,

Tranquilo, a mi tampoco me caes muy bien.

Sus palabras provocaron una risa en la boca del hombre.

¿Tú crees que los demás me darían una oportunidad de vivir con ellos si pudieran hablar conmigo?,

:¿Con quienes?:,

Con los humanos,

:...Yo creo, que sí:,

Si pudiera estar con vosotros, podríais enseñarme a ser un guerrero como vosotros,

:¿Queres ser soldado?:,

Me encantaría ser reconocido, por ser uno de los más fuertes y valientes de todos. Desearía defender a todos los necesitados, y a aprender a usar una de esas armas,

:Pues te queda mucho para que puedas entrar en el ejército:,

Da igual, esperaré...espero que me acepten,

:...Tranquilo, haré que el ejército te vea como uno más, te lo prometo:,

¿Enserio, estás diciendo, que harás que los demás me acepten como un humano más?,

:Sí. No mereces esto...nadie. Así que te ayudaré:,

¡Gracias!, mamá ya no tendrá que alejarse de los demás, ya no tendrá que mentir más, ni temer si me descubren,

:De nada. Al final, no eres tan odiable como antes:,

Ni tú tampoco.

Saliendo del abrazo, el Alien volvió junto a su madre para quedarse dormido.

Dos campañas hacían compañía al gran bosque. Sergio y Jonh estaban despiertos para hacer guardia. Fernando y Teresa se habían quedado dormidos.

Lurna, estaba llegando al bosque. Ya en su entrada se tendió en la hierba para descansar. Las dos lunas hacía reflejo en su exoesqueleto. La brisa movía la hierba que a la vez acariciaba su cuerpo.

Nota de autor:

Siento la espera, pero estuve con muchas tareas. Para los que le interesen, voy a crear otra lectura, llamada Nueva vida, es una historia de Evolve. Va haber, mpreg, amor homosexual, aventura y familia. La lanzaré dentro de poco.


	6. Un pasado marcado

No soy dueña de ninguna de las películas de Alien.

Todos estos personajes del Fanfiction, son inventados por mi.

En en XENO18

Capítulo 6

Un pasado marcado

El sueño es interrumpido por el crujir de sus tripas. Saliendo del abrazo de su madre, intentó buscar algo para callarlas. Con su olfato, comenzó a seguir la carne que guardaba su madre. Caminando llegó a la mochila. Alcanzando la cremallera, la abrió para mostrar un profundo hueco lleno de bolsas y cajas. Observó que una de las bolsas mantenían los cadáveres de las aves que les atacaron la última vez. Curioso por el sabor de su carne, con una garra abrió la bolsa…pero de repente, el olor putrefacto de la descomposición invadió sus sentidos. Saliendo repentinamente de la mochila, cayó contra la pierna de su madre. No tardó mucho a que el somnoliento Robin despertara repentinamente para acabar corriendo a la cremallera acabando por tirar la tienda de campaña. Todos acabaron a su lado, Sonia, ya despierta, le preguntó lo que pasaba.

Sonia: ¿Pero que narices…?.

Ella no pudo acabar la pregunta, ya que de repente, el trozo de ave podrida se estampó en su cara. Los gritos invadieron todo el terreno.

Rocár, sobresaltado, se levantó del suelo. Para cuando miró la fuente del grito, vió el pequeño hogar de los humanos moverse bruscamente como si hubiera uno de los suyos intentando rascarse el trasero. Volviendo a la normalidad, corrió junto a la campaña, para con sus garras, desgarrar la tela en un solo corte. Unos segundos después, todos salieron por la raja provocada por el gran xenomorfo.

Robin: ¡Dios!. ¡Que puto asco!.

Sonia: ¡Ayudame, aún lo tengo en la boca!.

Robin: ¡Te lo mereces!. ¡No deberías haberlos guardado en esas bolsas, si ni siquiera se lo dabas de comer a Junior!.

Sonia: ¡JUNIOR!.

Rocár, oyó la exclamación de la mujer, sabía a quién se refería, mirando la campaña, aún estable con la abertura provocada por él, corrió hacía ella para entrar dentro. En el interior, vio al rebientapechos intentado salir de los objetos esparcidos. Lentamente, lo cogió con su gran mano de seis dedos, para luego sujetarlo con el brazo. Saliendo de la campaña, se acercó a la madre de la criatura.

Sonia vio como el zángano salía del hueco de la campaña. Este, se acercó a ella con algo en su brazo derecho, era Junior. Al distinguir su color rosado entre el grisáceo oscuro del otro, empezó a correr a su lado. Arrodillándose, estiró los brazos para que se lo devolviera.

Rócar, paró al ver la madre delante de él arrodillada. Tranquilamente, le devolvió a Junior. El pequeño ser, saltó a los brazos de su tutora, para empezar recibir un abrazo y besos de ella. Pero de repente, la mujer le miró.

Sonia: Gracias.

Después de su palabra de gratitud, volvió junto a su compañero. No pudo sentirse un poco angustiado, por la culpa de que no le dio tanta atención como él querría, pero sabía que estaba mejorando en lo de la confianza. Entre sus pensamientos, de repente, el silencio es irrumpido.

Robin: ¡No, la tienda!. ¡No podremos dormir ahora en ella, con esa raja, se nos puede meter cualquier cosa!.

Sonia: Tranquilo, tengo material para hilar.

Robin: ¿Tienes, pero…?, pero yo no me voy a pasar ahora el rato cosiendo eso!.

Sonia: Tranquilo, lo haré yo de noche.

Robin: ¿Tú, y qué pasará con nosotros?.

Sonia: Haréis la hoguera para el fuego. Que yo sepa, tenemos a un buen defensor y apenas nos ha atacado algo estas noches. Tú tranquilo.

Robin: Está bien. Venga, no podemos perder más tiempo. Ya que estamos despiertos, vámonos.

La caminata empezó con la salida del sol. Atravesando el bosque, las hojas secas crujían bajo sus pisadas. Sentía la mirada de otros depredadores vigilandola. Pero no se preocupaba, ya que notaba la preocupación de estos al no saber cómo atacar sin salir dañados, era una gran ventaja ser un xenomorfo, ya que pocos depredadores deseaban enfrentarse a ellos. Levantándose lentamente a dos patas, acabó teniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus dos piernas. Acercándose a uno de los árboles, en una milésima de segundo, esta se impulsó con una de sus piernas, para acabar escalando con gran velocidad el largo tronco. Las criaturas no tardaron en salir volando. Para cuando llegó a la copa, usó una de las ramas para impulsarse, y entre un saltó, atrapó a su presa. Con unos rápidos reflejos, agarró con su gran cola una de las ramas de otro árbol, para acabar agarrándose al tronco.

La mañana comenzó cuando ella despertó. Observando a su gran colonia, dió un leve rugido para despertarlos. No pasaron unos segundos hasta que todos empezaron a levantarse. Lentamente, se colocaron sobre dos patas, al final todos acabaron con la mirada en ella…la reina. Notó todas sus mentes conectarse a ella, pero, sintió que le faltaba una, había una ausencia en su mente, pero cuál. Al final supo lo que le faltaba.

Reina: ¡Volcún!.

Ella le llamó, porque sabía de quién se encargaba de la ausente. Al momento apareció enfrente de su saco reproductor.

Volcún: ¿Si madre?, ¿qué deseas?.

Reina: Creo que tú ya sabes porqué te he llamado. No me mientas…¿dónde está Lurna?.

Volcún: ...Se ha ido madre.

Las palabras de su hijo la dejaron atónita.

Reina: ¡¿Qué?!, ¿cómo que se ha ido?, y ¿porqué?.

Volcún: Ella no soportó más la presión de estar amparada de Rócar, y…se fue.

Reina: ¿Y, cómo que no se lo has impedido?.

Volcún: Sí, lo intenté, pero se volvió muy tozuda, y…tú ya sabes que no puede estar sin él.

Reina: Sabía que no iba ha aguantar sin él.

Volcún: Madre, desde que fue una cría esos dos han estado siempre juntos, eran un hermano para el otro.

Reina: Pero se ha pasado desobedeciendom ti. No podemos dejar que haga lo que quiera por libre, tiene a una reina a la que tiene que obedecer. Aunque cuesta, sabiendo su reina no es su verdadera madre.

Volcún: Pero… Ella os ama. Es verdad que… Pero ella lo hizo por Rócar.

Reina: Ya, pero en una colmena todos viven a mi cuidado obedeciendome, si desobedece uno, lo hará otro y otro, y la colmena se destruiría a sí misma. Para algo tenéis obligaciones, para tener un orden. Voy a comunicarme con ella, si no quiere volver…tendré que…

Volcún: Madre, no la echará, ¿verdad?.

Reina: Tú ya sabes como son las cosas. Si no quiere obedecer a su reina, pues será aceptada como una presa más en este planeta.

Estas últimas palabras le crearon una punzada en el corazón de la reina.

Entre la trituración de huesos, una voz le perforó la mente. La reconoció al momento, era la reina llamándola.

Reina: ¡Lurna!, ¡Lurna, hablame!.

Lurna: ...¿Si madre?.

Reina: ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer a tu grado superior, y pasar de la colonia?.

Lurna: Deseo ver a Rócar y saber que está bien. No puedo aguantar más esto sin él.

Reina: Siento no poder ser de ayuda en lo de comunicarme con Rócar. Tú ya sabes que a mucha distancia no puedo hablar con él, pero no es excusa para que salgas corriendo al exterior sin mi consentimiento. Lurna, tienes que volver, y esta vez, obedece.

Lurna estaba frustrada de haber sido pillada. Sabía que verían que faltaba de todos modos, pero deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de ella, para reservarse el sermón.

Reina: Lurna, si no vuelves, yo me ocuparé de que la colonia no te vuelva a aceptar jamás. No volverás a ser de la familia ni mi hija. Tú decides.

Aquellas palabras la paralizaron, el miedo la atrapó. No sabía qué hacer, quería ir junto a su hermano, pero a la vez no quería acabar encontrándoselo muerto y hacer que el castigo de la reina cayera todo sobre ella. No sabía qué hacer, y tenía que elegir rápido. Mirando al gran laberinto de árboles, empezó a decidirse. Era consciente de que no valía la pena, tener a toda la colmena de contra, sería un suicidio. Estaba furiosa, después de todo lo que había hecho para salir de allí, ahora tenía que volver atrás.

La entrada a la colmena la aterrorizaba, solo entrar allí…¿a saber las cosas que tendría que aguantar?. Dando un paso al interior, vió como toda la multitud giró su mirada hacía ella. Entrando, observó como los demás se apartaban haciendo un camino destino a su castigo. Un paso tras otro seguía, hasta que por desgracia, el camino se acabó. Subiendo la cabeza, su visión se encontró con la mandíbula de la reina destapada por los labios mostrando sus imponentes y afilados dientes de cristal. Al final, el desgraciado momento llegó, la voz de "su reina" hizo eco en su mente.

Reina: Lurna, has hecho cosas que no merecen ser nombradas por un ser como yo, pero hoy…¡TE LLEVAS EL PREMIO!. Como hagas otro error igual a este, no dudaré en matarte, y te prometo, que empatía contigo…nin-guna. Ahora mismo, quédate en frente de mi, en tu hueco de dormir, y no te levantes hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido?.

La vergüenza le cubría el rostro, aún no teniendo movimientos en el rostro para expresar el bochorno que sentía, todos los demás lo notavan.

Lurna: Entendido…madre.

Reina: Bien.

Girándose, miró a toda la colonia observándola por unas milésimas de segundo, hasta que todos apartaron la mirada al notar la tensión. Atravesando la multitud, llegó al centro para tirarse al suelo.

Reina: Aquí no hay nada que ver, todos a trabajar.

Sus palabras provocaron el espabilamiento de la colmena. Separándose de ella, todos se fueron a sus puestos. Tirada en el húmedo suelo, buscaba una forma cómoda para pasar todo el día, pero de repente noto algo tocarle el hombro. Dándose la vuelta, se encontró con una de las jóvenes nuevas crías de Volcún.

Lurna: ¿Qué deseas?.

Hilarem: ¿Porqué te fuiste?.

La inocente voz de la hembra joven le estremeció pensar gritarle, pero las ganas de responder no la reconcomían, por eso paso de ella mirando a otra parte.

Hilarem supo que se había pasado preguntando algo sin el derecho de la hembra, pero la curiosidad la carcomía. ¿Quién querría irse de una colmena teniendo alimento, agua y además de la muerte provocada al abandonar a una reina?. ¿Quién desea dejar de tener una familia?. Ya dejando de pensar, se disculpó.

Hilarem: Lo siento.

Con esas palabras, ella se alejó de la joven adulta, pero tuvo que detenerse al oír unas palabras que la pillaron por sorpresa.

Lurna: Espera.

Girándose, vio a Lurna mirar a la reina. Fijándose ella también, ella estaba dormida en su útero. Volviendo la atención a la joven adulta, esta empezó a comunicarse en su mente.

Lurna: Es por ella.

Estas palabras las dijo señalando otra vez a la inmensa xenomorfa.

Hilarem: ¿Madre?. ¿Qué pasa con ella?.

Lurna: Eso es los que pasa, ella no es mi madre, igual que tú.

Hilarem: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?. Lo importante es que ella te dió un hogar.

Lurna: Eso es verdad, ella me aceptó como una de sus hijas,pero...el que me trajo a este hogar fue Rócar. Mi padre no me aceptó aquel día que llegué, y… tenía miedo de entrar, por...Yo…

Hilarem se fijó que la angustia se empezó a apoderar de Lurna. Estaba empezando asustarse de qué preguntarle le haya hecho recordar un recuerdo no deseado.

Hilarem: Perdona, n-no tienes que contarlo…

Lurna: No, tranquila. Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿me lo prometes?.

Hilarem: Sí, te lo prometo, prometido, prometidísimo.

Lurna: Sssh, baja la voz.

Hilaren: Perdón.

Lurna: Haber. Yo nací en una colmena diferente, al nacer dos de mis hermanos se encapricharon conmigo, me cogieron cariño, me aceptaron como su hija. Me llevaron junto a la reina para nombrarme, me vigilaban y mimaban, pero no sabíamos que a la noche, todo cambiaría.

Flashback Lurna

Dormida estaba en los brazos de su querido hermano. La noche era tranquila, ni un solo ruido la perturbaba. Su madre, dormida en su corona, descansaba sin preocupación alguna. La colonia, enrollada descansaba. De repente, unas luces la despertaron. Unos puntos flotaban con gran velocidad en la entrada, asustada empezó a despertar a sus dos hermanos. Ellos no tardaron mucho en levantar las cabezas al extraño ser. Pero se dieron cuenta que las luces no eran un ser, la sujetaban varios. Un potente rugido hace respetar a todos incluida la reina. Todos notaron las nuevas presencias, que con sus voces llamaron a la muerte. El sonido de disparos llenaron la colmena. Rápidamente, noto la dentadura de uno de sus hermanos cogerla del cuello. En milésimas de segundo empezaron a correr con ella. Escapando de las balas, lograron pasar la entrada para huir. Pero de repente su poseedor freno ya que su otro hermano le paró, era Ético.

Ético: ¡Bruthus!. ¿Y la reina?, no podemos abandonarla.

Brutush: Da igual, no vamos poder sobrevivir a ellos, habían demasiados, de la última vez solo fueron un puñado. ¡¿Pero te has fijado?. La primera fila de los nuestros murieron al momento!

Ético: ¡¿Y qué hacemos?, no podemos dejarlos.!

Lurna se preguntaba si podían comunicarse con los humanos para pedir paz. Pero las fauces de su padre guerrero mayor le impedían moverse. Con un gran tirón sale de su boca. Corriendo intentó llegar a la entrada.

Sus dos hermanos empezaron a seguirla.

Ético se quedó petrificado al ver a su hija acariciar la pierna de un humano armado.

Ético: ¡LURNA!.

Brutush vió como su pareja fue disparado por una escopeta en el pecho. No se podía creer lo que había pasado, su pareja había muerto. Lleno de cólera, salto sobre el humano para acabar creando una pelea llena de sangre. El hombre esquivaba su boca retráctil con una gran agilidad. Brutush, con sus largos brazos lo agarró. Pero el humano lo apartó dándole una cuchillada en su abdomen, al separarse de él, este le rasgó otra vez con su daga en su cabeza. Dolorido, cansado y harto, sujeto al hombre para acabar hiriendolo con su sangre ácida. Los gritos eran infernales, mientras lo mantenía con fuerza pegado a él, este le seguía intentando perforar el cráneo, pero como era resistente, la daga resbalaba haciéndole más cicatrices. Al final, los cuchillazos cesaron, soltando al ser, vio a un moribundo humano sollozando mientras que sus tripas se fundían igual que su piel, el silencio se hizo. Volviendo ahora la atención al cadáver de su pareja, corrió a su lado.

Brutush: Ético, no, no, nononononono. ¿Porqué?.

Ante la pregunta, giró la mirada a su cría. Esta se acercó al cadáver para empezar a sollozar, pero Brutush eso lo cabreó.

Brutush: ¡NO TE QUEJES, FUE TU CULPA, POR ESO ESTÁ MUERTO…POR TI!.

Lurna cayó de espalda ante los gritos de su padre.

Lurna: ¿Papá?.

Brutush: ¡NADA DE PAPÁ, TÚ YA NO ERES MI HIJA!...yo ya no te amo.

Sus últimas palabras le hirió "pronunciarlas", pero verla ya no le sería lo mismo. Alejándose, se fué a buscar un nuevo hogar. Lurna le seguía, no la quería tener a su lado, pero aún menos desearle la muerte, así que la dejó seguirle.

Las horas pasaron en perturbación, los gritos de la colonia junto los disparos de los humanos hacían eco en todas partes.

De repente, el olor de los de su especie lo paralizó, tenía que irse de allí antes de que lo encontraran, pero al primer paso de vuelta, un xeno apareció enfrente de él. Brutush sabía que si elevaba la "voz", podían acabar por matarlo.

Brutush: Mi familia ha sido masacrada, solo he sobrevivido yo, no busco ningun problema.

Volcún: ¿Y el amiguito que tienes, que?.

Brutush: ...De la colonia también, sobrevivió y me siguió en todo el viaje.

Volcún: Soy Volcún, hemos oído todo desde aquí. Lo siento. Vamos junto la reina, seguro que le encantará ayudar.

Brutush siguió al joven xeno, pero de repente nota en su pierna a la cría jugar, dando una pequeña patada, la apartó dejándola tirada en la hierba.

Lurna sabía que su propio padre la había repudiado. Dolorida, se enroscó en sí misma para empezar a sollozar. Pero en unos pocos minutos, noto el tacto de alguien. Era uno de ella pero más grande, era una cría también, pero con todo el cuerpo desarrollado, salvo el color.

Rócar: ¿Qué te pasa?.

Lurna: ...No… No tengo familia.

Rócar: Puedes ser de la nuestra, puedo ser tu hermano… Perdón, me llamo Rócar.

Lurna: … Yo, Lurna. Y ¿en serio?

Rócar: Sí. Ven, sígueme.

Siguiéndolo, llegaron a una cueva húmeda llena de la estructura que formavan los suyos, estaba en un nido. En frente de ellos, estaba la reina hablando con él nuevo inquilino que lo reconoció al momento.

Lurna: Rócar, tengo miedo. Ese nuevo es mi...era mi padre, me rechazo al...

Rócar: No te preocupes, yo estoy a tu lado. Tranquila.

Lurna: … E-está bien.

Rocar: Madre, aquí hay una nueva.

Reina: ¿Rócar?, ¿pero dónde estabas, me tenías muy preocupada?.

En esas palabras, la gran xeno lo cogió en sus brazos para columpiarlo y jugar con él. Pero paró al momento en que le prestó atención al nuevo ser.

Reina: Vaya, vaya. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?.

Lurna: … Eeeeh, Lurna.

Al pronunciar su nombre, la atención del joven guerrero se volvió hacia ella, Rocar lo notó.

Reina: Tranquila, no te voy a comer. Oh, estás tiritando. ¿Quieres subir a mis brazos?, así cogerás calor.

Lurna: V-vale.

Acto seguido, se apoyó en la gran mano de la reina para acabar al lado de su pecho. El miedo y el frío la abandonaron al momento de notar su exoesqueleto.

Reina: Eso es, ssssh.

Volcún: Mira quién encontró a la pequeña.

Rócar: Ya, es mi hermana ahora.

Reina: ¿Sí?. Pues tendrás que ayudarla, cuidarla y protegerla mucho.

Rócar: Sí madre.

Reina: Bueno, Brutush, te dejamos vivir aquí, pero si me desobedeces o intentas hacer daño a uno de los nuestros, no dudaré en matarte, ¿entendido?.

Brutush: Sí… Madre.

Reina: Bien.

Fin de flashback de Lurna

Hilaren: Lo siento. No sabía que…

Lurna: No pasa nada, te lo he dicho porque confío en ti. Ahora ya sabes mi verdad, no es que odie a la reina, pero...Rócar es todo lo que tengo, toda mi familia.

Hilaren: Tranquila, gracias por contarmelo, y si necesitas algo pídemelo.

Lurna: Gracias. Venga vete, tendrás que trabajar.

Hilaren: Sí, voy ha ayudar a mis hermanos.

Después de esas palabras, la joven zángano desapareció por los pasadizos. Cuando se fijó que se había quedado otra vez sola con la reina, agachó la cabeza a sus brazos. El haber recordado su pasado hizo sentir morriña por Brutush, ya no era su hija desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero el sentimiento de cariño por él aún no había desaparecido de su corazón. De golpe, una voz la separó de sus sentimientos.

Reina: Lurna, siento haberte gritado de tal forma. Pero no deseo que te pase nada, ni a la colmena por un deseo tuyo. Sé que es duro para ti, pero… Tenemos normas, y la primera, es cuidarnos los unos a los otros. No podemos perder más de las muertes que hemos pasado.

La voz de la reina se fue quebrandose poco a poco hasta empezar a sollozar. Lurna no pudo evitar sentir una gran nostalgia y culpabilidad en su interior, verla así le hacía sufrir. Lentamente se acercó a ella para escalar a sus brazos largos. Estos la arrullaron al momento junto al gran tórax.

Lurna: Lo siento… Mamá.

Reina: Lo sé, lo sé. Sssh, ya está, ya está.

Lurna: No te-tenía que haberlo hecho, yo solo quería volver a estar con él.

Reina: Lo sé, y no te culpo. Es tu hermano.

Lurna levantó la cabeza a su mirada al pronunciar esa palabra, para luego sollozar en su pecho.

Brutush veía la escena desde uno de los conductos de los muchos que había en la colmena para desplazarse. No la había visto tan deprimida desde la vez que perdió a su otro padre. El recuerdo de aquel hecho se estampó contra su cerebro provocandole un mareo instantáneo. No había recordado desde hace mucho su antigua pareja fallecida.

Brutush: Ético.

Aquel nombre le hizo volver a un recóndito de su cerebro para encontrarse con un momento muy especial.

Flashback de Brutusk

Había vuelto de la caza, el día había sido duro pero con muy buenos resultados. Era primavera y el aire suave de la brisa llevaba el polen que crearía nueva vida en nuevos campos. Dando como espectáculo, un lugar lleno de colores. Al entrar, el calor le dió una satisfactoria bienvenida. Pero el momento agradable desapareció al oír una voz ocupar la calma.

Ético: ¿Qué hay?, ¿qué tal el día?.

Brutush: Bastante duro, ahora mismo me gustaría descansar.

Ético: Sé que te pillo en mal momento, pero te lo insisto otra vez. Intenta conocerme, deseo ser tu pareja.

Brutush: Llevas así diez lunas, y te he repetido que no necesito tener pareja.

Ético: Ni a un ser tan hermoso como yo.

Brutush: No. Ni a un ser tan hermoso como tú.

Ético: Venga, una oportunidad. Dejame solo una tarde contigo hasta la noche, y si no te ha gustado, te dejaré en paz. Te lo prometo.

Brutush: ...Aaah, vale. Pero solo un día, mañana después de comer cerca del gran árbol, ¿entendido?.

Ético: Sí, sí, sí, sí. Mañana después de comer, perfecto. Perfecto, bueno adiós, te dejo descansar para mañana.

Acto seguido, este salió al exterior con otros de sus hermanos y hermanas. En el momento que pudo notar tranquilidad, se tumbó en el suelo para al final quedar dormido.

La mañana iluminó la entrada, con pasos torpes se acercó a la reina para esperar sus órdenes.

Después de una gran mañana de trabajo, llegó el momento de comer. La colmena tragaban los trozos de carne almacenados para el consumo. No tardaron más de una hora en acabar sus raciones para decidir dar una siesta. Las crías se enrollanvan a sus padres o brincaban sobre ellos para entretenerse. Él, saliendo de la cueva, se encontró al fondo a un zángano sentado junto a un árbol de un inmenso tronco.

Brutush : Has llegado antes que yo.

Ético: Un buen xenomorfo siempre llega puntual.

Brutush: Bueno, ya puedes empezar.

Ético se apollo sobre sus cuatro patas para empezar ha hacer unos movimientos lentos pero fluidos con su cuerpo.

Era el baile de apareamiento, era tradición si un xeno deseaba ser aceptado por otro como pareja, el baile era lo necesario como demostración de belleza, fuerza, elasticidad y destreza. Si el otro u otra aceptaba el baile uniéndose a los movimientos, la respuesta era sí. Este baile podría durar todo e d

Ético creó ondas con su cola para acabar creando remolinos, con ellos, dió unas vueltas sobre sí, haciendo una recreación del nacimiento de una flor. Acercándose sensualmente a Brutush, este dió vueltas a su alrededor para con su cabeza lisa acariciar la barbilla del otro. Volviendo a su posición, empezó a crear nuevos pasos más rápidos, pero aún con una gran fluidez.

Brutush, no sabía cómo, pero notó el deseo de bailar junto a él. Aceptaba que era un gran zángano, que siempre había obedecido a la reina, se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí mismo, además de ser un gran cazador. Pero era lo contrario a él, Ético era alegre, optimista, eléctrico y muy sociable. Él era más tranquilo, muy antisocial y callado. Pero siempre había respetado a sus hermanos y hermanas, pero ninguno o ninguna se fijaron en él. Se preguntaba cómo alguien tan buena y con mejores opciones, le había elegido a él. Al principio creyó que era un capricho suyo, pero al final se convirtió en verdad.

Ético volvió a rodearlo, con unos ronroneos acarició el cuello de Brutush. Él no pudo evitar notar calentarse. Sabía que se estaba enamorando y que deseaba aceptar el baile. Con mucho cuidado, separó sus muslos del suelo para que con su cuello, apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del otro. Siguiendo los pasos, empezaron a bailar con el mismo ritmo. Acabando, estos separaron sus cabezas para apoyar sus frentes juntas.

Brutush: ¿Por qué yo?.

La pregunta provocó silencio en el aura.

Ético: Porque desde que te vi por primera vez, sentí algo especial. Observe todo para entender qué era esa extraña sensación por ti. Y descubrí que era un aviso de mi corazón. Y descubrí por qué te elegí. Tú tienes algo que los demás no. Eres fiel a tus sentimientos. No piensas con el cerebro, si no con el corazón.

Brutush acercó lentamente sus labios a los del otro para notar al final su fina piel tocar la del otro. Con eso los dos empezaron a chocar sus labios y bocas por sus cuellos y cabezas. La respiración aumentaba, se oía los latidos frenéticos de sus corazones. El aumento de calor en sus cuerpos los hicieron arder.

Brustush: Lo necesito, ya.

Ético: Yo también. Pero… No podemos aparearnos sin el consentimiento de la reina.

Brutush: Pues volvamos, no puedo aguantar ni un minuto más.

Ético: Ni yo.

Los dos rieron ante las respuestas irónicas. Dirigiéndose a la colmena, los dos fueron galopando a la entrada.

Ya en la boca de la cueva, llegaron junto a la gran xenomorfa.

Brutush y Ético: ¡Madre!.

Ella al momento levantó de golpe la gran corona para salir su cabeza de un hueco.

Reina: ¿Qué pasa hijos?.

Brutush: Ético y yo hemos decidido emparejarnos.

Reina: ¡Oh, salve a la gran madre, que buena noticia!. Esta noche celebraremos vuestra unión.

Ético: Pues ya tengo unas ganas de que llegue.

Esto dijo girando la cabeza a su futura pareja.

Reina: Perfecto, ahora descansad. Tenéis que reponer fuerzas para esta noche.

Fin flashback de Brutush.

De repente sus recuerdos son apagados al fijarse que estaba siendo observado.

En el suelo estaba Lurna a cuatro patas. Esta se dirigía seguramente a la salida, pero el descubrirlo escondido en uno de los conductos de la colmena la habría hecho para y fijarse en lo que pasaba.

Lurna: ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?.

Brutush a la pregunta, llevo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para luego responder.

Brutush: Nada que te incumba niña. Ahora vete a ayudar a los demás, e intenta no crear má problemas.

Lurna: …

Ella se lo quedó mirando, haciendo recordar su pasado que había hablado hacía poco con la joven. Le recordaba que en el fondo de su corazón. Deseaba volver a tener a su padre.

Brutush: Niña, te he dicho que te vayas.

Lurna: …Lo siento, po-por…

Esta salió a paso ligero del lugar antes de que pudiera decir algo este.

Brutush se quedó un poco abatido ante las disculpas de la joven, pero rápidamente negó otras ideas surgidas de su cabeza.

Reina: Aún la echas de menos, ¿verdad?.

El comentario de su directriz lo golpeó secamente.

Reina: Ella aún te ama. Desea volver a tenerte en su vida.

Brutush: ¿Cómo puede creer tal cosa después de veinte años?

Reina: Lo siento en su aura, añoranza, tristeza, culpabilidad. Lo siento todo. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de Rócar, eso haría en que se fijara más en ti ya que fuiste su luz. Además, tú sabes que tengo razón.

Brutush: Yo… Yo no puedo volver a…

Reina: ¿A qué?, ¿a ser su padre?. ¿A ser el ser que siempre la protegió y la amo?.

Brutush: Madre, sabes que solo fue un día lo que duró estar con ella.

Reina: Fue solo unos minutos en ver a mis hijos nacer, y antes de que ellos vieran el mundo, yo ya los amaba. Uno de los nuestros no elige sin amar. Cuando la escogiste a ella, tú ya la amabas, y lo sabes.

Brutush: Pero eso no cambia…

Reina: ¿El que haya muerto tu pareja?.

Brutush: …

Reina: ...Sé que es duro perder a un ser querido, pero lo es más negarle amor a un hijo. En el fondo deseas volver a tenerla en tus brazos, volver a mimarla, a hacerle sonreír y verle convertirse poco a poco en una futura guerrera, de la que en un futuro… Estarás orgulloso de ella.

Brutush: ...N-necetiso irme. Los demás me esperan.

Ella notó como se alejó de la cámara de huevos para desaparecer por una colmena inmensa.

Notas de autor:

Siento la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada y no tuve mucho tiempo de escritura.

pero ya he vuelto y os mando este nuevo capítulo. Tengo más ideas para el próximo, y esta vez prometo tardaré menos. ;)


	7. Antigua misión, traidor de paso

**En el XENO18**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Antigua misión, traidor de paso**

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre ellos dando noticia de la llegada de la noche. El grupo caminaba por el gran y extenso bosque. El capitán dirigía a la fila mientras seguía la señal de la nave a la que tendrían que encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Sergio: Llevamos horas andando y ya se está haciendo tarde. Lo mejor será hacer campaña y guardia.

: Tiene razón el sargento Sergio. Lo mejor será descansar y vigilar.

Teresa: ¿Y quién haría la guardia?.

Después de que se creara la pregunta, todos empezaron a mirarse con mirada confusa como si estuvieran preguntando a los demás, "¿tú, verdad?".

Sergio: ¿Quién…?.

Las miradas de los demás se dirigieron hacia él provocando su muded. Para cuando pasaron unos segundos, se dió cuenta de lo que querían.

Sergio: No… No, no. A saber qué cosas hay ahí afuera.

Fernando: Tu idea, tu responsabilidad.

Sergio: No, no puedo. Las cosas que mataron antes a nuestros compañeros podrían volver. No…

: Da igual chico. Lo haré yo. Por lo que parece, a nuestro amigo le ha entrado el cage, y ahora el capitán se tiene que quedar despierto. Preparar todo, vigilaré la zona.

Teresa: No se separe mucho capitán.

: Tranquila niña. Ya soy un niño grande.

Con esto, John agarró más cerca de su cuerpo el arma para irse.

La caminata se hacía cada vez más intensa. A cada paso que daba, más el pensamiento de ser observado crecía. Los graznidos de las supuestas aves eran cada vez más intensos.

: Joder, estos van a acabar comiendome el culo. Por ahora ninguna señal de xenomorfo, mejor.

De golpe, el grito de una criatura ya conocida atravesó sus oídos. Él se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con el ave alienigena preparado con las garras abiertas para rasgarle la cara. Antes de que este pudiera clavarselas, él disparó su arma ya en el punto de mira. Después del disparo, la sangre del ave le salpicó en la cara mientras que su cuerpo se estampaba de paso. En el suelo, ya por el peso multiplicado por la velocidad del cuerpo muerto, este empezó a quitárselo bruscamente.

: ¡OH, JODER!.

Él, ya separado del cadáver, comenzó a recuperar la respiración. Pero de golpe, el pitido del detector de señal provocó que se sobresaltara. Apurado lo cogío para ver la pantalla verde sin ningún punto. Confuso, intento entender lo que pasaba. Giró la mirada al otro dispositivo, para cuando lo miró, vio otra señal más potente que la de su destino.

: ...¿Otra nave?.

Siguiendo la nueva señal desconocida, se topó con la boca de una cueva. John dirigió su mirada a su espalda para volver al frente. Aún confundido entró en la cueva. La oscuridad combinado con la humedad le estaba siendo todo un desafío. Solo a la primera pisada resbaló haciendo que cayera al suelo.

: ¡MIERDA!.

Su grito provocó un eco casi infinito el la cueva. Levantandose, siguió la señal.

Ya pasado un rato, el pitido se había hecho más fuerte. A cada paso que daba, más rápido iva. Después de unos segundos, decidió iluminar el entorno con el detector.

: Esto no me gusta.

De repente el pitido se hizo más veloz, fuerte y continuo, provocando que la tensión lo consumiera. Sin previo aviso, una pared apareció de la oscuridad gracias a la iluminación de la pantalla del detector.

: ¿Qué cojones?.

Dando la vuelta alrededor del inesperado transporte espacial encontrado en el interior de la cueva. En uno de los laterales vio las iniciales WY.

: Joder… Es la… No, es… ¿Posible?.

Acercándose al morro se encontró con la respuesta a su pregunta.

: La N.B.180 DE Weiland Yutani. La que desapareció hace veinte años. Nunca descubrimos su paradero, y aquí estaba, después de tanto tiempo.

Buscando la entrada, se encontró con un botón de emergencia para la abertura de la puerta de carga. Presionándolo, ve como esta se separa de la superficie a la que estaba fijada haciéndola invisible a la vista. Ya abierta, muestra un interior oscuro.

Al poner el primer pie en la boca de la nave, el pasillo se ilumina parpadeantemente con las luces automáticas. Los pasillos estaban decorados por profundos arañazos. Él, con interés pasó sus dedos por la pared.

De repente, una de las puertas que daban entradas a diferentes salas de la nave se abre. Apoyando la cabeza, observa el interior de la sala recién iluminada. La estancia estaba decorada con un color blanco apagado por el tiempo acompañado por desgarros. Había tarros y columnas transparentes llenas de mugre impidiendo ver al ser en su interior. Mesas y cápsulas de médico.

: …¿Un laboratorio?.

Entró lentamente en la habitación mugrienta. Los pasos eran adornados por el sonido del chapoteo al pasar por los charcos creados por la humedad acumulada durante tantos años. Se fijó en los rasguños que decoraban todo el entorno, suavemente apoyó su dedos en las grietas. Lentamente pasó sus yemas por la pared, notando el polvo que le acumulava en su piel, no se dió cuenta que con sus suaves dedos activara un botón invisible gracias a la suciedad. Al momento se fijó que en el fondo de la habitación había un escritorio. Ya a solo unos metros de la mesa, de repente, un holograma apareció en la superficie del mueble dando un rebote a John del susto. Este holograma era un hombre de edad alta, cubierto por una bata de laboratorio, en la que uno de sus bolsillos tenía bordado las iniciales de Weiland Yutani. A los pocos segundos de observación, el científico empezó a hablar.

: No sé cuanto tiempo me queda y a mis ayudantes. Afuera de estas paredes se oyen los gritos de los soldados de la N.B.180. Están… Siendo destripados por esos monstruos. Si alguien ve este mensaje…

Al hombre se le notaba que le faltaba el aire, los gritos provocaban que su voz casi pasara inadvertida. Al final del holograma se podían ver los cuerpos de los pocos que estaban encerrados en el laboratorio.

: !No toquéis nada, iros de aquí cuanto antes¡. ¡Nos fuimos a este planeta para eliminar a los xenomorfos, ¿verdad?!. ¡Pues no!, ¡Weiland nos mandó la misión de crear un híbrido de xenomorfo para ser controlado por nosotros como arma biológica para el ejército!. ¡Pero, el experimento no salió como planeamos, creimos que añadiendo ADN de humano lo haría más obediente. Pero no fué así, al revés, se volvió mucho más agresivo y más inteligente. No sé cómo, tentó a uno de los guardias de su trampa ha abrírsela. Este al escapar empezó a matar todo lo que veía con vida. Mó-Mónica…

: ¿Profesor Conor?.

: Mi esposa está muerta por mi culpa, ¡No pude hacer nada!... Ahora Weiland sabe la existencia de este ser, y lo desea. Mandará a quién sea para volver a traerlo, pero vosotros, los traídos por Yutani, han sido mentidos. Os pedirán que atrapeís a un xenomorfo, que lo estudieís. Pero seguro que os han puesto ese cebo dentro de vuestro cuerpo para atraerlo. Tendréis traidores a vuestro lado que saben lo que pasa, y aprovecharan vuestra confianza para atrapar a ese bicho y usaros como cebo.

De repente, en la puerta suena un gran golpe, como si un coche se hubiera estampado contra ella.

: ¡CORRER, HUÍR. NO VOLVÁIS MÁS POR AQUÍ, OS VA HA MATAR. CORRER, CORRER!.

Al momento de pronunciar la última palabra, este desapareció dejando una habitación vacía, sin ahura, sin vida.

desgraciadamente, la conversación larga del profesor, provocó que no se fijara en lo que había hecho al tocar aquel botón. Al darse la vuelta se fijó que dos columnas de las cuatro estaban abiertas con las puertas mirando hacia el techo. El vapor de la congelación prohibía ver el suelo. Con el corazón acelerando, rodeo la cápsula médica del medio de la habitación para acercarse a la salida. Pero, ya en el pasillo, el sonido de unos pasos hizo que se quedara paralizado. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacía atrás, pero no llego ni a ver su hombro cuando escucho un gran golpe en medio del pasillo. La luz desgraciadamente mostró el cuerpo del nuevo polizón. El color carne cubría su cuerpo de aspecto xenomorfo, salvo por los ojos pequeños de color negro que decoraban su rostro. Pero algo raro que le hizo llamar aún más la atención, era que le faltaba la mitad de la cola . John, con el corazón a punto de perforarle la caja torácica, empezó a correr. Su adrenalina aumento al oír los pasos bruscos de su perseguidor. El capitán daba zancadas torpes por la culpa de la humedad y el miedo.

: ¡JODER!.

La salida estaba mucho más empinada que todo el camino. Cayendo al suelo, comienza a escalar a cuatro patas. A cada paso que daba, un grito más salía de su boca.

Sergio observaba el entorno a la espera de John. Había estado como una hora vigilando el exterior.

Sergio: …¿Teresa, no crees que ya te toca a ti?.

Teresa: ¡No me vengas con tonterías, yo he hecho la tienda, merezco descansar!.

Sergio: Llevas descansado desde ¡hacía una hora!. ¡Además, yo te ayude!. ¡Y ahora estoy aquí parado en medio de la noche, en un bosque de un planeta que tiene criaturas que viven ¡DE COMERSE LOS HUEVOS DE LOS DEMÁS!. ¡Fernando, di algo!.

El científico, al saber que era masacrado por la mirada de Sergio para ayudarlo contra la invencible tozudez de la mujer. Se decidió por apartar la mirada del joven soldado.

Sergio al ver su reacción, dió una mirada confusa a la mujer.

Teresa: Asunto zanjado.

Sergio se quedó paralizado mirando a la joven volver al sueño. De golpe, se escuchó un grito, este hizo que rebotara de la sorpresa. Apuntando con la linterna al origen de la voz, vió a un John corriendo exhausto lleno de pánico.

: ¡LA SEÑAL, CORRER, LA NAVE, LA NAVE!.

Sergio se fijó en la extraña criatura que tenía detrás persiguiendolo a cuatro patas.

Sergio empezó a correr sin separarse del chisme que ubicaba la señal de su destino. Los demás al verlo, lo siguieron dejando a Teresa atrás.

Ella se levantó al oír los gritos, salió del pequeño refugio, pero al notar la primera brisa del aire de afuera, una fuerza arrolladora la empujó tumbandola inconsciente a la suave y fresca hierba de la noche.

John estaba corriendo como un descosido detrás de Sergio, ya que él no se atrevía a mirar su señal. La oscuridad estaba haciendo imposible ver más allá de cinco, tres metros, gracias a que las estrellas eran tantas que iluminaban el camino de forma tenue, no llegaba a perder de vista al joven.

Ya perdiendo las energías, pero sin decidirse a morir, agarró una de sus granadas para con torpeza lanzarla a su acosador o acosadora. Pero para cuando la lanzó se fijó que no le había quitado la anilla. Igualmente este pasó de largo de ella.

: ¡MIERDA!. ¡SERGIO, AYUDAAAA!.

Sergio no se detuvo ni escuchando los gritos desesperados de su capitán.

John, en pánico, se armó con el arma para girarse y ponerse a disparar. La presión además del miedo con la falta de atención para correr hizo que le fuera imposible apuntar a su objetivo. Tropezó para caer al suelo dispuesto a volver al fuego abierto. Con suerte una de sus balas llegó a atravesar el hombro a cinco centímetros del ser. Creando un chorro de sangre amarillento salpicó al atacante en la cara como en el pecho.

John, con el terror de fundirse por el ácido, algo que nunca sucedió, empezó ha gritar de desesperación, el experimento escapa, dejando a un capitán confuso, aterrado y paralizado.

Después de diez minutos de recuperación, se fijó que la sangre no estaba haciendo su efecto por la que era conocida. Era una mancha amarilla ahora adornando su rostro tanto como su uniforme. Levantandose con las piernas tiritando, comenzó ha llamar a Sergio, pero no hubo respuesta hasta después de unos minutos que apareció la silueta del joven soldado entre la oscuridad.

: Te-tenemos…Que irnos. Esa co-cosa, fue creada...Por los anteriores investigadores.

Sergio: ¿Pero, que me estás contando?.

: La Weiland, ese bicho era un híbrido como arma biológica, y nos trajeron aquí con traidores, para atraerlo y capturarlo de paso.

Sergio: ¿De dónde has sacado eso?.

: La nave...la nave anterior a la nuestra. Estaba escondida o desaparecida en una cueva cerca de donde estamos. Está todo destruido y abandonado. Tenemos que avisar a los demás e irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Sergio: Está bien, pero antes debemos que hacer algo.

: ¿Qué…?

Fue interrumpido ante el acto del joven, pues éste le señaló con el arma en el frontón.

Sergio: Vamos ha decir, que lo que debemos hacer o hacer tú, es mantener el puto pico cerrado y actuar igual de ignorante a este hecho como has hecho hasta ahora. Este es un lugar muy grande, las probabilidades de que los demás me crean al decir que has muerto por cualquier otra causa son altísimas.

Con esto, el joven soldado dio una sombría sonrisa.

Teresa poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia. Mientras abría los ojos, hiba levantándose poco a poco, para cuando recuperó totalmente la vista. Cada segundo que pasaba, hiva recuperando más sus sentidos, hasta notar las gotas caidas del cielo producidas por la lluvia caer en su piel. Teresa se dispuso a levantar su cuerpo casi recuperado. Pero ni llegó a ponerse de rodillas, ya que algo la paralizó. Una gran sensación de humedad pasó por su cabeza, la frente hasta acabar en el suelo. Elevó la mirada para observar una gran mandíbula abierta preparada para cerrarse. Ni milésima de segundo pasó para acabar sintiendo los poderosos y afilados dientes atravesarle el cráneo. Un agudo dolor la atravesó acompañandola de un ardor en los ojos por la culpa de la sangre que entró en ellos. Su único grito hizo eco en todo el bosque.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Siento un montón la gran y larga espera por este capítulo. Pero no tube mucho tiempo para escribir, o estaba estudiando o me faltaban ideas o inspiración.**

 **Ahora voy ha tener algo más de tiempo, y espero haceros tardar menos.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y a los nuevos lectores de esta historia. Felices fiestas, y feliz año nuevo lleno de salud y suerte.**


	8. Nuevo contazto

**En el XENO18**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Nuevo contacto**

Sergio mantenía el arma apuntando a la espalda de su ex-capitán mientras lo mantenía rumbo al lugar de la nave perdida del humanoide.

John: ¿Por qué nos llevas a ese puto lugar otra vez?.

Sergio: Muy fácil. Has encontrado lo que andabamos buscando desde un principio.

Y seguro que ese es su lugar de anidación, si es el único lugar que ha conocido desde que fué creado.

John: !Estás loco¡. !¿Y si esa cosa nos atacá?¡.

Sergio: Pues ya tengo un buen escudo y cebo para atraerlo.

John, al oír esas palabras, mostró una cara de horror y sorpresa al orizonte nocturno cubierto de árboles.

Sus pasos eran lentos, pero constantes acompañados con el pitido de la señal de la nave antigua de Weiland Yutani.

Los minutos pasaron hasta encontrarse con la boca de la cueva, lugar donde estaba el hogar del experimento.

John: ¡Espera!. Recuerdo que antes de que esa cosa apareciera delante de mi cara, había jurado escuhar los pasos de otra criatura en el laboratorio.

Sergio: Vaya, vaya, así que visitaste el laboratorio. Y lo que tú dices no me ha de estrañar, es un laboratorio, no solo hay batas, para algo se utiliza. Y es para mantener, guardar y experimentar con organismos, o células. Pero no te preocupes, no sufriré ningún daño.

Estas últimas palabras se las dijo al oído con un tono de burla demostrando sus intenciones.

Los pasos eran torpes dentro de la cávidad, ya que el suelo estaba cubierto de una capa de humedad que probocava la torpeza de nuestros dos protagonistas de esta parte.

La puerta de la nave aún se mantenía abierta. Lentamente y alerta entraron ambos al gran vehículo.

Sergio: Dime donde está el laboratorio.

Decía mientras le presionaba más el arma en su espalda.

John: Por aquí.

La puerta se mantuvo abierta. El interior estaba todo encharcado y lleno de agua. La neblura de antes ya no estaba, y podían verse las columnas de cristal cerradas y abiertas. En una de las cerradas se veía una silueta parecida a la de un xenomorfo, pero a la vez humano, pues no se veía su cabeza ovalada y larga, pero no era posible decirlo con la gran mugre que cubría toda la columna empañando el cristal.

Sergio movió con un pequeño golpe el arma como señal al otro de que se acercara.

John: Estás loco. Ni de coña me acerco a eso. A saber que tiene.

Sergio: Por eso irás tú primero. Si no, de lo contrario, un balazo en el hombro creo que te ayudaría a coger ánimos.

A regañadientes, el capitán empezó el paso a la columna. Con pasos muy lentos para no provocar mucho ruido por el agua, extendía su brazo para poder quitar la mugre. Pero a unos centímetros de poder tocarla, la sombra del interior de la columna comenzó a convulsionar pausadamente.

John: Joder, esa cosa está viva. Vámonos, antes de que nos mate o se entere de que estamos aquí.

Sergio: Ya sabe que estamos aquí. Y que yo sepa yo no estoy delante, así que yo no moriré. No sé de qué te preocupas.

Amenazó mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

John, con el brazo temblando; apartó el polvo y la humedad del vidrio; para dar vista a una gran cabeza blanca acabada en punta.

Sergio: Oh, increible. Creía que esa reliquia se habia muerto con esta chatarra.

John: Un puto neomorfo. Esta cosa debería costar un puto huevo conseguirlo, si hasta se creía extinto.

Sergio: ¿Tú por qué crees que lo llamé reliquia?. Es una joya del universo. Y son muy dificiles de encontrar, ingestar y mantener. No se como consiguieron que esos palurdos se lo esnifaran sin que se dieran cuenta. Apuesto a que los entrenaste tú a esos de infantería.

John al momento se dió la vuelta para mostrarle una mirada llena de ira.

Sergio: Eh, no me pongas esa cara; ¿Tú cómo crees que murió mi hermano?.

El capitán cambió su mirada a una de sorpresa por tal respuesta.

John: ¿Te refieres a…?.

Sergio: ¿A Tómas Santos?, sí, fué un gran hermanito, pero admito que fué mejor incubadora para esta preciosidad. ¿Qué creias que hacían con los pipiolos bajo tus órdenes?. Eran utilizados para la incubación, y admito que has hecho un gran trabajo.

John saltó sobre él pegándolo junto a la pared más cercana para acabar agarrandolo del cuello. El arma estaba en el suelo por culpa del golpe y reacción inesperada del capitán por parte de Sergio.

John: ¡Me das asco; sabías como iva a morir tu hermano y aún encima no haces nada y solo te alegras de que esa cosa que lo destripó por dentro sigue vivo!.

Sergio: No te ha faltado nada. Y por cosas así, hay que hacer sacrificios.

Esas palabras le hicieron sentir más odio al capitán, al punto de presionar más su agarre.

Sergio: Por favor, J-John, tampoco hay...que ponerse así…¿no crees?.

John: ¡Tómas fué y será el mejor infante que he tenido y habrá en la puñetera vida!. Pues era decidido y no se preocupaba por si mismo, y gracias a ti tanto como a la Weiland, que una persona así esté muerto...pero tranquilo, no creo que me deba de preocupar por eso ya. Él está muerto y eso me da más razones para evitar el no querer matarte, creo que ayudarías más de lo que crees en atraer a esa cosa y matarla.

Sergio mientras escuchaba con más cara de horror su charla, fué acercando poco a poco la mano a una de sus fundas para sacar muy lentamente una navaja desapercibida para su ex-capitán. Al punto que cuando le empezó a asfixiar, este le hizo un tajo en el abdomen provocando que lo soltara. Cayó muy cerca del arma dándole la oportunidad de apuntarle con ella. El mayor se dió cuenta que Sergio le tenía en el ojo de mira del arma a punto de disparar. Se movió muy lentamente marcha atrás mientras que con la mano izquierda la disparaba como miedo al disparo y la derecha la mantenía presionada en la herida.

Sergio: La verdad, admito que me dió pena el no estar junto a mi hermano...para verlo morir.

Todo el mundo decía que era el mejor, mejor estudiante, mejor persona, el más inteligente, con más corazón. Pues ya está, esos veinte años sin él fueron lo mejor; sé que fue muy joven su muerte, con 25 años, pero se lo merecía. Además, ¿no lo vés?. Esto es una maldita mina de oro, esa preciosidad me hará rico, tendremos grandes armas de defensa y la criatura que crearon aquí era muy y es muy valiosa. Esa criatura es el futuro, es nuestra vida, y tú no eres quien de decir que lo que hizo la Weiland fué un error y un desvario de la raza humana.

John cerca de las últimas palabras, su cara paso a una de terror absoluto, pero la mirada no iva para Sergio, algo en lo que él no se fijó.

Sergio: Atraparé a esa cosa, los de Weiland-Yutani me bendecirán y ganaré un pastón además de ayudar a grandes fuerzas armadas a tener mejores y más poderosos ejércitos. Los países odiados serán destruidos y bajo nuestro control, los amigos se unirán a nosotros y seremos muy poderosos y haremos un mundo mejor, y todo gracias a mi; cambiaré el mundo a un lugar mejor; ¡y mi primer cambio SERÁ ACABAR CON…!.

No pudo acabar la frase, ya que una gran hoja de hueso metálico atravesó su pecho haciendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaran y dejara el arma en el suelo.

Antes de que pudiera dar su último alarido, giró la cabeza para ver a su asesino. Un guerrero.

John observó con el corazón en la garganta la escena. Cuando en xeno deja el cuerpo de golpe en el suelo, nota el terror atravesarle hasta querer salir por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

La criatura pasó a darle la atención al cadáver, al humano de mayor edad.

Se acercaba muy lentamente, hasta que paró en seco para darle toda su atención a la columna donde se mantenía el neomorfo con vida. Este se apoyó con sus grandes manos con garras al vidrio para quedarse observando el interior. Sorprendentemente, la criatura del interior paró de moverse y con un suave movimiento, apoyó su mano en el vidrio cerca a la mano del ser del exterior.

Sonia estaba tranquila ilando la desgarradura que se había creado esa mañana comicamente. Mientras ella se concentraba con la aguja, los demás estaban en la hoguera que habían preparado hacía unos minutos.

Robin intentaba aparentar cómodo, pero la presencia de los dos seres se lo impedía.

El pequeño rebientapechos con ya cuerpo de adulto estaba sentado a su lado. La verdad, él ya no se sentía tan incómodo como anteriormente en el viaje desde que pudo conocer su verdadera voz y forma de hablar cuando unieron las mentes. Lo veía como uno más de la excursión, salvo por su anatomía, que lo diferenciaba del ser humano.

Rócar estaba apartado, excluido en una parte en la que podía observar el fuego, pero, no a la misma distancia que los demás. Apartó su mirada un momento para darle toda su atención a la humana. Su misión aún se mantenía viva, pero aún se preguntaba como podría h¡acercarse a ella y unir sus mentes sin que pareciera un intento de matanza u otra intención. Tenía al pequeño de su parte, de él la del humano, y aún así lo ve imposible. Tenía que intentarlo. Porque él quería que el mensaje lo escuchara el humano que está de su parte y del que siente una repentina atracción...Sonia.

Levantandose de su sitio, fué junto a ella con un paso lento pero constante. Robin vió a donde se dirigía; este le dió una mirada rápida al pequeño ser, para volver a observar a Sonia pero esta vez le dió un grito de aviso.

Sonia giró la cabeza al lugar del sonido, pero, para sorpresa suya, al girarse se encontró con la cara sin ojos enfrente suya. Ella, asustada salto hacía atrás por sorpresa, pero desgraciadamente con ese acto reflejo torpe, provocó que la aguja le atravesara parcialmente una zona del dorso de la mano. El dolor era insufrible y punzante, y mientras el dolor se procesaba y viajaba por los receptores de toda la mano a la columna vertebral hasta acabar en el cerebro, iba sujetando su muñeca mientras pedía ayuda.

Robin fué corriendo junto a ella; pero mucho antes de poder sentarse a su lado, la mirada inespresiva del zángano lo frenó.

Robin: ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!.

Rócar, tranquilo e inerte a la respuesta del otro, volvío a mirar a la humana, para sentarse como ella, y con movimientos suaves de sus brazos, cogió la mano de ella, para hacercarsela como si la examinara.

Agarró la aguja y la saco con delicadeza, pero eso no impidió que siguiera quejandose la mujer. Cuando acabó de sacarla, extrajo su boca retráctil para dejar caer unas gotas de saliva. Sorprendentemente para Robin, que estaba obsebando todo a unos metros de su espalda, pudo oír como los quejidos de Sonia fueron cesando hasta quedarse callada completamente. Rócar soltó su agarre para dejar a Sonia acercarla a su cara, observarla y luego darle toda la atención del mundo al zángano.

Sonia: ¿Qué has hecho?; n-no, siento nada, no siento dolor.

Rócar, acercó muy lentamente su cabeza a la frente de ella para acabar tocandola, coraza con piel.

Sonia sintió una gran pero ligera carga de electricidad atravesar su cabeza. La sensación no era agradable, pero no podía moverse, si lo hacía el dolor era peor.

Para ella le era una eternidad, pero solo pasó un minuto cuando pudo despegarse de la frente del ser. Solo tubo que esperar unos segundos para poder oír la voz del zángano en su cabeza. Era grave, pero a la vez mostraba un tono juvenil, no tanto como Robin, pero juraría que con el tono de voz, mostraba una edad parecida a la de ella.

Rócar: Soy Rócar, soy yo. Siento el que te haya seguramente asustado o molestado esta comunicación. Pero he de decirte algo muy importante, por algo os he seguido desde que os he encontrado. Es mi colonia, necesita tu ayuda. Será mejor que te relajes y tragues esto antes de que te empiece a contar.

Sonia estaba atónita, sabía lo que estaba pasando; pero, no se lo podía creer, nunca esperó el poder oír la voz del ser que los encontró en medio de su caminata en busca de la nave. Por lo que entendía. Esto era muy importante y una gran oportunidad de escuchar a este xenomorfo como una gran oportunidad de aumentar los estudios estos seres, y más probabilidades de entenderlos.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Aquí tenéis otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado leerlo. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro tiempo y por elegirme para leer esta mañana, tarde o velada. Espero comentarios. Muchos besos y suerte en vuestras historias, tanto en lápiz como en vida.**


	9. Reencuentro

En el XENO18

Capítulo 9

Reencuentro

Rócar: Nuestra colmena ha sufrido abusos de vosotros durante años, en el momento en el que os habéis estrellado aquí; yo estuve en ese momento, y es cuando te vi. Tú eres la persona a la que necesitamos, te da igual la raza, al revés; has sido la primera para en conocernos antes de uír. Pues tienes a tu lado a un ser como yo, al que amas y cuidas.

La reina sabe que vine aquí para convencerte a que vengas con nosotros y agas nuestra voz correr a los tuyos.

Sonia estaba con la boca semiabierta escuchando toda la conversación de Rócar.

Sonia: ¿Estas diciendo...un pacto de paz?.

Rócar: Sí, correcto. Que haya paz entre especies.

Sonia: Increible.

Dijo en un susurro para mirar de repente a Robin con una sonrisa.

Robin: …¿Qué?.

Sonia: Nos está pidiendo conocer a su reina para que me conozca y poder mostrarle que somos seres capaces de hacer entre ellos.

Robin: ¡¿Qué?!. ¿Y que pasa con la nave, con el capitán, con todos?.

Sonia: Podremos salvarlos si vamos allí, si hay paz, no habrá más muertes. Además, es una gran oportunidad para la ciencia y la humanidad de poder conocerlos al fin como son.

Robin: Dirás una gran oportunidad para ti y tu trabajo. Y si por algún casual conseguimos convencer a la reina, que le diremos al capitán, y como lo encontraremos, a saber donde está el nido de esa cosa...sin ofender.

Acabó diciendo mientras levantaba las manos sin ningun cambio en su mirada al xenomorfo adulto. Este sin moverse del sitio, le mostró los dientes unos segundos.

Sonia: La última vez recibimos su llamada, y es verdad que puede que esté lejos la colonia, pero el capitán tendrá que aceptarlo.

Robin: Sonia, para algo hemos traido a gente armada.

Sonia: Y para algo hemos traído a gente con estudios. Hemos venido aquí para conocerlos más, y ahora mismo hemos descubierto que mal no buscan ni buscaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

Robin: La pregunta es, ¿cómo ha podido comunicarse contigo si no ha existido con nosotros para conocer nuestro idioma?.

Sonia miró sin habla al zángano para que este le respondiera.

Rócar: El tiempo que he estado con vosotros me ha servido para poder comunicarme contigo, tampoco fué muy dificil.

Sonia: Solo...le ha servido estos días para entender la mayoría de nuestra lengua. Lo ves, dime que eso no es inteligencia. Va ha ser lo mejor.. Es una gran oportunidad para la humanidad.

Robin: ...Está bien. Pero como su agradecimiento por ir sea a tener uno de los suyos siguiendonos para comernos el culo, será todo culpa tuya.

Sonia emitio una risa para darse la vuelta para volver su mirada a Rócar.

Sonia: Iremos, mañana por la mañana guíanos a tu colonia.

Rócar: Será un placer.

Él extrañamente no pudo evitar sentirse alegre al ver esa sonrisa que tenía ella en su cara. Le hacía sentir tan bien que sin darse cuenta estaba acercando su mirada a la de ella.

Sonia: ¿Qué pasa?.

Él paró al momento su movimiento que volvio a su postura inicial.

Rócar: C-creía que tenías algo...da igual. Ya es muy tarde y creo que ya has acabado. Yo que vosotros apagaría el-el faugo.

Sonia: Fuego.

Rócar: Eso. Yo vigilaré. Buenas noches.

Sonia: Igualmente.

Junior observó su comportamiento, sabía por su instinto que él sentía una pequeña atracción por ella. Junior fué llamado por su madre, fué a sus brazos para ser llevad a la campaña para dormir.

Rócar se quedó afuera, pero al minuto vio a Robin a unos metros de él.

Robin: Me quedaré contigo, solo para ver que Sonia no se equivoca contigo.

Dijo mientras le daba una mirada de sospecha.

El guerrero mientras le daba toda su atención, intentaba buscar una forma de sacar al ser de dentro. John, entre la confusión, empezó a escurrirse de cuclillas del lugar. Él veía lo que intentaba el guerrero, pero su atención también estaba en salir por la puerta de ese lugar. Desgraciadamente, la cola negra del otro le impedía, quería pasar una pierna por encima, pero; le fue imposible, pues la cola se movía tanto que era imposible pasar sin que la tocara.

De repente, la coa se elevó a la cabeza de su propietario para que con una gran fuerza y velocidad estamparse contra el vidrio. Entre el acto, John pasó corriendo para acabar al otro lado de la cola. Sus pasos fueron silenciados por el gran golpe en seco entre el hueso metálico y el cristal anti balas, pues no pudo ni hacer un solo rasguño. Después del acto, el xeno del exterior se puso mucho más nervioso que antes, remitiendo constantemente al cristal sin ningún resultado. John iba ha salir ya del laboratorio cuando escucho unos sollozos que lo detuvieron de la salida. Se dio la vuelta para ver al guerrero emitiendo sonidos deprimentes mientras mantenía la cabeza pegada al lugar del otro. John no pudo evitar sentir lástima por los alienígenas, tanto fue así que llegó ha hablar sin importarle que tenía a un gran depredador enfrente suya.

John: El botón de la derecha.

El guerrero se dio la vuelta para quedarse mirandolo con los dientes fuera. John estaba muy asustado, pero siguió hablandole, esta vez levanto la mano derecha para señalarla con la otra.

John: Tienes que darle al botón que tiene a la derecha.

El ser volvía a su objetivo principal para ponerse a mirar por todo de la columna. Pero no conseguía hacer nada, salvo frustrarse má ya que no conseguía sacar de ahí al ser de dentro.

John escuchaba aun sus gemidos de dolor. Sin poder aguantarlo más. Se levantó para acercarse a él muy lentamente. Se puso a su lado para que lo viera.

Tenía el corazón a más de cien, pues una de las criaturas más peligrosas del universo lo tenía a pocos centímetros de él y este le observaba. Extendió su brazo izquierdo muy lentamente al dispositivo para acabar hundiendo el dedo en el interruptor que él decía.

El cristal se separó del metal y dejó paso a su prisionero.

El ser oscuro lo miró un momento sin emitir ningún ruido y luego volvió al neomorfo, pues, este empezó a llamarlo.

John volvió a la salida para acabar saliendo de allí.

Quería avisar a alguien de la traición que sufrió y el problema de ahora. Lo que pasaba era como iba ha hablar si ya no podía confiar en nadie. Lo mejor que podía hacer era sobrevivir, o encontrar a Sonia, que había podido comunicarse con su pequeño grupo. Pero temía que ella estuviera con la Weiland para recuperar a esa cosa. Solo tenía una opción, olvidar su nave todo, e ir a por esa cosa y acabar con ella. Aín estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento del otro hace unos minutos. Creía que moriría pero está claro que aún sigue vivo.

Sin más rollo, fué a buscar un lugar seguro para volver a entrar en la nave y coger y buscar provisiones, armas y trampas.

Guerrero: Vittliv, creía que no iba a volver ha verte.

Vittliv: Oh, Alato, creía que no podría abrazarte más. Gracias por sacarme de esa cosa.

Ella estaba en sus brazos mientras que él la mantenía sujetandola semiacostada.

Alato: Sí. Ya estoy aquí. Cielo, lo mejor será irse de aquí; ¿y si vuelven más gente?.

Vittliv: No pensaba que ese humano te fuera a ayudar.

Alato: La verdad, ni yo. Temía que hiciera algo a la cosa esa que te mantenía encerrada y no pudiera ni volver a verte viva.

Ambos pegaron sus frentes para estar en silencio dando unos gemidos de agradecimiento y cariño durante unos segundos.

Alato: Vamonos.

Alato ayudó a levantarla para dirigirse juntos al pasillo. Observando lo de su alrededor, decidieron salir al exterior. Era de noche, se podían ver las estrellas cubrir todo el cielo dando la sensación de iluminación.

De repente, el joven guerrero se irguIÓ en una postura de alerta, para luego ir la hembra.

Vittliv: Uelo a un ser parecido a nosotros pero... tiene un aroma parecido también al de los humanos que nos mantenían encerrados y nos manipulavan.

Alato: Sí. Vámonos.

A trote desaparecieron de la zona. Sin que se dieran cuenta. Habían sido observados desde que salieron al exterior.

John los vió salir. Cuando los vió irse, se dirigió en la entrada de la cueva para ir a la nave.

Los pasillos más profundos estaban bastante oscuros, algunas luces parpadeaban. Eso significaba que tendría que atravesar los pasillos sin ayuda de linterna ni nada. Inspeccionó las habitaciones anteriores y encontró unas bengalas. Pero no iba a usarlas, las quería mantener para otro momento. Pues solo poseía tres; no podía malgastarlas.

John atravesaba los pasillos a paso tranquilo pero alerta. Cada paso que daba; el sonido de las botas chocar con el agua hacía eco en todos lados. Con el corazón en la garganta, pasaba por delante de las puertas para escuchar y ver como se abrían. Entró en la primera habitación; la luz tardó en encender; pero, al tener luz, vio los cadáveres de anteriores marines. Lo bueno de eso es que estaban armados. Lentamente se acercó a ellos para quitarle a uno de ellos la metralleta que mantenía en mano. Observó su carga para ir a otro y cogerle munición. Al salir de la habitación se encontraba armado con una escopeta corredera, metralleta y un cinturón ya con mucho peso por la gran cantidad de munición que tenía en él.

La siguiente puerta estaba a unos veinte metros adelante. Desgraciadamente todo el trayecto hasta esa puerta estaba todo sin luces. La entrada se despejó para mostrar una estancia totalmente a oscuras. Sin más opción, encendió una bengala para al tener luz, esta bañara toda la habitación de un color rojo fuerte. El agua estaba bañada en sangre por la supuesta "linterna".

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad; dio el primer paso para pisar algo que provocó su parada.

Mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo, se agachaba suavemente para coger el objeto que lo interrumpió. Era una granada aún con la anilla sin sacar.

John: Perfecto.

A cada paso que daba, había media docena de granadas a sus pies. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que un chapoteo hizo eco en los pasillos haciendo que la bengala callera al suelo encharcado provocando la muerte de la fuente de luz.

Notas de autor:

Feliz 2018. Os deseo a todo escritor, lector, persona y animal, un año lleno de salud, suerte y oportunidades.


	10. Empieza la cacería

Capítulo 10

Empieza la cacería

John se quedó helado ante el ruido que lo desconcentró de su tarea. Eran pasos lentos, pero chocaban contra el agua con gran fuerza, como si llevaran una gran carga. John, desesperado, se movió lo más rápido posible, pero el agua lo delataba fácilmente, al final, llegó a esconderse dentro de una taquilla, desgraciadamente, la torpeza que tenía por los nervios y el terror provocaba que le fuera un gran sufrimiento cerrar la puerta de esta. Cuando estuvo dentro, observó entre las rejillas como el causante del ruido de antes entraba a la habitación. Era la criatura que Weiland-Yutani quería recuperar. Ante tal imagen, soltó una gran bocanada de aire entrecortada, pero, desgraciadamente, eso hizo que el experimento le diera atención a su posición.

Este se acercó a la taquilla lentamente dando zancadas largas y pesadas. El sudor resbalaba por la frente del acorralado. De repente, su aire de oxígeno, casi respirable por el polvo y humedad, es sustituido por una brisa caliente acompañada por un olor putrefacto. Era el otro que respiraba por las rejillas, John dejó de respirar al momento.

Pero; a los segundos escucho el suave chirriar de la puerta siendo abierta; los dedos del ser aparecieron por el pequeño hueco que había hecho al separar la puerta de la taquilla. Sin más fe ni opciones; el capitán encendió una bengala para estamparse al experimento.

El humano sin previo aviso, se lanzó a por él. El calor del objeto que había dado vida luz a esa luz roja potente le atravesó el costado. Rápidamente lo agarró para estamparlo a la pared más cercana, acabando también con apagar la luz. Observo, como su objetivo calló encima de uno de los cadáveres abandonados de la estancia, para luego repudiarlo y librarse de él.

Su olor era tan familiar, se dio cuenta a los pocos segundos que fue la persona que interrumpió en su hogar. Ya sin más reparo, se lanzó a por él, pero este se había escurrido antes de que lo atrapara acabando con estamparse con la pared en la que se mantenía apoyado su objetivo antes de que escapara. El impacto fue a su cráneo provocando que acabara desorientado sin ni siquiera distinguir lo que tenía delante.

John mientras intentaba poder ponerse de pie. Cuando consiguió llegar al pasillo, cogió la escopeta corredera para mientras corria a la salida, cargarla.

Entre la salida, escuchó los pasos apresurados del otro, provocando que la adrenalina lo invadiera muchísimo más. Estaba llegando al exterior cuando de repente, una fuerza lo tumbo y lo arrastró hacia dentro. Él, con el miedo comiendolo, giró con el arma en ambas manos para acabar disparando.

El dolor le atravesó un lateral de la cara. Llevó una mano a la cara para evitar el dolor, aunque era imposible. Con esto, dejó que su presa huyera de la cueva acabando por desaparecer de su media vista.

La mañana había llegado bañando con su luz a todo ser, animal, planta y persona.

Además de a nuestros protagonistas, cuando acabaron de recoger todo se dirigieron a donde Rócar los dirigía.

Robian intentaba mantener un paso firme y constante; pero el cansancio acababa con él; no había cerrado los ojos en toda la guardia; provocando que ahora fuera muy atrá comparado con los demás.

Sonia: Robin, estás bien?

Robin:...Sí, solo...es que...no me atrae volver...por nuestros pasos.

Sonia: Lo sé, pero ayer ya lo hablamos. Venga.

Dijo para ir a su lado y cogerle del brazo ayudandolo a seguir andando.

Rócar lo vió; y algo en su interior se removía, no sabía lo que era; pero; diversión ninguna.

La tarde había llegado y aún seguían caminando. Sonia se mantenía tranquila aunque algo cansada;pero; su paso era constante. De repente escucha un ruido muy familiar y inofensivo;pero; aún así la preocupación la invadió. Era Junior. Pues se le movian las tripas.

Sonia: ¿Cariño, tienes hambre?.

Le acarició la cabecita con él acostado en su hombro. Este como respuesta a le miró para asentir.

Sonia: Chicos, será mejor parar, no hemos comido nada.

Robin: Lo sé, pero recuerda que no tenemos nada, a comida se pudrió la mañana anterior.

Sonia: Es verdad. ¿Y ahora que aremos?.

Rócar: Os puedo conseguir alimento; pero; tardaría un poco y no creo que os guste la carne fresca salvo a tu hijo.

Sonia: Es cierto.

Robin: ¿El qué?.

Sonia: El que tendremos que esperar de que traiga la caza; además; de que tendremos que calentarla para comerla y eso que no estamos en un lugar muy seguro para hacer una hoguera.

Robin: Pues con eso lo mejor será buscar un lugar para dormir. Cuando estemos preparando todo; él irá de caza.

Sonia: Está bien. Buena idea. Cariño aguante un poco más, ahora comemos.

Dijo lo último a Junior.

John tenía toda la zona ya estudiada y repleta de trampas caseras. La criatura había salido solo una vez para llevarse una presa al interior de la cueva. En todo lo demás de tiempo; se lo pasó adentro.

El capitán se apoyó cerca de una trampa anteriormente puesta; para; observar detenidamente que estaba todo correcto. La noche se estaba haciendo notar; y eso hizo que el adulto dejara ya la acabada revisión para dirigirse a su lugar de descanso.

Con unas cuerdas encontradas por el terreno cerca de su destino, las utulizó para subir a un árbol; donde mantenía su amaca hecha de hojas y las cuerdas restantes. Se apoyó suavemente; para; con un suave meneo, dormirse.

El peculiar grupo de viajeros llegaron a un lugar perfecto para descansar hacía un rato. El zángano ya se había ido por la cena; mientras que los demás se quedaron preparando todo.

El joven rebientapechos no había podido quedarse dormido en la mochila de su madre. El hambre y el cansancio acabaron con él.

Justo cuando acabaron los dos de construir la tienda; ambos adultos se fueron a preparar el fuego. Desgraciadamente, les llevaría tiempo; pues; no había recogido nada de madera.

Había pasado ya media hora cuando llegó Rócar; traía consigo dos aves carnívoras. Las dejó al lado de Sonia; para que esta le diera uno a su cría y e otro empezara a despellejarlo y destriparlo.

Déspues de una hora; el zángano adulto se quedó observando como los demás cenaban a su lado. Sonia le había preguntado si quería; pero lo rechazó. Ya que no tenía apetito; sobretodo al ser apuntado por ella con esa pregunta; o lo que fuera; pero que saliera de su boca.

Ya había terminado; y se iban todos a dormir. Rócar se acostó al lado de la campaña. Mientras que los demás dormían adentro.

Lurna estaba sentada en la entrada de la cueva. Hacía días que su "madre" le había levantado el castigo. Y hacía días también que le había contado su verdad con Brutush a Hilarem. Y desde hace días que siente aun más deseos de volver a los brazos de su antiguo padre. Lurna bajó la mirada al suelo humedo. Tenía muchísimo dolor con esos recuerdos. Sobretodo con que no los hiba a poder cambiar.

Silenciosamente, empezó a sollozar. No tenía ojos ni lagrimales como los humanos. Pero si ese fuera el caso. Su cara estaría llena de lágrimas y no cesarían hasta la mañana.

Brutush la observaba unos cuantos metros atrás. Los suficientes para que ella no se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

Él no había visto así nunca a Lurna. El verla así le hizo recordar los sentimientos paternales que tenía y aún sigue teniendo hacia ella. Nunca había dejado de ser su niña. La culpabilidad lo empezó a engullir. Siempre la había querido; pero siempre se negaba a volver a aceptarla. Pensaba que así le sería imposible olvidar a su pareja. Pero después de tanto tiempo. Se fija que hizo un error y el culpar a alguien y aún menos abandonarla, no es ni fué la solución.

Lentamente se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado.

Notas de autor:

Gracias por aguantar la espera. Espero que este epísodio os guste, haré mejor el próximo capítulo.

Aviso: Voy a hacer una historia sobre Ganlink. Para los que les guste la pareja Ganondorf x Link, podeis esperar y leer dentro de poco mi historia: Paz entre Héroes.

Gracias por todo, y si estás ahí, muchos recuerdos GamenLuna.


	11. Un hecho perdonado y un secreto sin cand

Capítulo 11

Un hecho perdonado y un secreto sin candado.

Lurna lo vió. Su antigua figura paternal estaba a su lado sentado, solo mirando al exterior, sin expresión ni movimiento alguno. Ella se quedó paralizada, solo podía sentir su corazón ir a cien por hora, ya que no sabía que hacer, ni que decir.

De repente, la mirada de Brutush fue hacia ella. Lurna notaba que queria salirle corazón de ahí cuanto antes. Brutush se quedó aún mirandola, hasta que sus palabras llegaron a la otra mente.

Brutush: Yo...Nunca he…

Lurna se fijó en él dandole toda su atención. Nunca había visto al guerrero en esta situación, en la que no podía saber que decir, pues siempre fué directo y firme.

Brutush: Nunca he...admitido mi error. Abandoné a la colmena...tanto como...a ti, como…

De repente la voz de Lurna le invadió su mente.

Lurna: PERDONAME, NUNCA QUISE HACERLO. FUE MI CULPA, LO SIENTO, NUNCA QUISE MATARLO…

Brutush: Eh…

Lurna: PERDONAME, FUE MI CULPA, NUNCA QUISE QUE ESO PASARA…

Brutush: Eh, EH…

Lurna: NO, NO. ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO…!

Brutush: ¡No, no. Fui yo, nunca tuve que haberte abandonado!.

Brutush, entre sus sollozos abraza a la joven prohibiendo que pudiera seguir gritando.

Brutush: Nunca...nunca debí abandonarte...nunca. Os tenía a mi lado, y lo perdimos. Y por mi culpa...lo perdí todo. Todo tu dolor...y el mío, fue...por mi. Tú llegaste a nuestras vidas, y nos hiciste ser una familia. Yo...la destruí.

Ahora Brutush era el que daba voz al abrazo con sollozos interminables, sollozos que Lurna los apaciguaba con acaricias.

La Reina se quedó contemplando la escena, para luego sentir un gran sentimiento de paz al ver el perdón de ambos seres castigados por sus propios errores.

La mañana llegó con un brillo suave en los rostros de la gente y las criaturas, haciendo que despertaran para ver un nuevo día en sus vidas.

Robin lentamente despeja sus ojos para contemplar el interior de la tienda de campaña, también ocupada por Sonia y Junior.

En el exterior se encontraba Rócar.

Todos estaban listos para partir.

Las horas pasaron tranquilas. La arboleda ayudaba a evitar el calor producido por el directo Sol que iluminaba todas las tierras.

Rócar no pudo evitar de vez en cuando observar a Sonia. Aún su belleza que había contemplado desde la primera vez lo mantenía imnotizado. Tanto era su hermosura para él, que perdía totalmente la concentración en el viaje, provocando que se sobresaltara al sertir el batir de las alas de un ave.

Junior sentía sus sentimientos por ella. Pues el ser una cría no evitaba que sus sentidos no fueran buenos.

Él veia que la apreciaba, y el instinto o sentimientos de un xenomorfo no son posibles de evitar o eliminar. Sabía que no podría olvidarla sin más. Pero no dudaba que respetaría toda decisión de su madre, como si era alejarse de él.

Junior: Mamá.

Sonida: ¿Si amor?. ¿Qué pasó?.

Junior: ¿Puedo ir con Robin?. Rócar acaba de comunicarme que te quiere decir algo.

Sonia: Oh. ¿Enserio?. ¿Y porqué no me lo ha dicho a mi de que quiere hablar conmigo en vez de decirtelo a ti?.

Junior: No lo sé. Solo me ha dicho eso.

Sonia: ...Está bien.

Ella se movió junto al joven hombre.

Sonia: Necesito que te quedes un rato con Junior.

Dijo la mujer a Robin.

Robin: …¿Pasó algo?.

Sonia: Solo que Rócar desea hablar conmigo y necesito que te quedes con él, además de que quiere ir contigo.

Dijo elevando a la cría hasta su mirada.

Robin: Está bien. Pero ten cuidado.

Sonia: Sí.

Después de entregarle en brazos a la cría, Sonia se dirigió a donde estaba Rócar que era un poco más atrás de Robin.

Cuando ella llegó a su lado, esta se puso a darle con la mirada una señal mostrando que quería llamarle la atención. él cuando la vio, esta estaba ya a su lado.

Sonia: Siento la espera. ¿Qué necesitas?.

Rócar: Ne-cesitar?. Nada. Yo…¿qué está pasando?.

Sonia: Junior me acaba de informar que me necesitas para decirme algo...o, es qué?...

Rócar: ¿Es que, qué?.

El zángano empezó a notar un olor de miedo y preocupación proveniente de la humana. Rócar intuia que Junior le dijo eso para que pudiera declararse a la humana.

Pensamientos de Rócar: Si no le digo nada y actuo como si no supiera, piensa que me he arrepentido, he guardado algo que seguro que sería peligroso para ellos, que les estoy ocultando algo, algo que no existe. Tengo que solucionarlo.

Rócar: Perdona...la verdad me calle porque me di cuenta que era una estupided.

Sonia: …¿El qué?.

Rócar: Pues…¿s-sabes como crece nuestra colmena?.

Sonia: …¿Osea, como os reproduciis?. Sí, la Reina pone los huevos gracias a su gran útero y los zánganos como tú o guerreros se ocupan de traer presas vivas para su incuvación y así que al nacer crezcan en zánganos.

Rócar: Sí...pero no sabes como crecen esas crías, ¿verdad?.

Sonia: ¿Rápido?.

Rócar: En la colmena, nosotros somos todos hermanos, tanto de fuera como de dentro. Pero, eso no impide que nos amemos, respetamos el amor entre mismos sexos, e incluso uniones grandes como de tres, cuatro etc. Cuando...uno de nosotros siente algo por otro, un hermano o hermana al que no se elige, si no nuestro corazón, una vez que nos fijamos en uno o una, esa sensación de querer unión con él ella no desaparece acaso que te rechace, pero si te acepta es de por vid nuestra relación. Pues, nosotros, si amamos a alguien, hacemos bailes, muestras de fuerza e incluso oramos, pero nunca nos callamos, pues sabemos que la vida está llena de oportunidades, y sería un desperdicio no aceptarlas, verlas o luchar por ellas. Cuando hay una pareja, tiene la opción de adoptar a las crías que quieran, tanto en solitario como en duo, pero normalmente adoptan parejas, esas crías crean una familia, si no hay nadie la Reina se ocupa de ellas, pero nosotros tenemos el derecho de sentirnos padres y madres, de educarlos, protegerlos y amarlos...nadie ha nacido en una colmena y no ha sentido el amor de un ser que lo ama.

Sonia se quedó boquiabierta ante lo dicho por el zángano, algo que no tenía ni idea, pues se imaginaba que luchaban entre ellos matandose, las crías creciendo solas y una Alteza que vivía sin aprecio a los demás salvo porque la alimentavan, sabía que tenían comunicación entre ellos, pero nunca lo vió así.

Sonia: ¿Hay alguien de tu colmena al que ames?.

Rócar se quedó mudo con una gran cantidad de sangre en su zona íntima, algo que le empezaba a incomodar.

Rócar: N-no...bueno...me he fijado en alguien, pero...aún estoy pensando en como decirelo. La verdad, creo que no se lo he dicho aún por la culpa de que sé que me rechazará.

Sonia: Pero tú has dicho que aprobechais las oportunidades, no te rindas sin haberlo intentado antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de él o ella?.

Rócar: Oh, es una hermosa hembra, me enamoré de ella al momento de ver su hermoso rostro. Su personalidad es increible, es fuerte, inteligente y protectora con la familia. Es, perfecta...solo que yo…

Sonia: ¿Que tú qué?...no te atreves a decírselo, ¿verdad?.

Rócar: Ella, no va a amarme, lo sé.

Sonia: Pero aún no lo has intentado.

Rócar: Pero da igual, se vé que no va a querer tener nada conmigo.

Sonia: ¿Por qué?. ¿Es demasiado mayor, no quiere relación, es mujer solitaria?.

Rócar: No, no y...no sé. Pero...es así no hay nada que hacer.

Sonia: ¡¿Pero qué pasa, qué es lo que tiene, por qué no te atreves, amas a otro o otra?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pa…?!.

Rócar: ¡Porque eres tú!...

Sonia: …

Rócar se ruborizo y arrepintió al momento. Ante su miedo, empezó a acelerar el paso dejando atrás a la mujer confundida ante su rebelación.

Gracias por soportar la horrible espera, me podré con el próximo capítulo, espero que os guste este.


	12. ¿Cerca o lejos de estarlo?

Capítulo 12

¿Cerca o lejos de estarlo?

Rócar adelantó el paso, acabando al final delante de Robin. Sonia se mantenía sin ninguna palabra ni pensamiento.

Junio y Robin habían notado su mudéd; sobretodo su hijo, pues sintió su asombro en su unión.

Las horas pasaron, y Rócar seguía en el mismo estado tranquilo pero alerta. Junior mantuvo su curiosidad todo el rato desde que hablaran eso dos. Algo que ya le estaba costando mantener a raya. El tiempo que había pasado, Sonia lo estuvo usando para procesar todo lo dicho por el ser conquistador de este planeta.

Robin se estuvo manteniendo firme y alerta, aún teniendo preocupación por su amiga. Pero admitía que eso ya lo estaba molestando bastante.

Robin: ¿Sabes algo de su comportamiento, pequeño?.

Se refirió a Junior.

Junior: Creo que sí. Pero no es grave...creo.

Esas palabras removieron más la mente del hombre. Robin mantenía presión por la culpabilidad producida por no haber hecho nada desde que notó por primera vez el cambio de su compañera. Esa sensación hizo que él fuera al lado de Sonia.

Ella notó su presencia; pues su voz la quitó de sus pensamientos que estaban siendo un laberinto para su mente.

Robin: Sonia...Llevas así todo el rato; ¿qué ha ocurrido?.

Sonia: ...Algo...muy difícil de explicar.

No tenía idea de como explicarle una situación tan sensible en la que se jugaban su amistad, y salida de este mundo.

Robin: Sonia.

Dijo con voz dulce y de preocupación.

Robin: Hace poco has hablado con ese...ser. No podemos arriesgarnos a buscarnos más peligros de los que ya tenemos. No podremos volver a casa si no nos apoyamos todos.

Miró hacia Rócar con una cara de sospecha; para volver la atención en Sonia.

Robin: Todos... los que queremos volver a casa y confiamos. Así que di. ¿Qué te ha dicho eso?. ¿Hay peligro?.

Sonia se asombró ante la mansura de Robin. Demostró que hasta en un lugar y situación extremos; sigue siendo la persona comprensiva que toda persona necesita cuando quiere ayuda.

Sonia: Yo...no...no es malo. Bueno; depende de como se mire. Me habló de como formaban familia y la vida en la colmena. Llegan a ser más bondadosos que un humano. Conviven en una ciudadanía perfecta y estable. Pero...él me comentó su dolor al no poder decir sus sentimientos a lo que él desearía que fuera su futura pareja.

Robin: Increible. ¿Desde cuándo tiene sentimientos?.

Las miradas enfadadas de Junior y Sonia lo atacaron al momento. Él, entendiendo lo que pasaba; le dio señal de que siguiera hablando su amiga con un suave gesto de manos.

Sonia: Robin.

Robin: ¿Si?.

Sonia: Él me ha dicho que yo era la hembra a la que quería contarle sus sentimientos. Más por mi, ya que lo obligué...a medias.

Este se quedó paralizado al oír eso.

Robin: V-veo...lo que te...mantuvo tan c-c-callada.

Sonia: Robin, por favor, respira. Él no me tocará. Ellos no son así.

Robin, entre su imperventilación, asentía a todo lo que decía su compañera. Sonia lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie apoyándolo en su cuerpo. Pero; desgraciadamente, su peso iba aumentando hasta darse cuenta al final que se encontraba inconsciente.

Rócar mantenía un paso tranquilo pero firme a cuatro. Su cabeza estaba ardiendo ante el trabajo que la mantenía; el estar alerta y intentar no desesperarse por lo ocurrido producía un trabajo excesivo para su mente, se encontraba en una situación que nunca pensó en acabar.

De repente, el silencio de la tarde es invadida por los gemidos de una mujer que procedían detrás suya. Cuando se giró se encontró con la escena en la que Sonia luchaba por mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo debajo de Robin, mientras que Junios intentaba ayudar tirando de los pelos al varón para evitar que siguiera siendo un peso a su madre.

Él fue galopando hacia ellos para agarrar al joven humano entre sus brazos. La mujer se quedó observandolo mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el peso de encima. Rócar se mantuvo callado; pero cuando acabó, le mostró atención con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza hacia ella.

John se había quedado en el mismo sitio en donde pasó la noche. La criatura no ha salido desde por la mañana. Y cada minuto que pasaba, John intentaba coger un poco más de valor para bajar a por él. Pero no llegaba ni a asomar una sola pierna de la rama.

De pronto; un xenomorfo sale de la guarida. El capitán se quedó observando con preocupación y miedo a esa criatura. Pues no pensaba que hubiera más de esas cosas dentro además de su presa. El ser era adulto pero mantenía su cuerpo de zángano, una muestra de que mu seguro que fue congelado y gracias a la apertura del hombre, este ha despertado. Su cuerpo se veía marcado por cicatrices producidas por lo que parecía un disparo de escopeta.

El zángano se mantuvo un tiempo en el mismo lugar buscando un lugar donde situarse para saber donde se encontraba. Actuaba igual que un animal asustado y perdido, pues su respiración frenética la llegaba a oír John.

Cuando este se fue, el capitán quedó mucho más tranquilo, aunque algunas preguntas producidas al ver eso lo estaban volviendo aún más preocupado.

John: ¿Habrá más dentro?. ¿Estarán despiertos?. ¿Y si ya saben que estoy aquí?.

Su subconsciente es callada al ver que su principal presa salió al exterior sin ninguna prisa.

El capitán apuntó cuanto antes con su escopeta para acabar apuntando al cráneo de este, muy cerca de donde estaría la vista del ser.

John: Vamos...quédate quieto grandullón. Así no te podré matar. Apunten...fue…

Su voz se quebró al ver que el láser de su arma había sido encendido por error.

Jonh desesperado empezó a disparar. Solo consiguió atravesar con la primera bala el hombro de este ser, pero las demás las esquivó como si no fueran nada.

El ser comenzó a escalar con una velocidad increíble a sus fuertes garras. El capitán observó la cantidad de munición que le quedaba en su arma de fuego. Ante el terror de morir allí arriba por el experimento; coge la cuerda para empezar bajar por el tronco del árbol; árbol que por su poca anchura, estaba muy cerca de recibir un zarpazo de su enemigo.

John intentó disparar, pero la fuerza del disparo en el arma lo hacía retroceder y casi dislocarse el brazo. Ante la confusión breve del animal, el capitán siguió bajando hasta saltar el último trozo de altura. Una vez que cayó al suelo, empezó a correr junto a una de las trampas mientras intentaba buscar algo para recargar la escopeta. Pero cuando llegó a tocar su cinturón, se dio cuenta enseguida las balas y granadas recuperadas en la nave abandonada habían sido dejadas en la copa del árbol.

John: ¡MIERDA!.

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia atrás observó como el experimento había conseguido caer al suelo a cuatro sin provocarse ninguna lesión. Este, cuando se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras; empezó a correr hacia el capitán.

Él; con el corazón en la garganta, llegó al otro lado de la trampa evitando dar muestra de que había algo en el suelo. Se mantuvo corriendo detrás de la trampa para que al volver la mirada, viera como el ser metió por error el pie en el ollo (trampa), para que con su peso multiplicado por la caída, por la profundidad y la estrechéz, acabara dislocando un poco su pierna izquierda.

John escuchó los gemidos de la criatura provocando que girara y viera la escena. Él, aprovechando el momento; apuntó con el láser consciente de que estaba encendido para comenzar a disparar. La criatura recibió varios disparos en el cráneo y pecho, pero ninguno de ellos hizo que cayera rendido. Cuando consiguió salir del hoyo; se dispuso a correr, algo que John intentó impedir, pero las balas se le habían acabado, y mientras la bestia uia, él aprovechó para subir de nuevo a la copa del árbol y coger más munición y las granadas.

John se había quedado en la copa del árbol desde que subió para recoger la munición.

Tenía pensado en descansar para atacar de nuevo a la bestia por la mañana.

La noche se había hecho presente desde hacía media hora; media hora en la que habían empezado a crear el campamento de noche nuestros principales protagonistas.

Sonia mientras estuvo preparando el fuego; Rócar aprendió a montar la tienda de campaña con Robin. Junior estaba al lado de su madre tranquila al en frente al fuego con los demás.

La caza recogida anteriormente a la noche, les había servido como cena a todos.

Todos estaban en silencio cerca de la hoguera. La paz entre ellos llegaba a ser incómoda para todos. Pues la verdad que mantenían callados lo revolvían por dentro. Robin aceptó la ayuda de Rócar y le fue agradable hacerla con él y mantener algo de conversación para explicarle la forma de montar la tienda. Sonia mantuvo antes una charla pequeña con su hijo para saber si sabía todo lo de antes y porque no lo dijo. Junior le dió la respuesta de un niño de gran corazón.

Junior: Quería que te lo dijera él; porque así mostraría que en verdad le importas. Perdona mamá; pero, pensé que eso era lo correcto.

Sonia: Junior...si pasa algo que no sabes como tratar o nos incluye a los dos o a uno de nosotros tienes que avisar. Aquí yo estoy para cuidarte y protegerte; y paso de que te pase algo. Eres mi luz amor.

Junior abrazó a su madre lleno de amor por sus hermosas palabras. Su voz le hizo sentir como un niño, un niño con una madre que lo amaba sin límite.

Todos estaban tranquilos mirando a las llamas vivas comerse la madera recogida antes.

Rócar mantenía vergüenza; vergüenza de si mismo cada vez que miraba a Sonia. Mujer que cuyo encanto e inteligencia lo hizo querer tenerla como algo más; algo que no aceptaría desde que lo soltó todo.

Sonia empezaba a sentirse rara cada vez que observaba a Rócar. Cada vez que lo veía hacer algo, era una excusa más para quererlo más cerca de ella. Eso le hizo sentirse molesta, pues no sabía porque sentía eso. Pero lo que más le preocupava y molestava, es no saber si Rócar sentía como se encontraba ella.

La hora de dormir llegó y todos fueron a descansar excepto Robin y Rócar; pues se quedaron vigilando.

El cansancio extrañamente se estaba apoderando de Rócar, algo que Robin veía perfectamente.

Robin: Ve ha descansar si quieres. Yo me ocupo de unas horas más, luego te despertaré.

El zángano se mantuvo quieto ante las palabras de Robin. Con ello, inclinó un momento la cabeza para luego de apartarse un par de metros, acostarse para quedarse dormido.

Sonia observó desde la cremallera de la tienda como el zángano se acostaba en el suelo cerca de donde se encontraba ella para descansar. Sonia, por instinto quiso darle espacio en su zona de descanso, pero temía que fuera un error hacerlo. Ella sin pensarlo más, salió de la campaña para que con su suave voz lo despertara.

Sonia: Rócar. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo y Junior, estarás más calentito.

Rócar se mantuvo mudo ante aquellas palabras tan acogedoras provenientes de la agradable boca de la mujer.

Robin veía todo desde donde estaba. Se mantuvo callado pero concentrado en la escena. Sentía que si interrumpía haría un grave error.

Rócar aceptó la invitación minutos después con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza.

Lentamente se enroscó en sí mismo apartado de los demás, algo que Sonia le daba pena que lo hiciera. Ella, consciente de sus actos, se acercó a él con Junior para acurrucarse cerca de él sin tocarlo. Rócar sentía un gran calor a la decisión de la mujer; pero no se atrevía a hacer nada más que solamente dormir.

Sonia se fue acercando más y más hasta acabar apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros del zángano para acabar preguntandole mientras lo miraba a la cara.

Sonia: …¿Porqué me elegiste a mi?.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Siento un montón la espera, espero que os guste y empezaré con el próximo capítulo. Muchos besos y gracias por vuestro tiempo.**


	13. Llaves dedicadas a la abertura de

Capítulo: 13

Llaves dedicadas a la abertura de puertas con alma.

La pareja joven de aliens estaban descansando cerca de un arroyo. Sus respiraciones eran lentas y suaves demostrando la paz que mantenían entre ellos. Vittiliv se mantenía a unos centímetros de su pareja acostada en la hierba para recuperar todas sus fuerzas. Fuerzas que no llegarían hasta pasado una buena temporada sin problemas. Alato, el joven guerrero y su pareja se acercó a ella para rodearla con su cuerpo y cola. Y acercando suavemente sus labios a un lado de su cara, le empieza a susurrar lentamente.

Alato: ¿Cómo te encuentras mi dulce amor?.

Su voz era suave y cariñosa.

Vittiliv: Mejor cielo. Pero no creo que consiga aguantar una carrera de más de un minuto. No me encuentro tan fuerte como antes.

Alato sintió una pequeña furia al pensar en todo lo que le hicieron tanto a él como a su pareja, sobretodo a ella. El arrebatarsela sin aviso ninguno y encerrarlo hasta despertar años siguientes.

Alato: No te preocupes. Te recuperarás, y yo estaré contigo hasta que vuelvas a correr. Pero espero que no te agote mucho más adelante.

La hembra miró para el macho indecisa.

Vittiliv: ¿A qué te refieres cielo?.

Alato: ...Sabes que te he echado mucho de menos. Y solo el mirar tu rostro me da la necesidad de hacerte mía.

Esas palabras fueron acompañadas por suaves gemidos del macho más caricias al cuello de la neomorfo.

Vittiliv: Sabes que no te voy a dejar hacerlo sin que te lo ganes.

Alato: ...Creo que el haberte amado y pensado en ti por años es suficiente hecho. ¿Oh qué quieres mi reina?.

Dijo al final con una voz pícara. Voz que hacía perder las defensas a Vittiliv.

La joven hembra, encautivada por la voz de macho, se fue enroscando poco a poco en él; hasta que los labios de ambos chocaron entrecerrados. Pero de repente un grito ensordecedor los interrumpió haciendo que salieran corriendo de allí par llegar a un lugar más seguro; algo que le costaría mucho a Vittiliv con su falta de energía.

John fue despertado con un desgarrador dolor en su pierna provocado por las garras del experimento. Dolor que respondió con un grito.

Se aferró con fuerza a una de sus armas, para, con la convinación de adrenalina, empezar a disparar sin ni siquiera importarle que una de las balas atravesara su pié derecho.

Algo de lo que se arrepentiría mucho más tarde si sobrevivía al ataque.

Las balas crearon un daño irreparable en la cara del ser, suficiente distracción, violencia y retroceso para que John con la fuerza del arma de fuego, lo empujara fuera del árbol hasta perder el equilibrio. Gracias a sus grandes reflejos, pudo atrapar una de las cuerdas que gracias a su suerte, esta estaba amarrada.

Con la cara tensa esperando al tirón; cayó unos dos metros antes de que la cuerda se tensara impidiendo la caída, pero no el dislocamiento de su hombro izquierdo. Aún con la muñeca enredada a la cuerda. Decide bajar los últimos metros cortando esta con una navaja de caza. Con eso, cayó al duro suelo para empezar a correr dirección a un lugar más seguro.

Después de varios metros de recorrido se escuchó un golpe seco cerca de las raíces del árbol.

El capitán ya a piques de desmayarse por la presión del momento y la adrenalina además de la pérdida de sangre y el dolor que ya estaba empezando a despertar. Decide coger como última opción una de sus granadas para lanzarla ya sin hebilla al espécimen y aprovechar la distracción para huir al interior de la cueva.

La criatura no pudo verlo entrar por la bomba. Pues la explosión provocó que que como reflejo saltara recibiendo quemaduras en medio del salto y perder el equilibrio para caer de bruces unos cuantos metros desde la granada.

John logró llegar a una de las habitaciones de la nave decorada por taquillas y una mesa de estudio. Mesa que aprovechó para ocuparse de sus heridas cuanto antes. Quitándose el zapato agujereado por una de sus propias balas. Deja el pie libre para ver su perforación en la que no paraba de supurar sangre. Cogiendo su calcetín, lo lleva a la boca para presionar con fuerza este. Ahora, con la mano derecha ocupada por su cuchillo de caza; lleva la punta afilada a la abertura para con gran fuerza de voluntad. Corta la herida para acabar abriendo la carne y hacer visible la bala. Acabado el corte. Introduce la punta afilada a un lado de la munición para con palanca, ir sacandola. Sus gritos de agonía eran amortiguados por el calcetín. Se concentraba tanto en sacar la bala como en no abrir por ningún momento la boca. Una vez que pudo ver el proyectil metálico fuera de su pie. Se dispuso a taparla con el calcetín a modo de venda y acabar calzándose para terminar con un paso incómodo. Ahora se decidía ir a otra habitación segura para atender a su brazo dislocado. La siguiente sala era mucho más grande. Se podría decir que era la cocina o sala para comer. Esta mantenía la luz encendida al contrario que la otra, pues lo dejaba menos expuesto a la vista de otros seres o su depredador. Apollandose a una de las paredes. Agarra su brazo para con unos pequeños gritos de ánimos, se coloque el hueso en su sitio. El dolor lo engullo a tal punto que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su cuerpo no tenía ningún tipo de fuerza. Sin más remedio, se desmayó.

Rócar se quedó mirándola sorprendido ante la pregunta dictada por ella. Le tomó unos segundos para luego decidir qué decir.

Rócar: Yo...Mis hermanas siempre me fueron, bellas e independientes...tanto así que siempre les mantuve y les mantengo un gran respeto. Pero...Nunca, a ninguna de ellas, me llegaron a enloquecer al primer momento de mi consciencia de su existencia. Algo...En ti me atrajo; algo que ninguno o ninguna de mi colonia me ha hecho sentir o ver. Cada momento veo que eres muy interesante. Inteligente, fuerte, con aprecio a tus seres queridos, aunque se añada uno de mi especie. Me demuestras que un ser como el humano puede llegar a dar paz y apoyo e incluso camino a seres que son monstruos para él.

Creo que tu belleza mezclada con tu inteligencia y deseos de dar paz a esta guerra es lo que me ha enamorado, bueno...De ti.

Sonia quedó perpleja ante la respuesta del joven zángano. Zángano de buen corazón y que no ha visto que le quiere dar paz por el estudio.

Su interior lentamente se fue llenando de una sustancia sucia y oscura...La culpabilidad; sus palabras sinceras le hicieron ver que él llega a verla más por su corazón que aspecto o beneficios. Ella nunca tuvo en su mente hacer daño a nadie, pero inconscientemente lo atendió y se ofreció por la ciencia. El poder saber que los deparaba si seguían su camino. Lo mismo que estudiar a un perro que a cambiado su agresividad por ternura y que solo lo mantenía con él por saber a donde lo llevaba ese comportamiento.

Rócar no se había sentido tan liberado y enrojecido nunca. Pero su corazón al revés, estaba enloquecido. Pues el contar tus sentimientos es algo demasiado duro. Ahora no le era extraño ver porque llamaban valientes a los de su colonia que han dicho sus sentimientos por primera vez a su futura pareja o han aceptado un error suyo o perdonado a un ser arrepentido de sus fallos. La valentía era demostrable no solo salvando con tu vida a tus seres queridos; sino, el demostrar tu yo interior o el hecho de aceptar la evolución de nuestro ser siendo honestos y aceptando y modificando errores.

Rócar tenía la mente mucho más clara en el sentido de la fuerza que tiene su corazón al decir sus sentimientos. Pero, sus meditaciones fueron calladas al ver el rostro de Sonia pálido, ocupado por una mirada inespresiva salvo por un dolor existencial. Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

El zángano por instinto, preguntó perplejo a la mujer.

Ella, con una voz apagada, empezó a disculparse. Con perdones leves a lo sientos melancólicos.

Rócar preguntó a que esa reacción. Ella seguía sin responder. Ocupando su boca de disculpas incesantes.

Rócar: Sonia…¿Qué ocurre?. Dímelo por favor.

Sonia mientras sufría respiraciones entrecortadas, respiraciones que provocaban el nerviosismo de Junior. Ella contó la fuente de tal estado.

Sonia: No...no te has enamorado de...de un humano...soy un monstruo. Tus palabras me...han hecho ver que te he aceptado más por la ciencia a...por tu forma de ser. Siempre he querido...impedir que siga...esta guerra, pero...no...no puedo. Soy tan mierda...como los demás.

De repente, Rócar con sus manos coge la cara de Sonia por los dos lados para acercarla y llenarla de su voz.

Rócar: No vuelvas a decir algo así, sobretodo delante del niño. Tú eres más valiosa que otro humano. Y lo digo y lo demuestro por lo que acabo de oír de ti. Sufres en tu interior solo por pensar que me has hecho daño y que me defraudarás además de a tu cría como a los tuyos. Te importa lo que haces y la gente y seres que tienes a tu lado. No me has insultado ni defraudado. Me has demostrado con tu voz y tu dolor que te importa lo que piense, que odiarías hacerme daño y inconscientemente has aceptado un error tuyo. Eso significa que eres valiente, has sido valiente ante mi, llave para vosotros y nosotros de un futuro mejor. Tienes corazón, y nadie, nadie te lo va a quitar ni podrá decir lo contrario de que has hecho mal.

Sonia miraba fascinada y enrojecida a la criatura.

Rócar: ¿Vés?. También a mi me eres fascinante, raro que un humano sea tan bello, valiente y de buen corazón además de honesto como tú. Tengo motivos suficiente para decir que lo que verdad siento por ti es pura atracción y deseos de que un ser tan único e inteligente sea mi pareja. Solo falta que no te sea tan desagradable o que no me quieras como algo más, pues lo aceptaré. Pero prefiero que sepas la verdad, aunque eso conlleve a odiarme.

Sonia: ...Tú, no eres solamente único. Y no lo digo...por la forma de unirte a nosotros y ayudar a crear paz. Eres muy inteligente, tienes una lógica del respeto y amor que muy poca gente tiene hasta ser. Sabes lo que es ir por la calle y sufrir insultos por parecer menos o no recibir ayuda porque los demás se enganchan en mentiras de críos sin sentido. Todos tenemos a nuestro niño interior que nunca tendríamos que perder. Pues sino, nos convertiriamos en esclavos del trabajo, odiados por nosotros mismos al no tener otra rutina que la que nos hacen creer que tenemos por obligación. Tus palabras son sabias. Tendrás dolor dentro pero consigues paz dando perdón y haciendo ver que el que te ha hecho daño ve su error y solo desea ayudar a corregirlo. Me has hecho perder todo odio y miedo en mi. Creo que...Si me encontrara en mi vida a un hombre como tú. Le pediría que estuviera a mi lado siempre. Pues no hay mayor tesoro que la gente que te escucha y tiene buen corazón...Y tú, lo eres.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose uno al otro hasta que Rócar rompió el silencio.

Rócar: ¿Eso significa un...sí?.

Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que ya le empezaba a doler de pecho. Tanto fue así, que se imaginó por un momento el tener un rebientapechos en su interior con deseos de salir.

Sonia: Yo...creo…

Su voz fue aàgada por un aviso de Robin. Pues llamaba a Rócar.

El xenomorfo salió de la tienda, pero mientras se separaba de Sonia, sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas hasta separarse de su suave piel. Gesto que Sonia agradeció con un cerrado de ojos y una mirada llena de paz y comodidad.

Rócar se acercó al humano para preguntarle que ocurría. Robin lo miró por un momento para luego fijarse en el frente de la noche.

Robin: Siento el interrumpirte. Solo quería saber si todo estaba bien.

Rócar: Sí, la verdad, no pasó nada malo.

Robin: Está bien...Yo, la verdad. La primera vez que te vimos me diste mucho miedo, y aún lo sigo teniendo.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada a u última palabra. Carcajada que fue acompañada por la de Rócar.

Robin: Yo, fui liderado para matar y temer a seres como tú. Haciendome ver que esta guerra iba a ser interminable. Pero...la verdad, me empiezas a caer muy bien. Casi fue al conocerte como conocí a uno de mis mejores amigos. Unos años atrás, cuando yo era un cadete. Osea, un torpe que no apuntaba bien ni al derecho ni al revés. Era normal que se unieran novatos a nuestras escuelas. Uno, en particular, siempre estaba solo. Obedecía, hacía todo lo posible para hacer bien su trabajo, pero le costaba relacionar, era una persona reservada. Para mi desde que apareció me fue un bicho raro. Alguien que parecía que fue obligado involuntariamente ir allí. Un día cualquiera canviandonos de ropa en los vestuarios. En su taquilla vi la imagen de una hermosa mujer. En ese momento, como era un retrasado, le pregunté si esa era su hermosa novia, y como una belleza como esa la deja sola estando en este lugar que demostraba no encajar. ¿Sabes que me contestó?. Esa era su hermana mayor. Dijo que desde que fue pequeño ella lo ayudaba a cumplir su sueño, ser un grna marine. Desgraciadamente murió en un accidente de coche. Accidente que no hubiera ocurrido como el dijo si se hubiera defendido y no se dejara acorralar por sus matones. Cuando volvió a casa apaleado su hermana nunca apareció en su casa ni nunca llegó a su destino cuando la llamó. Desde ese momento se propuso a cumplir su sueño y demostrar que no era un inutil como se sintió en la muerte de su hermana. Ahí descubrí una cosa. Tode ser, humano, animal tiene su historia. Nunca hables sin educación ante una persona que no conoces y no sabes lo que piensa o ha vivido. Ese me quedé con la boca muda. Y me volví más hablador con él. Él le costó el engancharse a mi. Pero cada vez que yo hablaba, el siempre daba una respuesta sabía. Con él vi y supe cosas que no se parenden por libors, sino por las historias ranadas por los supervivientes de esta vida. Al final se volvió una persona libre conmigo. Amó el hablar con la gente que lo llegaba a apreciar de verdad. Y la verdad, siempre me he sentido muy orgulloso de darle esa sonrisa que nunca pudo descubrir por él solo. A lo que voy cin esta historia. Me he acordado de él al estar aquí solo, y lo vi. Vi que no he mantenido ese hecho que conocí por las malas en mi juventud de idiota. Eres un buen ser, xenomorfo o persona, y los hechos cuentan más que la historia pasada o el aspecto. Si los demás pudieran cambiar o querer ver lo que hay detrás de los ojos de un ser como tú o persona, el mundo estaría menos lleno de idiotas como yo.

Ambos rieron ante lo último.

Rócar: No...creo que si todo el mundo fuera como tú, serían solo insoportables. Pero seguirían siendo personas de buen corazón, eso vale más. ¿No crees?.

Robin: Sí...Sí.

Ambos acabaron mirando al horizonte nocturno.

Rócar: Una pregunta. ¿Dónde está ahora tu amigo?.

Robin: Cuando yo me alisté en esta misión. Él se quedó en la tierra. Es general de un ejército de tierra que educó él, denominado como uno de los mejores, no solo soldados o generales, sino también tiene el ejército más disciplinado. Al final su sueño en parte se cumplió, fue reconocido como uno de los mejores, y ahora lo demuestra con sus pupilos.

Después de un rato, Robin se quedó dormido al lado de Rócar para que él acabara haciendo guardia unas pocas horas más.

Sonia salió al exterior para acabar a su lado.

Rócar: Deberías de irte a dormir. Es tarde.

Sonia: Lo mismo te digo a ti.

Rócar: Pero yo tengo la obligación de vigilar y protegeros.

Sonia: ¿Y quién te lo ha obligado?.

Rócar: ...Tú, alguien como tú no puede sufrir ningún daño.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras que Rócar colocaba sus manos como antes.

Rócar: Aún quiero saber la respuesta. Se sincera.

Sonia: ¿Sincera?.

El zángano asintió. Solo pasaron dos segundos hasta que la mujer unió sus labios con los del xenomorfo.

El cuerpo de John estaba en el suelo inerte en la sala solo ocupada por él. Pero pronto esa habitación también sería ocupada por su presa que pasó a cazador en un suspiro cuando menos se lo esperaba. Sus grandes garras estaban raspando en su caminata el suelo metálico de la sala. Su rostro estaba lleno de marcas que acabarían en cicatrices si las dejaba sanar.

Su cuerpo dos veces más grande que el capitán se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Una vez que tuvo al cuerpo inerte del hombre, acercó su cara a la de este para ver como él intentaba abrir los ojos.

Su cuerpo estaba tan débil y dolorido que supo de inmediato que lo que aconteciera después acabaría en muerte. Así que consciente de sus actos decidió irse en paz con unas palabras antes de ser seguramente destripado.

John: Si m-me acab-bas matand-do. Al menos-s. Di-dile a lo-los tuyos. Que-e, he si-sido una pre-presa dura has-hasta mi último aliento.

Las fauces de la bestia se iban acercando a su rostro.

John: Lo si-siento pequeña mí-mía.

Esas últimas palabras frenaron al depredador.

Al haber sido un experimento. Sabía el idioma del humano o por así decirlo, el Castellano.

Sintió que las pronunció con tanto dolor y cariño que ya le fue difícil ver a un ser sin corazón.

Se le quedó mirando mientras pensaba a quién se refería esas palabras. De repente el capitán empezó a delirar. Pues posó una de sus manos en su cara para luego decir cosas con cariño a su rostro.

John: Oh pequeña, pero m-mira cuanto has cre-crecido. Siento qu-que tengas que v-ver a papi así. Oj-jala que estubier-ra bien par-ra contart-te una de mis hist-torias.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos ya apagados por el cansancio. Resbalando por su rostro mientras arrastraban toda porqueria de su piel acumulada por la pelea y días sin una ducha.

La criatura no pudo mover ningún miembro para herirlo. Esas palabras le hicieron recordar. Que al nacer. Nunca, ningún padre o madre se molestaron en aparecer. Al revés. Solo observó la sombra de gente que al principio lo confundió por padre; "padre"que lo sujetó solo para el estudio y deseos de saber más sobre él. Sin importarle su dolor o sentimientos. Siempre fue llevado, hablado y estudiado como a un ser sin ninguna pizca de inteligencia y humanidad o respeto a otros seres.

Nunca desde que se escapó y se liberó de las garras de los humanos con la ayuda de su odio a ellos, nunca dejó de pensar cómo podría haber sido su vida con alguna pizca de amor. Sabía que era algo horrible que te arrebaten lo que amas para luego despreciarte. Y eso no se lo desearía a otra persona o ser. Como al capitán.

Con sus largos brazos lo cogió en su regazo para llevarlo a un lugar más seco y menos incómodo para dejarlo recuperarse.

El hombre seguía algo consciente de lo que pasaba, pero pronto se desmayó ante todo lo sucedido acumulado en su mente e interior.

Vittiliv había parado el paso ya cuando su cuerpo no podía más además de que su mente ya decía que no estaban en lugar con peligro. Alato paró a su lado al verla en su estado.

Alato: Yo creo que ya es suficiente. Será mejor que descansemos. Habremos acabado en un bosque pero los árboles nos salvarán del peligro.

La hembra lo mira por un momento para acurrucarse a su lado y acabar durmiéndose poco a poco.

Notas de Autor:

Siento muchísimo la espera. Pero he estado con exámenes, no he tenido mucho tiempo para tocar el ordenador y cuando podía era poco tiempo o estaba agotada. Intentaré llegar al siguiente capítulo sin tardar tanto. Pero que sepáis que jamás voy a dejar de escribir ni voy a dejar esta historia a medias. Podré tardar tiempo en escribir y mandar un capítulo. Pero siempre estoy con la historia en mente.

Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y que lo disfrutéis. Muchos besos.


	14. En busca de perdón

**Antes de comenzar, me es importante darle primero las gracias a Pia hazashi por ser un gran apoyo y animarme a seguir con el capítulo y a vosotros con vuestros comentarios. Ahora disfrutad y espero que me perdoneis si algo no os gusta o no es lo que os esperabais.**

Capítulo 14

En busca de perdón

Su sueño se iba disipando, poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia. Sus sentidos se fueron despertando y con ello llegó su vista. Sentido aún dormido, pero suficientemente despierto para distinguir la silueta que hizo patalear al hombre con todo su cuerpo para llegar a un lugar más seguro. Desgraciadamente, su organismo estaba muy débil, acabando por caer al suelo al momento de poder levantarse.

La criatura fue lo que lo llevó a reaccionar de tal manera que de nuevo la adrenalina lo cubría hasta no poder respirar.

El ser se mantuvo en frente de él, inmóvil. Algo llegó a helar más al hombre; pues si aún no estaba muerto, era porque muy seguro acabaría asesinado totalmente consciente para placer del predador.

Pero nada ocurrió. nada de lo que el humano esperaba. Llevandolo a alucinar ante la peculiaridad del momento.

¿?: ...Come.

Pues una voz gastada y siseante le llegó a los oídos. Vió como el ser acabó de mover la boca dando a luz esa palabra. Esta señaló con su gran marcado cráneo repetidas veces a la izquierda del hombre. cortando su perplejidad. John giró en una milésima de segundo sus ojos a aquella dirección para acabar repitiendo de nuevo el movimiento, pero esta vez se quedaría con la vista plantada en la zona señalada.

A su lado izquierdo se encontraba una pila de frutas desconocidas por el hombre.

John no sabía si obedecer, desde que llegó aquí no comió nada de este planeta. La verdad, lleva unos días sin alimentarse. Grcias a su alto rango aprendió de lo mejor para aguantar días sin comer ni beber entre intensos ejercicios o situaciones.

Pero esto lo dejó muy agotado y no podía evitar ver con delicia esa fruta exótica. Su mente dudaba; pero cambió de idea al momento de que la criatura se pusiera encima para mirarlo más cerca.

¿?: ...Come.

John estaba espantado por la situación, sentía que iba a decaer de nuevo. Pero uno de los brazos del ser lo ayudo a no caer de espaldas.

No recibió ningún daño de la criatura. Despues de un rato largo recuperandose, decidió coger una fruta.

Su hambre ya le era muy alta.

Esta era jugosa y hidratante. Una vez que dió el primer mordisco no pudo parar.

Despues de un rato de comilona. El capitán se acordó de que el ser que antes era su objetivo estaba con él y le había ayudado a recuperar fuerzas.

John: …¿Por qué me has ayudado?.

Se atrevió a preguntar.

¿?: ...Niña…¿Tú tener...fa-familia?.

John recordó que deliró sus últimos segundos antes de quedarse inconsciente con su hija. Pues la dejo con su tía para que la cuidara estos cuatro meses, dos meses de ida y otros dos meses de vuelta.

John: …Sí...tengo una hija.

La criatura en ese momento se quedó mirándolo, creándole un sensación de incomodidad indescriptible.

Esta no pudo evitar recordar parte de su pasado. Desde que nació fue utilizado como estudio principal de la combinación de ADN entre ser alienígena y humano. Al que consideró al principio su padre, esa vinculación pequeña apenas perduró. Pues tiempo después de nacer recibió los primeros maltratos de sus pruebas, donde se vería su agresividad y obediencia, empujándolo, pequeñas descargas de varas largas para evitar la cercanía de la gente a su lado y recibir un daño que nunca llegó hasta que todo se descontroló años después.

Su "padre" se quedaba solo observando mientras le inyectaban cosas que solo le causaron problemas de todo tipo un dia entero o semana si quería aquello inyectado en su cuerpo.

Al final acabó obedeciendo por el dolor de sus heridas y el miedo a lo que pasaría si desobedecía o se negaba a una orden para el experimento. Pero perdió la empatía para esa gente, salvo para uno, la que sería su madre; ella protestaba ante todo golpe que recibía dentro de las habitaciones. Pero no podía hacer mucho para que el hombre parara. Todas las noches lo atendía para limpiar sus heridas y moratones. Lo mimaba en esos momentos hasta acabar quedándose dormido. Muchas noches que él no quería dormir, ella se dedicaba a enseñarle a hablar y leer..

Creció aceptando sus experimentos en el que él era el conejillo de indias, y po las noches era apaciguado todo ese dolor por ella, su madre.

Después de perderla por la culpa de su "padre" además de los nervios. Acabó asesinando a toda la nave y terminando viviendo de sus carnes, con el único recuerdo de ese amor incondicional que había sido arrancado de su vida.

Y aunque él no recibiera apoyo por ninguna parte ni persona o criatura. Eso no le impedía sentir dolor o pena por un humano que quiere volver al lado de su hija. Nunca se quedó desde eso con una buena imagen de un humano. Era horrible para él. De llegar a ser poderoso y manipulador a un gran apoyo en esta existencia. Podía pasar cualquier cosa con ellos.

Pero sabía ante todo lo que era sufrir sin familia o la ida de un ser muy querido y no quería ser el causante de ese tormento.

La parte asesina vive en él desde aquel día, pero con los años a podido controlar esa rabia y utilizarla para su propia supervivencia o cuando fuera necesario hacerlo. Sabía dentro de él que no era un asesino sin conciencia, y no quiere caer tan bajo como antes.

¿?: ...Sé...lo que es...el dolor de no tener a un...ser querido.

John se quedó callado ante lo respondido por el ser.

Pasado un rato el capitán decidió levantarse para poder ver a donde ir, pero al momento calló al sentir una gran punzada en su pie. Pie herido y que ahora no estava en condiciones para poder apoyarlo.

La criatura se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse, y entre su gesto habló.

¿?: Te ayudaré...a irte de aquí, quiero limpiarme despues...de todo lo ocurrido. Y...no te negarás, tengo la cara destrozada por tus...armas,

En ese momento el hombre fue puesto a los lomos del ser. No se quejó ante lo dicho y se decidió por mirar a donde ir.

John: No tengo ni puta idea de adónde ir...ya sé. Primero vamos a la cueva, necesito munición nueva y encontrar algo para mi pie y alimento. Espero que nada se haya caducado después de tantos años embasado.

La criatura se dirigió a su hogar para acabar penetrando en la nave abandonada y obedecer a las peticiones de su primer y nuevo jinete.

Lurna permanecía en la entrada de la colmena observando el cielo estrellado. Mantenía no solo la mirada en la gran luna, su mente también permanecía ocupada preguntandose como se encontraba su hermano mayor. Hermano que se llevó parte de ella. Después de todo lo ocurrido, la vuelta de su padre a su vida; la preocupación la había dejado por un tiempo hasta ahora.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no notó que Brutush se acercaba por detrás. Este apareció al final a su lado. Pero no hizo presencia hasta que empezó a hablar.

Brutush: ¿Pasa algo Lurna?.

Lurna: ...No, solo estaba preguntandome cómo debe de estar Rócar.

Brutush: Estará bien, además, seguro que aparece dentro de poco. Y apuesto que todo irá muy bien cuando aparezca.

Lurna mostró una pequeña sonrisa ante lo dicho por el adulto. La verdad; le había conseguido dar algo de confianza. Todas palabras sacadas con serenidad o confianza le hacían sentirse mejor. Pero no pensaba que sería Brutush uno de esos seres.

Ella lentamente se acurrucó a su lado para ir descansando poco a poco hasta quedarse dormida.

Su coraza estaba helada. Su caminata había sido de días y sus fuerzas ya se estaban agotando. Desde que escapó de aquella nave humana donde permaneció criogenizado; sus fuerzas no se habían ni recuperado, pero tuvo las suficientes para estar muy lejos de allí.

El aroma que lo guiava lo había llevado en parte en medio del bosque.

Su agotamiento lo llevó a acostarse en el suelo sin importar si mantenía depredadores cerca. Cada segundo que pasaba para llegar al sueño. Podía ver los recuerdos que tenía guardados antes del incidente con la criogenización.

Recordaba el dolor que sufrió al ver la colmena ser arrasada injustamente por los humanos. Y su dolor al ser disparado por uno de ellos para luego que lo acabaran atrapando para su estudio. Pero una angustia enorme lo cubría; pues sentía que algo más importante se le escapaba y no era posible recordarlo. Después del duro trabajo que le dió a su cerebro, se quedó dormido entre la espesa oscuridad del bosque en la noche.

Imágenes. Una hermosa cría inocente de xeno entre sus brazos. Un macho robusto. Uía desesperadamente siguiendo al ser que amaba como para dejar a la colmena a su suerte. Se mantenía con la cría cerca. Una cría que trataba como hija...familia. Sólo pudo oír entre todo el sueño un disparo al final para acabar fundido en negro y despertar donde se había quedado dormido.

Su sueño ya acabado, fue suficiente excusa para saber porque tanta angustia y para seguir andando aunque este muy agotado. Pues su familia lo estaba esperando. Sus patas sufrían por el poco peso que pueden aguantar por el agotamiento. Sus pasos eran torpes y ruidosos; estaba decidido en encontrarlos aunque despertara a todos los residentes del bosque.

Una luz suave mostraba una salida cercana.

Ambos se separaron del beso empezado por Sonia. La mirada de la mujer permaneció fija a la del xenomorfo. Empezó a apoderarse un calor intenso entre los dos que daba respuesta a que se veían algo más que acompañantes para acabar con una misión.

Rócar estaba acumulando el impulso de crear su pareja, pero sabía que no podía sin el permiso de la reina. Pues ella da el permiso de apareamiento y unión de pareja.

Sonia acercó de nuevo sus labios para acabar uniéndolos al ser. Los labios de este eran doblemente más húmedos y agrietados por la piel; pero no impidió que disfrutara de ello.

Robin fue abriendo los ojos lentamente al sentir algo frío tocarlo. Sólo tomó unos segundos para distinguir la cola de Rócar acariciandolo torpemente en la cara.

Robin: ¿Qué inten...tas?.

Los enamorados se dieron cuenta de que los pilló en un momento íntimo para ellos. Mostraron su vergüenza cuando se separaron bruscamente. Sonia llevó la mirada hacia su amigo para preguntarle con voz de preocupación fingida.

Sonia: Dios Robin. ¡¿Estabas ahí todo el rato?!. Vas a pillar un resfriado, metete en la campaña hace algo de frío.

Robin: ...No me hagas melodramas, por favor, lo he...da igual. Veo que habéis hablado de algunas cosas. Así que si queréis seguir debatiendo, yo iré a dormir con Junior.

Ambos enamorados asintieron lentamente; Sonia permanecía con la mirada algo baja pero tenía la suficiente perspectiva para encontrarse aún con los pies de Robin que permanecían ahí quietos. Eso le provocó incomodidad y algo de rabia por no estar a solas con Rócar.

Robin: …..¿Qué cojones?. Creo que estoy viendo a uno de los tuyos Rócar.

El zángano miró a la entrada del bosque, zona a donde señalaba el humano joven para encontrarse con una figura casi imperceptible por la culpa de ser tan oscuro como la noche.

Robin tenía razón a que fuera un xenomorfo; pero no era ningún compañero o familiar de la colonia de Rócar.

Rócar: Su olor no proviene de mi colonia, pero por otra parte el aroma que desprende tiene algo de familiaridad.

Robin: ¿Así, qué hacemos?.

No pasó ni un minuto a que el ser cayera al suelo demostrando que intentaría levantarse. Rócar decidió acercarse al trote.

Sonia: ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Rócar: Es raro ver a uno de mi especie en solitario, salvo yo para esta misión. Principalmente vamos en grupos y no hacemos emboscadas en las que aparezcamos dando la sensación de cebo. Ese tiene que ser un rezagado o haber perdido su colonia. Además; no nos va salir solos de noche.

Robin acompañó al zángano. El joven estaba armado señalando alrededor además de al nuevo objetivo.

Rócar: No dispares hasta que yo te diga. Si sientes otros corriendo hacia ti o a mi dispara, si no es así, espera a mi orden.

Robin asintió ante lo dicho por el xeno.

El silencio de la noche se le hacía insufrible; pues las pisadas que tanto temía escuchar aun no habían aparecido. Eso lo llevó a crear un miedo más fuerte dentro de él; pues una de esas criaturas podría abalanzarse sobre él sin apenas oír sus pasos.

Cada vez le era más insufrible el aguantar el gatillo sin poder apretarlo para empezar a disparar. ¿Cuándo aparecería uno de esos bichos?. Puede que en realidad ese xenomorfo sea un rezagado como había denominado Rócar. Pero, ¿y si al final el compartir sus sentimientos solo fueran un pasatiempo para su nuevo compañero que seguro que llevaba muy bien lo de comer la mente de los demás y ser lo que tú denominas como amigo?.

El zángano se paró. Robin llegó a pensar que la tomaría con él. Pero sólo frenó el paso al llegar junto al objetivo.

Nadie más se acercó corriendo ni andando.

Rócar: Está dormido. Deberá de haberse perdido y puede que la caminata lo cansara.

Robin: Dos cosas. Qué cojones, ¿cómo sabes que está dormido si no tenéis ojos?, y ¿comó se puede perder un xenomorfo si manteneis sentidos muy sensibles y potentes?.

Rócar: Mantenemos ojos, pero nuestra capa oscura los esconden de vuestra vista. Y nuestros sentidos además a ayudar a nuestra vista a estar más completa, eso no significa que sepamos nuestro planeta de memoria. Tuvo que haber huído de su hogar o de cualquier otro lugar y estaría buscando la colonia más cercana. Podemos detectar a otros seres a kilómetros, y es mucho más fácil encontrar a un conjunto de seres que a uno, así que seguro que iba a mi colonia, no conozco más cercanas. Puede que nos ayude en el viaje; además, su olor tiene el aroma de alguien que conozco, pero está ya muy apagado, deberá de tener años.

Robin: ¿Y si ataca a los demás?.

Rócar: Está agotado. Y para la respuesta de como saber que está dormido es por sus pulsaciones. Las siento y son muy lentas para que tengan un zángano desconocido y a un humano armado delante suya sin que pasara nada en todo el rato.

Sin más palabras, ambos llevaron al xenomorfo dormido a su zona de acampada. Sonia después de hablar con ellos sobre el asunto del nuevo decidió ir a la campaña al lado de Junior para quedarse dormida.

Rócar permaneció despierto con Robin hasta que volvió el sol al cielo.

Después de que todos tomaran algo y acabaran de guardar la campaña, se quedaron alrededor del nuevo acompañante durmiente.

Sonia: ¿Lo despertamos?.

Rócar: Será lo mejor.

Robin: Rócar, te conozco poco salvo por lo de esta noche; pero, creo que tú no quieres que algo malo nos pase. ¿Y si esa criatura nos ataca?, la supervivencia puede llevar a incluso matar cuando apenas tienes algo a lo que agarrarte.

Rócar: Lo sé, pero no va a pasar nada malo. Vosotros quedaros detrás de mí y no pasará nada.

Sonia agarró a su hijo sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas cerca de su pecho con sus brazos y mientras tanto tensaba las piernas, preparada para reaccionar al momento de que pasara algo.

Rócar acercó sus manos a la criatura para empezar a despertarla.

Este empezó a mover sus extremidades con pequeñas convulsiones. Pero eso duró poco para luego levantarse con brusquedad y acabar amenazando a los demás en posición de ataque tanto su cuerpo como su cola.

Rócar también se puso en forma de defensa pero no llegó a hacer ningún ataque; pues su voz fue la que irrumpió.

Rócar: No queremos hacer daño ninguno. Se que es raro que vea al alba un grupo como nosotros; pero nos encontramos con él derrumbado en el suelo anoche.

¿?: …Humanos.

Rócar: ...Son...amigos...pero me acompañan principalmente para ayudar a la colmena.

¿?: ... Colmena...tu…...olor.

Rócar: …¿Buscas tu hogar?...Siguenos, te llevaremos a mi colonia.

¿?: …...Humanos.

Rócar: No te preocupes. Están de mi lado. Comeremos por el camino, es hora de emprender marcha. Ven con nosotros y te podré llevar a mi hogar. Pero antes. Tu nombre por favor.

¿?: …...Ético.

Rócar: ...Ético.

La marcha para la joven pareja había comenzado hacía escasos minutos. Sus pasos aunque fueran tranquilos, estaban llenos de energía, energía que les duraría para todo un día de marcha.

Ambos se habían dedicado a observar y oír lo que estuviera a su alrededor. El paisaje estaba en silencio, solo como fondo unos graznidos de aves desconocidas. La luz del día no había sido amansada con ninguna nube; haciendo el viaje molesto para la piel.

La brisa que llegaba desde sus caras era suave y caliente. La costumbre de vivir en zonas húmedas y a altas temperaturas les desapareció. Creando una incomodidad en sus cuerpos. Sobretodo a la neomorfo. Pues su piel blanda y pálida le provocaba molestias al recibir alcance directo del sol. Llevando que de vez en cuando se cubriera con la sombra de su pareja.

El bosque ahora mantenía a dos ocupantes más en sus entrañas. La pareja había llegado hacía poco. Las hojas en las ramas cortaban la luz proporcionandoles sobre su piel, una sombra cortada por algunas manchas de luz.

Rócar se encontraba atado a sus pensamientos, pues el nombre del nuevo compañero en el grupo juraba haberlo oído. Desgraciadamente, su ánimo se iba disipando al no encontrar ningún recuerdo que le hiciera ver el por qué le sonaba ese nombre. Era tal su concentración en buscar el origen de eso que sus pasos se volvieron lentos y sin coordinación; llevándolo varias veces a tropezar.

Sonia se mantenía observandolo. Sabía que Rócar se encontraba en otro mundo que no fuera en el que estaba caminando. Pero la científica se negó a preguntarle. Ya que el miedo de romper la meditación de su futura pareja de algo importante la llevaba a callarse.

Mientras tanto, Robin se encontraba con Junior y Ético. El joven se dedicaba de vigilar todo lo de su alrededor tanto como al nuevo visitante. El ser había comido tiempo atrás gracias a Rócar, ya que le cazó una presa voladora. Robin se encontraba algo hambriento, pero la carne fresca no le chiflaba tanto como a Junior, Ético y Rócar.

El ambiente silencioso y solo con el ruído de los pasos del grupo lo ponían nervioso.

Junior: Huelo que estás algo incómodo.

Robin le dirigió su mirada a la cría.

Robin: ¿No crees que es por el nuevo acoplado?.

Junior: …¿Acoplado?...¿Te refieres a Ético?.

Robin: ...Sí.

Juinior: Pues yo no siento que sea un peligro.

Robin: Porque tú eres un niño aún, para ti todo es bueno.

Se ganó una mirada fija y penetrante de la cría.

Robin: A ver. No lo eres tanto, sabes pensar casi como un adulto además de tener mejores sentidos. Pero no sé si ha sido buena idea de Rócar de dejarlo entrar.

Junior: Rócar es suficientemente inteligente y desarrollado para saber cuando decir que no a un desconocido. Además, no tiene muchas fuerzas, y Rócar se lo pensaría si ese hubiera sido suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo.

Robin: ...Tienes en parte razón.

Junior: ¿Y cuál es la parte en la que no tengo razón?.

Robin: Que sigues siendo un niño y siempre hay algo que no sabéis.

Una carcajada salió de la boca del joven humano al enfrentarse al hijo de Sonia, ya que este cogío rabieta por Robin, como él esperaba.

Junior: ¡Que no soy ¡UN NIÑO!.

Sonia llevó la mirada fija a la parejita como los demás, pues no se esperaban que ocurriera eso. La voz del joven la detectaron todos. Y su tono despejo a Rócar de sus pensamientos. Sonia fue junto a ellos para preguntarles qué pasó.

Ambos se señalaron echándole la culpa al otro.

Junior: Me dijo que era un niño.

Dijo la cría con un pequeño tono a puchero.

Sonia: Ai mi vida. No eres un niño cualquiera, eres mi niño, ven aquí.

La mujer cogió a Junior para empezar a darle besos que le provocaron una risa de felicidad.

Robin solo se limitó a burlarse pero Sonio lo calló al mirarlo a la cara con una mirada de asesina.

El joven al momento desfiló el paso hacía adelante sin mirar atrás.

Los demás volvieron a la marcha lenta pero constante.

John se encontraba registrando todos los cajones y puertas de la zona médica. Al final entre la búsqueda se encontró con lo justo para ayudar a su pie. Unas vendas nuevas y un bote de alcohol a medias en buen estado.

Con ambas manos ocupadas, se dispuso a ir a las duchas. La criatura lo seguía detrás suya, él era ahora la responsabilidad de esta, responsabilidad impuesta por ella misma.

La sala estaba algo inundada, el agua cubría del suelo a la superficie unos cinco centímetros. Como no quería que el pie fuera tocado por ese agua sucia mezclada durante años con los cadáveres de los tripulantes, levantó más su pie herido y fue a la pata coja hasta una de las duchas.

Se quitó su bota y se desató el calcetín. Una vez libre el pie, presiono el botón de la ducha para sentir caer el agua sobre él.

La porquería de la infección resbaló por su panta hasta el agua que cubría la propia habitación.

Con la zona ya limpia, se echó el alcohol encima que le provocó un escozor increible. Fue tal su molestia que el ser lo agarró al momento para que no cayera. Y por último, aún con la ayuda de el experimento. Se envolvió el pie con la venda. Utilizó la mitad pues tendría que cambiar el vendaje dentro de un tiempo para evitar una infección aún peor.

Una vez pasado el sufrimiento de la desinfección, se giró para mirar a la criatura que era ahora su escolta, defensor de un camino que ni él sabía por dónde estaba o ir.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, unos pasos constantes de múltiples "seres" lo sacaron de su estado tranquilo.

Era como si una manada de caballos se acercara al trote a su posición. Un momento antes de que esa manada entrara, todo quedó en silencio para aparecer por un extremo de la

puerta un hombre?.

\- ¿Capitán, e-eres tú?.- Era uno de sus soldados perplejo al verlo vivo.

John ni pudo abrir la boca ya que el joven señaló a la criatura de golpe. Pero el adulto pudo pararlo antes de que su miedo lo consumiera.

John: ¡No, no dispares!. Está conmigo...con nosotros.

El joven soldado se quedó mirando a ambos para luego acabar bajando el arma a la altura de su cadera.

Tras de sí aparecieron nuevas miradas ya reconocibles. Todos se quedaban mirando horrorizados al ser, pero después de las palabras del Capitán. Ellos se movían cerca de él para saludarlo.

No pasó ni un minuto hasta que el científico que huyó del ataque de la criatura que ahora acompañaba a su "excapitán" apareció por la puerta. Uno de los soldados se dió la vuelta para que al trote ir junto suya.

\- Mire Fernando. El Capitán está vivo. Y tiene una gran arma biológica como acompañante. Increible, no está muerto después de todo.- Comentó un nuevo infante.

En esas últimas palabras John no pudo evitar mirar fijamente al científico. Este se acerca a él cojeando, pero sus cadetes reaccionaron al momento para ayudarlo.

John: ¿Comó que muerto?. Creía que tú eras el que estaba muerto. Me pasé días sin ninguna comunicación de tu puñetero culo.

Fernando: ...Lo siento señor. En mi huída más adelante me tropecé con unos pocos de sus soldados. Y desde ese día nos propusimos a comunicarnos entre los demás hasta que llegaran a nuestra posición y reunirnos los que estamos aquí.

John: ¿Y los demás?.

Fernando: Ninguna señal. Algunos de los que están aquí vinieron solos por la culpa de que algunos compañeros suyos murieron en el camino, en el impacto del aterrizaje de la cápsula o ya al salir por la culpa de algunos animales.

El capitán volvió la mirada mientras hablaba el científico a sus soldados. La cantidad de gente era menor.

John: ¿Cuántos somos?, ¿Y por qué no captasteis mi canal?.

\- Somos treinta y ocho en total contándole a usted. Y nos dijo que había muerto en el ataque de un ser parecido al que lo acompaña.- El anterior soldado le contestó de inmediato callando al científico que se encontraba con sudor en la frente.

El capitán mandó de inmediato una mirada fija de odio al científico. En el momento que pudo acercarse más a él, lo atrapó de la bata desde el cuello y le escupió con odio todas sus palabras. Sabía que sus soldados dejarían marcado en la lista de sospechosos a los ojos del capitán, ellos se tomarían más en serio si pide que se detenga a un objetivo en concreto, incluyendo al propio científico.

John: Oye, cerebrito. Sé cuál es esta nave y parte de su historieta con Weiland. Si buscas hacer daño a mis cadetes. Te juro que estrenaré la fidelidad de mi escolta.

Después de susurrarle con odio eso. Se dispuso a mirar a su cuadrilla.

John: ¡Muy bien nenazas!. ¡Quiero que hagáis dos grupos, uno buscará nuestra nave y intentará llevarla a la ubicación que les mande!. La otra parte vendrá conmigo y Casas. Buscaremos a nuestra científica. Quiero que para mi parte vengan cinco conmigo. Los demás se irán en busca de la nave.

Fernando: ¿Qué sabes de Sonia?.

John: Se comunicó una vez conmigo y no volví a acordarme de comunicarme más, sobretodo porque estuve ocupado. Ella sabrá algo, además, no quiero volver y decirle a la Weiland que dejé a una de sus científicas en el planeta abandonada sin ni siquiera saber si estaba viva o si mantenía información importante para ellos. Aquí todo importa.

Fernando: ¿Por qué yo no me quedo aquí?. Podría estudiar los orígenes de ese ser, incluso encontrar sus documentos y cumplir con lo recomendado de la misión. Como ha dicho, todo es importante.

John: Es mejor que te calles. No me ha gustado como has actuado. Y me niego a que se te ocurra joder las cosas. No voy a dejar que los juegos de tu empresa a la que tú le lames el culo sea un peligro para mis soldados y la vuelta a casa. Te dejaré solo un rato para mirar. Pero por ahora él se ha ofrecido en ayudar y si volvemos sin nada, al menos volver vivos. Todos. Yo no abandono sin preguntarme antes si ese sujeto está vivo aún.

Casas miró con odio y miedo al de más poder. El capitán mantenía preocupación al saber que al ser que lo acompaña la compañía lo quería, y sentía que al científico ya sabía ese objetivo. El riesgo que asumía era alto, pero no podía parar, tendría al hombre vigilado.

Después de que los grupos se crearan, todos se fueron a investigar un poco la nave para ayudar a su capitán a recuperar munición y armas. Él empezó a seguir al ser que se guiaba con pasos melancólicos a una habitación sin importancia para los demás, ya que no tenía nada de lo que necesitaban encontrar.

El ser se paró en medio de la habitación. A la izquierda de este se situaba un espejo que llegó a reflejar su dolor ante los recuerdos que lo consumían. Sus pies estaban tocando el suave acabado de una alfombra color azul celeste.

Y a su derecha se encontraba una cama matrimonial.

John se acercó a él, pero acabó fijándose en una de las imágenes que había en la mesita que tenía el gran espejo.

¿?: Recuerdo que de las veces que faltaba mi padre por irse de expedición con...los demás humanos. Ella me cogía en colo para llevarme aquí. Me enseñó a leer...y a...hablar. Llevaba años sin hablar con un ser humano...y he perdido...mi fluidez. Aunque ya ves, que mi cerebro ha vuelto a recordar...cómo...hablar.

John: ¿Mónica?.

El ser lo miró, se giró para mirarlo. Y señalando la foto contestó.

¿?: Ella fue mi...madre. La mató mi padre.

John se quedó observándolo.

¿?: Uno se espera...que los asesinos son...como yo. Se aprovechó...acabó...con s-su...vida. Me quería...y él no. Ella luchó...por mi. La golpeó...hasta…..hasta que...n-no pudo...levantar del s-suelo. Por eso yo...quiero ayudar. Nadie, tiene que sufrir...una...una infancia...solo. No quiero ser el asesino del padre de una niña. He matado por supervivencia, pero de esa gente o seres no sabía su vida. Por...eso no...no me negué. Pero sé que tú tienes a alguien gracias...a…¿la suerte?. Así que no mataré sabiendo que puedo impedir una desgracia.

John entendió en parte a lo que se refería. Entendía que era un ser capaz de matarlo; pero se negó al descubrir que tiene a alguien a quien volver a abrazar. Eso le daba esperanzas para seguir andando, pues una criatura creada para matar, maltratada y aún con empatía para corregir algo antes de que sea un error, eso lo ayudaba a creer que saldría de esta.

El verdadero asesino de Mónica fue su marido. La locura que lleva la ciencia y el hacer locuras para lograr tus objetivos aunque haya tortura de por medio, era horrible como dominaba a la gente.

¿?: Mi nombre es Charlie. Mi madre amaba ese nombre. Le encantaba nombrarlo siempre que estaba conmigo...No sé qué pensaría ahora mismo de mi si siguiera viva.

En lo último, Charlie agachó la cabeza además de la voz mostrando melancolía y vergüenza.

John lo notó pero no comentó nada. Se dispuso a observarlo unos segundos hasta que decidió coger el walkie talkie que le provocó tanto miedo ahora lo veía como una salida. Antes de encontrar el canal de Sonia, llamó la atención del ser.

John: Te has decidido ser mi escolta hasta que me vaya de aquí. Y quiero que sepas que tienes la opción de irte sin que nadie te haga nada. Pero si vienes asumes el riesgo de que te pase algo. Descubrí...que eres la principal...misión de la gente a la que trabajo. Y no voy a dejar que te lleven, pero hace poco sufrí una traición por parte de uno de los míos, y puede que vuelva a pasar. Solo quiero que sepas donde te metes.

Charlie: No me queda mucho por lo que luchar. Moriré limpiando mi ignorancia que demostré anteriormente. Seré tu protector hasta que salgas de este planeta o muera en mi obligación impuesta por mi y aceptada por ti.

El capitán asintió lentamente con la cabeza para luego volver toda su atención al cachivache.

Una vez encontrado el canal que anteriormente le había permitido comunicarse con Sonia se dispuso a hablar.

John: ¿Alguien me recibe?...

Notas de autor:

Por fin el capítulo que tanto esperabais. Espero que os guste, no se como me ha salido. Y siento la espera, pero en serio que os agradezco los comentarios, pues me animaron a escribir y sobretodo a Pía hazashi por ser un gran apoyo para ponerme a escribir de nuevo, pues estuve tiempo sin inspiración hasta que vosotros y ella me animasteis.

Bueno muchas gracias por todo, y sobretodo a Pía hazashi, que he leído uno de sus borradores y está de maravilla. Espero que lo suba. Pero todo con calma.


	15. Empezamos con la espera

Capítulo 15

Empezamos con la espera.

John por fin con el walkie en la mano, se atrevió a hablar.

John: ¿Alguien me recibe?...

El paseo del grupo peculiar de Rócar es interrumpido por una voz masculina. Sonia paró el paso para llevar la atención a su bata. Robin la miró al momento en que escuche de nuevo la voz que ahora sabía que provenía del walkie que Sonia poseía.

Este corre a su lado para quitarselo y contestar al momento, ganándose también un reproche por parte de la científica.

Robin: Sí, te escuchamos capitán. Soy Robin y estoy con Sonia.

John: Increíble, aún os mantenéis vivos. He recuperado a la tripulación que habíamos perdido en la salida de las cápsulas. Solo faltais vosotros, y querría saber si tenéis algo importante o interesante que decir ante el viaje. Necesito saber donde estáis para poder traeros junto los demás y volver a la nave para irnos de aquí.

Robin: Entendemos…espere un momento.

En ese momento el joven llevó su mirada de duda hacía la mujer. No sabía si era buena idea contarle que estaban haciendo y a dónde iban al capitán. Pues ni él sabía si en el fondo no se había vuelto loco.

Sonia al observar su rostro supo porque aquella espera. Ella sin esperar a nada le cogió amigablemente el walkie y su voz dominó esta vez la conversación.

Sonia: Sí señor. Tenemos algo importante que comentarle, y ese algo podría acabar con tanta muerte en este planeta.

Robin la observó atónito.

John: ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Sonia?.

Sonia: Hemos estado viajando hacia la colonia de los xenomorfos. Hemos y estamos siendo guiados por uno de ellos. A podido comunicarse con nosotros y podríamos crear paces. Podríamos incluso saber más de ellos sin guerras y tenerlos como aliados.

John: …¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad?.

Sonia: No. Es la verdad. Robin te lo puede confirmar. Ambos hemos podido comunicarnos con el ser gracias a un tipo de telepatía.

El joven se acercó al walkie.

Robin: Sí, señor. Rócar es el ser que nos lleva y he podido comunicarme con él sin sufrir ninguna situación de hostilidad entre ella.

John: ...Rócar...veo. ¿Y si fuera con vosotros, qué pasaría?.

Sonia: Pues serías el que iniciaría comunicación con la reina para dar la paz que podría salvar la vida a tanta gente y generaciones.

John: ¿Y si no le gusto a la reina o nuestra visita?. ¿Y si sale mal?.

Sonia: No creo que vaya mal. Pues el que nos guía fue enviado para llevarnos y ver si se puede dar esa paz. Pero...puede que si no le gusta nada de lo dicho o lo que pase...puede que…¿nos mate?.

John: ¿Y que te hace pensar más el que vaya a acabar bien?.

Sonia: En el viaje he descubierto cosas de ellos que nos deja a igual nivel o incluso peores. Señor, yo voy a seguir, pero si viene nos será de gran ayuda, entenderemos si no quiere a acompañarnos. Pero la verdad únicamente la sabremos nosotros. Yo quiero saber si se puede crear paz, ya no serían asesinados más hermanos, padres, madres, amigos, amigas, hijos e hijas ante un ser que podría pasar a ser nuestro guardaespalda, compañero o aliado.

John: ...Iré con vosotros. Pero si lo pagaréis caro como pase algo. Necesito saber vuestra posición. Mandadme una señal a mi dispositivo por el walkie. Os diré el número de mi seguidor.

Sonia quitó una tapa extra del walkie. Se encontraba abajo en la parte delantera del dispositivo. Una vez extraída la tapa, se podía ver unos botones que tenían pintado números del 0 al 9. Igual que un teléfono de los años 90. Antes de que tecleara, presionó un interruptor pequeño que tenía el propio dispositivo que era para enlazar a un solo seguidor.

Una vez presionado eso, se dispuso a teclear la serie de números dictada. 991057.

John: Bien, os capto. Ahora tendréis que esperar, pues quiero llegar a vuestro lado, iré acompañado por algunos soldados. No os mováis del punto acaso que sea muy importante. Comunicaros conmigo.

Sonia: Sí señor.

La científica corto la llamada y llevó la mirada al grupo. Mirando a Robin animó al grupo a crear la campaña y coger cena para esta noche. Pues podría tardar el capitán en llegar.

La nave abandonada estaba siendo vaciada de suministros y munición por los soldados aún. John se encontraba sentado en lo que sería el comedor o mesa para desayunar, comer y cenar. Observaba a la propia mesa sin apenas parpadear. Se había alejado un poco de los demás para pensar, pensar en lo que iba a hacer. El ser estaba de pie a su lado, pues lo seguía allí donde fuera.

Charlie: Siento que estás confuso. ¿Es por lo de la colonia?.

John: ...Creo que nunca te he dicho mi nombre, ¿verdad?.

Charlie: Verdad. Pero tengo oído, Capitán John.

El capitán dio una leve sonrisa ante la respuesta del ser.

John: Sí...me aterroriza el no volver a casa. Estoy tan cerca y a la vez, no. En parte creo en Sonia y quiero esa paz. Es como una respuesta a este viaje, hacer algo útil después de todo. Y tú también me has dado una sorpresa al poder comunicarte y tener esa empatía que los humanos gozamos de tenerla, pero pocos se limitan a usarla de verdad. Tengo miedo de no volver...de no...volver a verla. Quiero a mi hija y mi vida con ella.

Charlie: Es comprensible. Poco me he comunicado con la colonia por no decir nunca.

Pero, si hicierais paces, podríais repartir esa paz por las demás colonias gracias a ellos. O sufrir las consecuencias de ir a otros nidos con diferentes reinas. Pero como ha dicho, hacer algo útil, y lo es.

John: ...Creo que nunca me he disculpado por las heridas que te he creado, ¿verdad?.

Charlie: Verdad. Y yo creo que nunca me he disculpado por intentar matarlo. ¿Verdad?.

John: Verdad.

Ambos se miraron para que surgiera lentamente una risa entre la boca del capitán, después de un rato esa risa fue seguida por una más siseante y áspera por la boca de Charlie. Al final ambos acabaron riendo.

Pasado un rato uno de sus soldados los interrumpieron.

El joven cadete se plantó delante de la mesa para con postura de respeto hablar a su capitán.

"Hemos reunido toda la munición de la nave. Ahora estamos listos para irnos cuando nos diga. Y era también para saber si tiene hambre, pues acabo de recordar que todos llevamos algunas galletitas como único suministro de alimento y un poco de agua potable". Dijo cogiendo un paquete de galletas envueltas en un plástico color metal.

El paquete fue arrebatado rápidamente de la mano del joven, pues al ver a su superior, pudo descifrar en su cara hambre, y deseos de tragar algo comestible.

John: Oh...joder, que ganas tenía de ver uno de estos envases. Muchas gracias soldado, vuelva con los demás y diles que descansen que dentro de un rato los avisaré para irnos.

Ante eso, el joven saludó al capitán y volvió por donde vino, pero no sin antes mirar de reojo a la criatura, pues su apariencia juntada con la compañía de un humano que era su superior le atraía a lo extraño.

John abrió el envase con ansias. Una vez que pudo ver la galleta la rompió con los dedos y se llevó un trozo a la boca.

Charlie se fijaba en su expresión de alegría y alivio al mismo tiempo, parecía otra persona.

El capitán se fijó en que lo observaban, una vez que fijó sus ojos con los del ser, él cogió otro trozo de galleta y se lo acercó a su acompañante.

John: Prueba, están buenísimas...bueno, no. Hay mejores y más ricas pero no están nada mal. Y puede que te gusten más que la carne fresca.

Charlie se lo quedó mirando, hasta que se decidió coger el trozo y llevárselo a la boca. Lo introdujo con miedo, pero luego de unos segundos, ese trozo fue devorado al momento con prisa.

Charlie: Está buenísima. No me lo esperaba. Es lo primero que tomo y no repudio su sabor.

John: ¿Es que no te gusta la carne?.

Charlie: No, nunca, pero siempre me alimentaron con ella aunque me vieran repudiarla. Luego la acepte como un alimento para mi supervivencia. Pero esto, es una textura seca, crujiente, y aún así, se las apaña para saber de maravilla.

John se rió de alegría al ver tal cara de entusiasmo al comer.

John: Pues no te preocupes en mi nave hemos dejado comida así o incluso más rica. Y aquí repartiremos lo que tengamos.

Después de pasado ese tiempo juntos, el capitán y su escolta se acercaron a los demás para informar de su ida. Les informó de que los que llegaran a encontrar la nave que avisaran y advirtió de paso a todos de que no se las arreglaran para dudar de su confianza a los demás.

Rócar apareció con una cantidad bastante buena de aves, pues había dos por cada acompañante del grupo. Sonia se lo pasó desplumandolas y Robin destripandolas. Junior estaba jugando con Rócar. Entrelazaban las plantas que encontraban con alguna flor de por medio creando al final una tiara o collar.

Rócar: ¿Tienes ganas de vivir con nosotros?.

Junior se quedó paralizado mirándolo al escuchar aquella pregunta. Pues nunca se había planteado vivir con los suyos, estaba tan fijado en estar con su madre, que se había olvidado por completo que Rócar podría ser su futuro padre y él puede que deseara otras cosas.

Junior: Es que...nunca me había planteado vivir con vosotros. Mi mamá principalmente pensaba en llevarme con ella a su hogar. Pero creo que las cosas van a cambiar, ¿no?.

Rócar: Puede...nunca tampoco lo había pensado en vivir en otro lugar que no fuera mi colonia. ...No te preocupes, lo hablaremos entre todos…

Junior: ¿Y si mamá no quiere vivir con vosotros?. ¿La dejarías?.

Rócar: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?. Jamás, iría con vosotros, donde fuerais felices yo también lo sería.

Junior sonrío ante lo dicho por Rócar, después de eso no se volvió a tocar el tema. Volvieron a su entrelazado con las plantas.

Junior: ¿Te va a gustar ser mi padre una vez que seaís pareja mamá y tú por la reina?. Sé que no soy normal, mamá dice que soy especial, pero no soy como los demás, no se que tiene eso de...especial.

Rócar dejó el collar casi perfecto ya que era su cuarto intento de entrelazado, lo dejó a un lado y se acercó a la cría confusa. Hizo que le "mirara" a la cara.

Rócar: Junior...te conozco poco. Pero tu madre es maravillosa y tú igual o más. Tiene razón al decirte que eres especial. No creces como los demás, pero gracias a ello, ella puede darte una infancia mucho más larga y hermosa. Y serás pequeño ahora, pero tienes una mentalidad fuerte y sabía y en el futuro serás fuerte, lo suficiente como para ponerte a prueba contra la reina. Y aunque no fueras así de fuerte, lo serás en tu corazón, y es lo que importa. Serás mi hijo cuando tu madre y yo seamos pareja, y yo estaré muy orgullosos de tenerte. Incluso tengo ansias de ser tu padre y enseñarte a sobrevivir y acerte independiente y darte la infancia que mereces. Te voy a querer siempre, incluso te tengo aprecio desde que me ayudaste a comunicarme.

Y eres especial, eres único en todos los sentidos, y que seas diferente no significa que seas algo malo. Y no lo eres.

Junior se lanzó al cuello del zángano para rodearlo con los brazos. Rócar estaba encariñado por el amor y aprecio que emitía la cría. Después de separarse, Rócar colocó a Junior entre sus piernas para seguir entrelazando ambos sus adornos de la naturaleza.

Sonia los había observado, se encariño por la escena. Había acabado de limpiar todas las aves y ahora se limitaba a crear el fuego.

Ético se encontraba apartado observando a la pareja de humanos. Por dentro sabía que tenía algo importante que le esperaba, pero no lo recordaba. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se había hecho aquella cicatriz en el pecho. Era una marca permanente sin historia, sin ningún relato en el que cuente por qué está ahí.

La noche estaba llegando y la cena estaba hecha, Sonia llamó a todos para reunirse junto ella y Robin al fuego. Rócar tuvo que avisar a ético, pues aún le era raro el propio idioma de los humanos, pero iba aprendiendo rápido.

Junior le dió la tiara que hizo a su madre una vez que estuvo a su lado. Rócar sonreía por dentro ante la imagen de un amor incondicional a la cría al recibir su madre un regalo tan simple como era una tiara hecha de plantas y flores. La imagen que recibió al ver a la humana con la tiara puesta le creó un calor fuerte en su interior, pues la belleza que emitía lo hacía sentirse afortunado y maravillado.

Junior fue el primero en dar bocado, su boca no pudo parar de babear ante tal sabor, No despreciaba la carne fresca, pero esto lo superava con creces. Sonia y Robin se gozaban en su maravillado paladar, que estaba encantado de recibir alimento delicioso después de pasado un tiempo.

Ético comió con esmero la comida, pues se arriesgaron el cocinarle la carne sin saber su efecto. Rócar le pasó lo mismo. Le daba un sabor tan delicioso a la carne el haber estado al fuego, que no paraba de babear por meter otro trozo en la boca.

Desgraciadamente, no esperaba ninguno que el olor atrajera a un depredador igual de fuerte que el zángano, pues, Rócar detectó un hedor que le creó preocupación, además de Ético y Junior.

Robin: ¿Pasa algo compañero?.

Rócar: Creo que hay otro de los miós rondando cerca, pero va acompañado.

Robin: Joder.

Sonia: Esa lengua.

De golpe, vieron al mismo tiempo dos siluetas aparecer lentamente de la oscuridad, ambos estaban débiles y sentían el peligro que pasarían si hacían un movimiento en falso. Eso lo detectó al momento Rócar, pues olía el miedo y preocupación que llevaban encima ambos.

Alato: Nos hemos atraído por el olor de vuestra comida, estamos hambrientos, y no nos va robar la comida a los demás, pero necesitamos comer, sobretodo mi pareja, está muy débil.

Rócar recibió la voz del extraño guerrero, sabía que se arriesgaba en darles cobijo, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por ellos. Por eso, les llevó su otra ave para ambos. La dejó a una distancia aceptable, pues Alato cogió la pieza de carne tostada sin ningún tipo de amenaza.

Una vez que el extraño cogió la ofrenda, ambos empezaron a comer con ansias.

Rócar se limitó a observarlos más cerca de ellos mientras cenaba. Después de un rato Alato llevó su mirada hacia él para hablarle.

Alato: Nunca he visto un grupo como vosotros. ¿Qué hacen humanos con dos xenomorfos y una cría?.

Rócar: Intentamos llegar a mi colonia.

Alato: Nosotros seguimos el rastro de una colonia, la más cercana.

Rócar: La más cercana es la mía, no hay más que yo sepa en el que su reina siga liderando.

Alato: Agradecemos la cena, teniamos hambre, ¿podremos ir con vosotros?, será menos arriesgado si hay más en el grupo.

En ese momento mira a Robin y a Sonia. Les dijo que decían los nuevos. Ellos al recibir el mensaje de Rócar se llevaron a ambos una cara de preocupación.

Rócar: En el fondo están débiles, con lo que les he dado de comer, no les llega ni para empujarme.

Sonia: P-pero pueden...ser peligrosos para el grupo.

Robin: Estoy con Sonia. Ya tenemos suficiente con un nuevo, no necesitamos más.

Rócar: Puede que sí. Yo no dejaría que os pasara nada. Pero si hay un ataque mayor, mejor tener a más aliados que vigilen más ángulos.

Robin: Eso es verdad. Pero no nos ha pasado nada por ahora.

Rócar: Por ahora. Tampoco ellos tienen muchas opciones, el encontrar una manada que se ocupe de cuidarlos por la noche es muy buen hogar para sobrevivir por la noche.

Alato: Por favor, no conocemos nada de este lugar, y no sabemos si esta será nuestra última noche si no nos ayudáis. Ayudaremos si queréis, pero necesitamos descansar.

Rócar es interrumpido por la súplica del extraño, notaba el cansancio en sus palabras, y el miedo en su cuerpo. Rócar comunicó que podrían dormir con ellos a una cierta distancia, y que mañana ya verían qué harían.

Sonia se encontraba con Rócar fuera de la tienda. El zángano le informo que se quedaría en vela durante unas horas para vigilar la zona si había peligro, y que cambiaría turno con Robin.

Sonia: ¿Estarás bien?.

Rócar: ...Claro que sí. Solo vigilaré, si algo, para eso Robin estará preparado.

Sonia se puso a abrazarlo, en ello no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago, llevó la mirada a la de Rócar y lentamente...poniéndose de puntillas, consigue que el zángano capte el mensaje como para agacharse y llevarla a sus labios.

Entre el beso, Rócar la coje al colo, ahora estaba a su altura a que la sostenía con sus brazos.

Sonia: ¿Tú crees que estoy loca por amar a un ser que no es de mi especie'.

Rócar: La misma pregunta debería de ser para ti, salvo que yo soy macho.

Comentó con una leve risa.

Rócar: Pero si te amo es porque tienes corazón, un corazón fuerte, valiente y bondadoso. Me da igual de qué color de xeno me hubiera enamorado o especie. Mientras supiera pensar y apreciarme...y tú lo haces.

Sonia agachó la cabeza de la vergüenza ante aquellas palabras que le hicieron sentirse valorada. Ambos volvieron a mirarse para acabar besándose de nuevo, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, sabían que acabarían por necesitar algo que solo podrían hacer en privado si amaban su dignidad.

Así que después de un rato, Sonia lo abrazó para no soltarlo y evitar más contacto con sus labios.

Rócar acariciaba su pelo, y su rostro como si se encontrara por primera vez aquella figura tan hermosa. Aquella mujer que le provocaba felicidad al mirarla a los ojos, paz al escuchar su voz y deseos de abrazarla al oler su aroma, protegerla en sus brazos y desear que nunca se esfume.

En ese momento Rócar siente la necesidad de decir algo, Sonia lo vió, pero sus palabras nunca llegaron, pues el zángano se calló y miró a otra parte.

Sonia: ¿Pasó algo?.

Rócar: ...No...sólo, es que...te amo, y te quiero a mi lado.

Sonia lo abrazó con fuerzas par acabar sacando unas pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojos al sentirse tan inmune a ese sentimiento que la dominaba por dentro, el amor era algo duro de tragar, algo tan increíble que sientes que debe de ser una mentira para que algo tan maravillosa exista.

Pasado un rato, ambos dejaron de abrazarse para volver a sus lugares, pero antes de que Sonia entrara en la campaña, llamó la atención a su futura pareja.

Sonia: ...Te quiero.

El zángano sonrió ante sus palabras que le había dicho con todo su aprecio. Sonia entró al final en la tienda, y rodeó a Junior ya dormidito en una manta.

Rocar observó a la nueva pareja, se encontraban durmiendo a tres metros de la campaña. ético estaba a otro lado de la tiendo pero más cerca. y Robin dormía sentado al lado de esta.

El capitán John estaba observando las estrellas tapado por un saco de dormir que sus soldados le habían dado. Charlie estaba asu lado dormido. Su viaje había sido tranquilo y se encontraban a inicios del bosque. Algo que mejor atravesar de día.

Observaba que alguno de sus cadetes estaba tan nervioso que temblaba con la arma en mano. Estaban aterrados por lo vivido, con la duda constante de qué les ocurrirá, y con el pensamiento de volver a casa. En el fondo, él sufría lo mismo que ellos, el qué pasará después. Miedo a no volver a tener la oportunidad de volver a casa.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, volvió la mirada a Charlie. John sentía pena por su vida, y aún impresionado por la valentía que llevaba encima este.

Volvió la mirada al cielo para acabar cerrando los párpado y acabar durmiendo como algunos otros.

Notas de autor:

Hoy estuve inspirada, y ya tengo más para el próximo. Espero que os guste. Y perdonad que sea cortito, pero ya tengo ideas para el siguiente y será más complejo, hay a veces que los capítulos no tienen que ser tan largos, bueno disfrutad de la lectura y dejarme para el siguiente.


	16. Una tarea en colonia, y una reunión de n

Capítulo 16

Una tarea en colonia, y una reunión de noche.

La luz de la mañana cubría la entrada de la cueva mostrando los rostros de sus ocupantes que se estaban desvelando del sueño profundo.

Lurna entre los demás, bosteza con fuerza mostrando toda su boca dentada y su mini boca retráctil. La reina, entre los bostezos de sus hijos, los despierta poniéndolos al día de lo que se debía de hacer esa mañana.

Después de unos minutos, ella se encontraba con uno de los grupos que habían formado para la caza de esta madrugada. Su padre, Brutush, se encontraba en otro grupo, eran dos agrupaciones en total, cada uno se formaba por diez xenomorfos. Eran mixtos y las edades se mezclaban para que los más verdes en el arte de la caza aprendieran de los experimentados y así seguidamente.

Lurna recibió una visita de uno de su piña unos minutos antes de salir. Era un jovencito de la misma edad de Lurna, sus patas estaban hechas para caminar a cuatro todo el tiempo, pues era un corredor o runner, un xenomorfo salido de un animal salvaje de su zona. Mostraba tener algunas carazterísticas de un herbívoro de por allí, un tipo de ciervo, y lo mostraba en sus patas al ser más delgadas y largas, y en las traseras mantenía las garras de los pies, de una forma que creaban la sensación de ser pezuñas.

Los corredores o nacidos de animales formaban un diez por ciento de la colonia. Pues los xenomorfos podían reproducirse entre ellos, pero preferiblemente capturaban a humanos cuando podían, y los animales eran incubadoras en pocas ocasiones, cuando era un accidente el que un abrazacaras capturara la comida aún viva para la colonia, o cuando era necesario reproducirse y nadie quería dar a luz por sí mismo por las pocas ganas de una hembra o pocos deseos de formar familia. Pero la mayoría de las veces se reproducían, pues era su método para sobrevivir y no desaparecer de la existencia su especie. Eso llevaba a que las parejas recientemente después de emparejarse con el respeto de la reina, se reprodujeran al momento.

El corredor era Racán, hacía poco se había puesto a hablar con Lurna, pues se había fijado en ella hace tiempo e intentaba el poder ser su amigo.

Racán: Lurna, ¿vamos juntos a cazar?, será divertido, además, no quiero ir solo, pues no hablo con los demás.

Lurna: Me da igual. Pero no siempre tendrás que hablar con los demás para poder cazar, en un futuro puedes acabar solo y tendrás que cazar de todos modos.

Racán: ...Ya, pero, me gusta también ir contigo, es que sino estoy nervioso.

Lurna: Pues vayamos juntos, pero para la próxima manejate tú solo.

En el fondo ella sabía porque quería estar a su lado, no paraba de fijarse en ella siempre que pasaba a su lado, lo disimulaba, pero se notaba algunas veces. Hembras de su edad a veces estaban con él y este ni se inmutaba, su comunicación era tranquila y paciente, casi no pronunciaba nada, pero con ella era todo lo contrario.

Tanto era así que su padre lo notó una tarde que fue a hablar con ella.

Hace unos días.

Brutush: Veo que alguien se ha fijado en ti. Un corredor, ¿Salár?.

Lurna: Racár. Y me da igual que se haya fijado en mí, no tengo que hacerle caso.

Brutush: No. Pero respeta de todos modos, y conocelo si no te parece mala compañía.

Lurna: Podría, pero no veo interés.

Brutush: Pues cuídate cielo.

Brutush volvió a su ocio para dejar pensativa a Lurna.

Presente.

La salida de los grupos había comenzado y Lurna estaba siendo acompañada por Racár.

Ella vió que en la parte del inició de su grupo se encontraban tres xenomorfos que conocía desde el día que llegaron a su hogar; Fortis, Hilarem y Ductor. Se encontraban siendo guiados por un guerrero adulto. Habían empezado hace poco a cazar con ellos, pues se hicieron adultos rápido, como un xenomorfo normal, pero ya cuando estaban creciendo apenas vieron lo que es matar por supervivencia, así que le dieron tiempo para acomodarse a la colonia y a trabajar sus cuerpos para llevar una rutina. Ahora se encontraban aprendiendo a cazar.

Ductor y Fortis atendían al adulto con entusiasmo a la espera de una orden o situación de supervivencia, al revés que Hilarem. Ella se encontraba andando tímidamente detrás de su hermana más espabilada; Fortis.

Hilarem tenía miedo del exterior pues apenas había salido y ese mundo le creaba pavor desde el día que se encontraba apresada en unos artilugios fuertes y duros. Su hermano mayor Ductor, vió su incomodidad y se atrevió a hablarle.

Ductor: Eh Hilarem. ¿No estás entusiasmada por aprender a caza...?...

Ductor fue callado por el guerrero que notaba falta de concentración por él. Hilarem agachó un momento la cabeza, pero fueron pocos segundos pues, luego le contó a su hermano que estaba asustada. Él la relajó poniéndose a su lado y hablándole. Al final se les hizo entretenido el viaje; ya que gracias a las palabras de Ductor, Hilarem vió con mejores "ojos" el paisaje, el entorno, todo.

Lurna estaba atenta a todo su alrededor, mientras tanto, Racár se lo pasaba hablando y describiendo todo lo que veía con sus palabras. Había a veces que Lurna se encariñaba con alguno de esos vocablos. Pero su atención al paisaje volvió de golpe al sentir un cambio fuerte en el agrupamiento. Todos estaban en posición de alerta. Uno se había alejado unos metros para observar si había peligro. No pasó ni un minuto hasta que el suelo empezó a temblar levemente. En ese momento apareció lo que sería un ciervo de altura al lomo dos metros. Su pelaje era negro como la noche. Era perfecto para confundirse por las sombras del bosque, sus cascos eran parecidos a los de un caballo. Su cráneo era alargado y un poco curvo hacia abajo, como si se tratara de la cabeza de un bull terrier. Sus ojos eran enormes y estaban a los lados, pero no se sabía si tenían pupila o no, pues era todo el óculo de color negro como el carbón.

Los orificios de la nariz estaban cerca de los ojos, y sus orejas eran cuatro, unas apuntando hacia arriba siempre firmes las más pequeñas, y otras largas hacia abajo. El macho líder de la manada tenía la más esbelta corona por cuernos. Altos y sus puntas acababan mirando hacia atrás.

Las demás eran hembras con alguna cría o macho joven. Estas tenían los cuernos hacia adelante, para escarbar algunos alimentos o raíces bajo el suelo para sus crías, además de marcar el territorio de la manada entera.

Lurna: ¡Son Sombras!.

Lurna gritó al grupo el nombre de aquellas criaturas, pues sabían que en manada eran un peligro. El macho guía de la estampida se ocuparía aunque fuera a golpes, eliminar los obstáculos que impidieron su paso.

El adulto guerrero se llevó a los tres hermanos y antes de separarse gritó su táctica de ataque.

"¡Alejar a algunas hembras, que no os pille el rebaño y aún menos el macho"!.

Lurna comenzó a correr casi al lado de la manada. Una de las hembras se dispuso a atacarla pero la zángano la atrapó al momento por el cuello y con su boca retráctil atravesó su tráquea.

Ella con Racár llevaron la pieza de carne lejos de esa zona. El otro grupo sufrió la misma noticia y se encontraban con Lurna y Racán en el mismo lugar. Brutush se acercó a su hija para ver que no había sufrido ningún daño. Después de su revisión, él más su retoño y su amigo se dispusieron a seguir con la caza.

Hilarem se encontraba siguiendo a su hermano, Fortis; se había atrevido a atacar a una Sombra del Bosque y fue ayudada por el guerrero que los supervisaba. Ella era muy diferente a su otra hermana, ella era valiente y decidida, Hilarem temía a todo lo que estaba pasando, pues ni a las criaturas que deberían de ser su presa se atrevía a mirarlas. Y eso la llevó a encontrarse en peligro, pues un Sombra decidió a abalanzarse sobre ella pero el guerrero cogió a la joven antes de que le hicieran algo. Ahora algunas Sombras del grupo se dieron cuenta de la abertura que tenían en su concentración llevando a que una pequeña parte fuera a por Hilarem y su salvador.

"¡Corre!".

Le gritó el macho. Ella huyó de la furia de esos animales. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido por la fuerza que dedicaba a sus extremidades que nunca habían sido puestas a prueba de esta forma. Y su mente angustiada por no querer mirar atrás ni parar.

Ella visualizó a unos de los suyos y corrió a su lado, antes de que pudiera completar el nombre de alguno de ellos, su garra derecha delantera se enganchó en una de las raíces de un árbol que estaba a su lado. La velocidad que llevaba corriendo creo que se dislocara la muñeca y acabara tirada en el suelo suplicando ayuda. Ella giró la cabeza para ver lo que sería su muerte. Una Sombra se dirigía hacia ella. Mostraba la misma imagen de la Parca, que se dirigía hacia su cuerpo en busca de su alma. Esta criatura se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y dirigía sus cuernos hacia ella, preparándose para atravesarla desde un lado de su caja torácica. Pero antes de que pasara algo, su supervisor la embistió por un lado ganándose un grito de dolor de la bestia. Las demás fueron a salvarla; pero no pudieron hacer mucho, pues este se ocupó de todas con apenas esfuerzo. Eran duras igualmente, una consiguió atravesarlo en un costado ganándose un gruñido, pero duró poco, ya que sus cuernos fueron fundidos con algo de su piel gracias a la sangre ácida del guerrero. Este esquivaba como un relámpago cada ataque, y aunque estuviera a punto de acabar mal en cualquier momento, se las ingenio para sobrevivir a cada ataque sin sufrir daños gracias a sus reflejos.

Hilarem se quedó observándolo con asombro durante pocos segundos para luego volver a intentar a liberar su muñeca de aquella raíz. Ductor volvió a su lado acabando ayudándola destruyendo esa rama. Lurna también fue a su lado. Y con ella y su hermano, la sacaron de allí.

Brutush observó cómo se las solucionaba el guía del grupo de su hija; pero no dudó en ayudarlo.

Pasó media hora para que todo se relajara y decidieran volver a casa. Algunos llevaban las presas encima suya dos como máximo, pues las fuerzas eran algo que en un xenomorfo nunca faltaba.

Lurna ayudó en todo el camino a Hilarem, de vez en cuando pasaba el guerrero por su lado para ver su estado. En esas veces la joven tímida no podía evitar parar de observar a su superior.

Apuntó su aspecto. Era un guerrero de una edad algo avanzada pero sin superar a la de Brutush. Su cuerpo mantenía alguna que otra cicatriz mediana contando la herida que tenía gracias a los cuernos de la Sombra.

Era reconocido por ser un excelente cazador, pero poco salía, se ocupaba más de los novatos que de la propia caza. Había mejores guerreros en toda su colonia, pero Trecor era quisieras o no, el ídolo inaudible de muchos jóvenes. Y no era de extrañar, su velocidad, fuerza y falta de miedo creaba una seguridad y la creencia de estar viendo a un Dios, que Hilarem no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba observando más de la cuenta. Pero la despertó Lurna de su atontamiento.

Lurna: Muchas gracias por salvarla, sus padres se lo agradecen Trecor.

Hilarem se quedó perpleja al descubrir el nombre del que hacía un momento no paraba de observar.

Trecor se quedó mirándolas para luego asentir como si lo que hiciera no necesitara que agradecerselo.

Por fin todos habían llegado a su hogar. Volcún explotó en preocupación al ver a su hija malherida. Ella contó todo lo que había ocurrido y en el momento en que acabó de explicarle la aventura vivida. La silueta de su salvador apareció detrás suya.

Trecor: Le falta práctica. Cuando se recupere le ayudaré a coger confianza en sus movimientos.

Su padre asintió y antes de que se fuera Trecor, Volcún le agradeció todo lo que había hecho para mantenerla a salvo.

Hilarem aún no paraba de observar a la figura, pues acabó por atraerla a un punto que no entendía.

Robin estaba perdiendo la comunicación con la realidad, pues llevaba encima el cansancio de horas y horas sin dormir. La luz de la mañana le hacía cerrar los ojos por la sensibilidad que tenían ambos. Se encontraba en la entrada, justo en la puerta que lo llevaría a un mundo de imaginación que su cerebro utilizaba para sus descansos. Pero esa entrada se alejó al detectar el ruido de algo romperse. Una rama por lo que parece, ya que una sombra borrosa que solo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, se movió para acabar haciendo el mismo ruido.

Él empezó a sentirse perturbado a no saber que estaba viendo. No pasó mucho rato hasta que ese ser se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba. En ese momento el instinto de supervivencia lo despertó dejándole contemplar a lo que corría hacia su cuerpo.

El tronco del ser parecía el de un puma pero de color gris pardo; sus patas largas, en vez de acabar con cinco falanges, había una sola que mantenía una gran garra como gancho. Sus dientes eran los de un caballo, salvo que su hocico era parecido al de un felino que carecían de labios que los protegiera.

Y su cola era el doble de larga que su cuerpo, que debería de medir cuatro metros esta de largo.

La altura de la criatura no superaba el metro y medio. Pero eso cambio al tenerlo encima. Antes de que sus garras lo atravesaran para engancharse en su piel. Alato se lo llevó por encima empujando a la criatura fuera del camino de Robin. Todos despertaron al momento.

Ético estaba en posición de ataque por si empeoraba la cosa, pero solo se limitó a observar.

La cola del acosador se agarró fuertemente al brazo derecho de Alato, lo tiró a un lado, pero el guerrero se posicionó firme gracias a sus piernas y su otro brazo que empujaron hacia el suelo evitando ser más arrastrado y acabar cambiando el turno de arrastre.

Robin miraba aterrado sin saber si disparar, pues el felino se movía tan rápido que temía que le diera al que lo había sacado del apuro. Pronto se encontró con la presencia de Rócar a su lado, que le contó que aquello era un Garraparda. El joven al escuchar su nombre no tardó en darse cuenta que ninguno más actuaba salvo el guerrero. Le pareció asqueroso dejar a uno luchando solo, al menos; él tenía excusa. Que no podía asegurar si era bueno disparar ni si el disparo sería certero sin causar la muerte del "compañero". Pero los demás miraban sin hacer nada. La hembra neomorfo temblaba como Robin.

Pero antes de que pudiera protestar todo acabó. La criatura subió a la copa de uno de los árboles y escaló sin problemas ya que sus garras le daban ese beneficio de gran escalador. Una vez que llegó arriba, enganchó su cola al tronco y se quedó allí observando con gruñidos de advertencia a los de abajo.

Rócar: No te preocupes, pueden ser fuertes, pero son herbívoros se dedican a comer las hojas de los árboles. Habremos invadido su territorio sin darnos cuenta, y ellos tienen sus nidos siempre custodiados. Pero no atacan sin motivo, por eso no te preocupes.

Sonia se acercó al soldado para evaluar cómo se encontraba, pero duró poco la revisión, ya que Rócar ya informaba de la partida para la caza.

Antes de hacer algo, Robin comentó a Rócar de cómo Alato lo sacó del apuro antes de acabar mal. Sus palabras lo llevaron en acercarse al nombrado para preguntarselo y recibir la misma respuesta. No se tardó mucho en que al final ambos seres fueran aceptados. Los dos dieron las gracias.

Rócar, Ético y Alato volvieron con aves de nuevo para la comida, esta vez dos para cada uno para todos .

Como la anterior noche, Sonia y Robin se ocuparon de despellejarlas y limpiarlas. Después de una hora preparando todo, al final las aves ya estaban hechas a su punto. Todos disfrutaron encantados por el sabor, sobretodo Junior, que devoraba su comida con ansias. Eso le encogió el corazón a su madre, ya que apreciaba que se alimentara y ante todo que disfrutara.

El mediodía había llegado y todos descansaban a la sombra de las copas de los árboles. Salvo Rócar y Sonia que estaban hablando dentro de la tienda de campaña. Pues para organizar todo lo que harían allí en la colonia cuando llegaran. Un destino que les daba la sensación que cada vez les quedaba más lejos.

Sonia: ¿Tú crees que la Reina acabará con nosotros si no la convencemos?. -Comentó la mujer con una expresión de preocupación-.

Rócar: ...No dejaré que haga eso, por lo menos que os deje iros. Pues hicisteis el mismo viaje que yo; y no me habéis creado ninguna carga, me estáis ayudando a llegar.

-Le respondió tranquilizando más a su compañera-.

Sonia: Gracias. Haré lo posible por que todo vaya bien.

Rocar: ...¿Dónde desearías vi-...vivir cuando seamos aceptados por...la Reina?.

Sonia: Eso. ¿Qué pasará si...no nos quiere, no podríamos ser aceptados...sobretodo como...pareja.

-El miedo dominaba su voz-.

Rócar: ...Ya he dicho que haré lo posible porque no pase. Y...si pasa...estaré contigo igualmente, ni siquiera tengo que tener su permiso para unirme a ti, si es que ella no nos fuera a aceptar. No dejaré, que os pase nada, a los dos.

Sonia abrazó casi en lágrimas al zángano pues la idea de separarse de él le dolía muchísimo. Rócar notó su nostalgia y la consoló respondiendo a su abrazo.

No duró mucho tiempo hasta que la tensión entre ellos creció. Sonia se sentía en ese momento tan atraída por el olor de Rócar, que parecía que su aroma tenía algún tipo de imán que la llevaba a arder por dentro y no poder separarse de su cuerpo.

Rócar notó su cambio y su cuerpo respondió a ello. Pues su corazón aceleró sus pulsaciones y la respiración era más difícil de llevar, llegando al punto que sin darse cuenta, se encontraba hiperventilado. Las patillas largas de Sonia eran meneadas por el aire que expulsaba la boca del zángano al respirar.

Ambos se encontraban dominados por una fuerza mayor que ellos. La atracción de sus instintos más primitivos ahora mismo estaban superando a la lógica de ambos. Pues; cómo no dejarte ser dominado por las vista a un lugar "privado" y en frente a la "persona" que te lleva a perder el juicio. Cómo no dejarse llevar por esos deseos que superar a toda voluntad inocente o fuerte.

Pero, eso duró poco. Robin abrió la entrada nervioso con el deseo de soltar algo importante para él. La pareja no se movió, sus cuerpos quedaron estancados en ese momento solo esperando que el intruso no se fijara en la situación en la que se encontraban ellos, sus mentes y cuerpos.

Robin: Sonia...¿Neomorfo?. Tenemos a un Neomorfo en el grupo.

Sonia: ¿Pero qué...?.

La voz de Sonia se apagó al ver una imagen en su mente que había vuelto a la realidad. La imagen de los nuevos, pero ahora tenía mejor calidad todo, pues lo veía más claro al darse cuenta de lo que decía su amigo.

Rócar: ¿Qué pasó?.

Robin: Los nuevos. La hembra es un Neomorfo. Nuestra especie, osea; los humanos. Consideramos a los Neomorfos casi extintos. Son como un antepasado vuestro que es difícil de ver y de conseguir, tanto en caza como en incubación.-Comentó enérgico-.

Sonia: ¿No me digas que quieres quedartelo?.-Su voz se había vuelto dura y oscura mostrando odio y miedo a que todo fuera marcha atrás-.

Robin: ...¿Qué?, ¡no!. Yo no. Pero; ¿y los demás?. Apuesto que habrá alguno que lo quiera. Yo confío en el Capitán. Pero puede que alguien le coma la hoya o la misión se estanque al querer a ese bicho en sus garras. Puede que Fernando lo quiera. Sabes que él estaba... y está loco por esas mierdas.

Sonia le reprochó una cara de furia al mostrar que odiaba aquellas palabras para definir a esas criaturas. Aceptaba que Robin no le gustaran esas criaturas ni experimentos, pero odiaba a la falta de respeto a alguien que estaba mostrando ser otra cosa.

Sonia: Tienes razón ante tu preocupación. Pero no podemos echarlos sin motivos después de lo que hicieron por ti o hizo por ti el otro.

Rócar: Es verdad. Podría sacarlos de aquí, pero; creo que les sería muy duro, sobretodo porque llegaron a nuestro lado porque el exterior pudieron con ellos.

Sonia: No podemos expulsarlos sin más como si nada.

Robin se quedó mirando al suelo de tela de la que estaba hecha la campaña. Sus dedos empezaron a tocarlo, notando la suavidad de la textura, los bultos que dominaban en ella al estar encima de un suelo lleno de hojas caídas, ramas rotas, piedras y algún resto fecal acompañado por la tierra.

Robin: Tierra.-Susurró para sí mismo, aquella palabra le estaba dando una idea.-

De repente se lanzó a los hombros de Sonia con sus dos manos y mientras la meneaba le soltó todo lo que se le había ocurrido tan rápido, que parecía que temiera a que en cualquier momento se le olvidara.

Robin: ¡Lo tengo, tierra. Usemos tierra!.

Sonia: ¿Cómo que tierra?.

Robin: Sí. La envadurnamos de tierra y queda casi tan oscura como los demás.

Sonia: Pero la forma va a ser la misma. Eso no cambiará nada. Puede que eso incluso lo empeore. Imagínate, un Neomorfo de otro color. Si con uno normal flipan, con tierra les explota la cabeza.

El entusiasmo de colaboración de Robin desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron.

Sonia: Lo mejor que podríamos hacer si queremos que se queden es comentarselo a John antes de que sus hombres o quién venga con él como si va solo. Decírselo antes de que lo vean, así él se ocuparía de su grupo o persona.

Robin: Ya...pero; ¿tú crees que irá todo bien?.

Sonia: No...no lo sé. Pero, imagina que se van. Si los encontramos por el camino, puede que los demás lo vean más como una amenaza y no duden en disparar antes de tiempo.

Robin: Sí, y puede que los vean en la colonia ya que ellos van hacia allí. Creo que será mejor comentárselo y que decidan.

Sonia asintió lentamente ante lo último dicho por Robin.

Los tres salieron de allí y Rócar fue su traductor para informarles de todo lo hablado entre ellos. Ambos seres apostaron quedarse y evitarían ser carga o problema al grupo.

Después de aquello, Robin y Rócar se pusieron a proteger la zona, mientras que Sonia estaba con Junior y Vittiliv intentado poder entablar conversación con ella.

John se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Charlie, que se había dispuesto a llevarlo encima desde que el sol salió al cielo despertando a todos.

Fernando visualizaba a su montura, pues; no sacó ojo de encima de Charlie desde que empezaron la caminata. La señal la llevaba John mientras que los otros hacían un círculo casi oprimido a él, para defenderlo de algún ataque.

Aún entre los demás, el científico seguía mirando al ser con ojos de observador, como si se tratara de un halcón estudiando a su presa. Miraba atónito la piel de este, parecida al de un humano, salvo que era un poco más gruesa y fuerte. Y sus cicatrices, distinguió al momento algunas recientes. El haber experimentado con animales, lo hizo más bueno en lo de la evaluación del crecimiento de las células, como actúa el organismo ante un cambio y poder distinguir las horas en las que se ha producido una herida o cicatriz.

Se fijó que unas de ellas en su rostro que eran más grandes que las demás. Se habían cerrado por lo menos unos cuatro días, por ahí. Eso lo llevó hacer una teoría, en la que el Capitán era el causante de esas marcas ya que mostraba signos de supervivencia el hombre, pues; nadie pasa de estar bien a magullado por todas partes sin motivo alguno.

Con el aspecto de la criatura, se fue fijando que había algo raro en él. Pero no llegaba a recordar.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la mirada del capitán, pues lo estaba observando con cara de sospecha ante su comportamiento.

Después de eso, Fernando no volvió a mirar tan fijamente a la criatura y aún menos a su jinete.

Las horas pasaron en calma y acompañadas por la luz del sol. Salvo para Charlie; ya que una extraña atracción lo llevaba a atender más a los humanos. Antes notaba esa presencia, como si de un aroma se tratara, pero tan suave que ni llegara a notarse. Ahora no era así, pero no le importaba lo suficiente como para desatender su misión principal.

Jonh dedicaba descansos a sus escoltas para que recuperaran las fuerzas que iban perdiendo poco a poco por la tensión constante al esperar a un peligro que por ahora no había llegado a ser divisado.

En uno de los descansos uno de los soldados no pudo evitar disparar al bosque ya que estaban al lado de la entrada hacia él. El crujido de una de las ramas de un árbol lo asustó esperando algo peor. Pero solo consiguió ahuyentar unas cuantas aves ante el ruido; además de ganarse las miradas de sus compañeros y el rostro rojo de furia del Capitán.

La sombra que creaba el propio bosque en sí, cubría a los escoltas. No sufrieron ningún ataque. Tuvieron la suerte de que un Garraparda que se encontraba encima de sus cabezas, estaba en ese momento descansando en su nido, tranquilo e ignorante a todo lo que ocurría.

El tiempo pasó hasta que la noche cubrió el cielo acompañado por las estrellas. Iban a parar para dormir cuando vieron de pronto una luz a unos cuantos metros.

En ese momento John cogió el walkie y buscó el canal de Sonia y preguntar si habían encendido alguna hoguera. No tardó mucho en recibir una respuesta de afirmación, se decidieron por acercarse lentamente.

Ya a unos metros antes de estar con los demás. Sonia y Robin se encontraban de pie a varios metros de la luz del fuego que habían encendido hace no mucho.

Robin llamó la atención al Capitán para acabar hablando de lo que llevaban consigo.

Apartados de los demás, empezaron la charla.

Robin: Señor. Tenemos algo importante que contarle, tenemos...

Sonia: Tenemos un grupo compuesto por varios...xenomorfos. Todos han ayudado pero no queremos problemas y aún menos que se retrase la misión; pues llevamos con nosotros un neomorfo.

John arqueó una ceja por un leve momento para volver con la misma mirada de firmeza. Ante el cambio de expresión, los dos humanos del grupo peculiar bajaron la mirada para encontrarse a una criatura bastante diferente pero familiar.

John: Sé que os importa cada compañero de vuestro grupo. He aprendido a ver con otros ojos.-Dijo mientras empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su escolta y guardaespaldas.

Después de aquello. El capitán informó a su grupo pequeño de lo que había hablado y todos aceptaron sus normas. Sobretodo porque no sabían que pasaría si las incumplían contra el equipo mextizo. Y el destino nuevo que ahora debían mantener.

Esa noche ambos agrupamientos descansaron juntos; salvo el capitán y Charlie. John no paraba de pensar en la madre difunta de su escolta. Pero eso lo llevó a preguntarse algo. ¿Por qué Conor acusó a Weiland si él llevó acabó el experimento?. Puede que en el fondo se hiciera el inocente para no manchar su nombre, o buscara culpar a la Weiland sin haber mandado ningún informe desde que empezó su investigación. Hace años, les dieron algunas peticiones de búsqueda, pero puede que en el fondo no les importara mucho a su empresa, pues dirigían varias naves y en todas podrían haber sufrido la misma desgracia de experimentación con seres y sus pasajeros. Y puede que el encuentro del neomorfo no hubiera sido mencionado explicando que Sergio le sorprendiera verlo. Mismo neomorfo que ahora acompañaba al grupo que se dirigía a la colonia.

Además, si consiguieran paz, ¿qué pensaría Weiland, y qué ocurriría?. Le daba igual saberlo por ahora. Pues; apenas le importaba los deseos codiciosos de aquella empresa que único beneficio que daba esta, era oxígeno y atmósfera a planetas nuevos para hacerlos habitables.

No pasó mucho rato; hasta que John se fijó que de nuevo, Fernando se encontraba observandolos, demostrando ser malísimo en ello; pues, apartó la mirada bruscamente al encontrarse con la mirada del capitán.

 _Notas de Autor:_

 _Ya he vuelto, muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y aquí tenéis el capítulo que esperabais desde que acabé el otro._

 _Muy bien, ahora necesito informaros de algo._

 _Hace unas semanas, empecé a pensar a pensar y a pensar. Y esto me llevó a imaginarme una nueva historia. Intento ponerle título y crear el primer capítulo, tengo muchas ideas y casi el desarrollo completo. Y diréis ¿de qué va?. Y yo, será de fantasía, época entre antigua y media. Mundo imaginario. Y espero que la leaís para judgarlo, cada uno con sus gustos. Igualmente, está para disfrutar. Bueno, ahora disfrutar de este capítulo. Y a ver si creo la próxima historia a tiempo._


	17. Preocupaciones y historias

Capítulo 17

Preocupaciones y historias.

Sonia vió la tensión que mantenían Fernando más John. Pero, a los cinco minutos observó que ahora el capitán era el que la estaba mirando.

Este se levantó para acercarse cogeando hacia ella. Charlie se quedó en su sitio, llevando a Sonia reaccionar por él. Pues; se acercó a su superior a paso ligero. Lo ayudó a apoyarse, y al momento, este pidió un lugar donde hablar. No tardaron mucho en desaparecer entre los árboles con Rócar.

Sonia: ¿Pasó algo capitán?. No le veo muy bien.-Dijo ella con tono de preocupación-.

John: Tengo un pie inutilizable. Bien del todo no estoy.-Soltó bruscamente, demostrando que la ira y preocupación lo seguían comiendo por dentro; además de provocar que Rócar empezara a sisear-.

John: ...Sonia, necesito que me digas la verdad.-Su rostro en ese momento se volvió apagado y empático-.

Sonia: ¿Señor, qué necesita saber?. Siento si este viaje le ha sido muy duro, y lo sea aún más por mi. Pero, creo que es lo correcto para la ciencia y la humanidad.

John: Ese es el problema. Por la ciencia...y la humanidad. Ja. Creo que Weiland tiene un logo igual. ¿No?. Dime la verdad. ¿Qué sabes de la anterior nave?.

Sonia: ¿Qué nave?.-Dijo preocupada por el comportamiento de su superior-.

John: La N.B.180 de Weiland Yutani. La que hace veinte años desapareció. Y no sustituimos su trabajo hasta hace poco.

Sonia lo miró perpleja. Pues; sentía que algo andaba mal con ese nombre, ya que nunca se había mencionado salvo unos pocos días después de su desaparición.

Sonia: No sé nada. Salvo lo único que saben los demás. Que está desaparecida.

John: Estudios, trabajos, planes, maniobras, secretos.-John se apoyó a Sonia porque cada palabra que soltaba con impaciencia lo iba agotando más, al punto de sentir que caería al suelo-.

Sonia: Capitán. No sé qué está pasando. Pero de ella es lo único que sé. Sí, hizo estudios. Investigaciones. Y creo que algo parecido a nosotros. Pero sus informes nunca los leí ni me informaron de ellos. Es normal leer la misión de una anterior investigación al destino que van unos. Pero incluso se dijo que apenas llegaron informes. Creo que fue la única investigación que fui sin saber nada de la anterior y oír que no habían datos sobre ello. Y difícil es que otros lo sepan si yo no sé ni lo que hicieron a ciencia cierta. Salvo algunos rumores sobre el científico que la llevaba.

John se quedó mudo ante la respuesta de Sonia.

John: Rumores sobre...¿el profesor Conor?.-Dijo intrigado-.

Sonia: Conor...sí. Nosotros recibimos más información que vosotros, y admito que eso puede llevar a peleas. Y yo recibo poca y en esa apenas escuché algo, salvo que se decía que Conor hacía sus propios experimentos sin informes, o buscaba sus propios destinos dejando a la tripulación sufrir de sus propias consecuencias. Creo que en otra misión se las arregló en buscar un destino para el estudio del neomorfo, pues hubo quejas de algunos a la vuelta quejandose de que casi los matan y que volvieron solo por la falta de suministros. Usaba cuerpos de su tripulación como incubadora...algo que, solo lo he visto salir de la boca de gente muy unida a los directores de la propia empresa.

John: ¿Sergio era amigo de alguno de los directores?.

Sonia: Creo que sí. Lo veía muy al lado de los superiores. Yo pensaba que era por tener algún pariente cercano. Nunca me molesté en preguntarle, y nunca escuché ese rumor salir de su propia boca. Supongo que no se lo creía.

John sentía que perdía las fuerzas. Rócar lo sujetó con firmeza al momento para luego de un rato de recuperar la compostura volviera a hablar.

John le informó a la científica de lo sucedido con Sergio. Todo lo que le soltó al verse atrapado en el laboratorio. De cómo descubrió al neomorfo que más tarde se fugó y creía que era el que los acompañaba; además de cómo llegó a tener confianza con el ser que lo llevó a lomos para no sobreesforzarse.

Sonia quedó impresionada a los días de supervivencia y muerte del soldado que mostró ser traidor al grupo.

John: Sonia...esto no me gusta. No sé si Welidand hace lo que dijo Sergio. Puede que estuviera mal de la cabeza o simplemente es el cúmulo de todo lo dicho por esos peces gordos. Pero, ¿qué dirán? y ¿cómo acabaremos?.

La mujer lo miró con pena al ver que no entendía qué era lo correcto en esta situación. Y normal, pues el comportamiento de uno de sus soldados y la locura de un científico muerto lo han dejado perdido en una realidad que era dura de entender.

Sonia: Te juro, capitán. Que no sé nada de las cosas esas que te soltó tu exsoldado al intentar acabar contigo. Puede que sea cierto. Pero, Conor apenas dió información de algo y me informaste que fue el asesino de su mujer. Puede que culpara a Weiland solo para, si sobrevivía, no tener pistas de su asesinato o no manchar su nombre y puede que Sergio dijera algo de verdad. Admito que me gusta la ciencia, pero, escuché quejas de personas contra la empresa, me daban igual pero ahora que hablamos de esto...yo no recuerdo hacer ninguna extracción a la fuerza con alguien del ejército. También puede que al tenerte acorralado pensara que iba a conseguir matarte sí o sí. Así que no le importó soltar algunas verdades. Puede que al final estuviera lo suficientemente mal como para ponerte enfermo con sus palabras y reírse antes de hacerte daño.

John no negaba esa segunda hipótesis. Pues; nunca le gustó ese hombre. Sentía que se lanzaría en cualquier momento contra alguien. Hace tiempo que leyó su expediente y en él se incluían unas cuantas infracciones producidas en la Tierra. No graves pero sí importantes. Ahora le tenía sentido en que su superior no aceptara sus quejas ante las infracciones. Al final acabó entrando de la forma más sucia y pensar en ello, le dió más paz a su mente. Ver que el científico estaba loco y culpó para no llamar la atención. Y Sergio puede que dijera alguna verdad pero no mantenía dudas demasiado enfermizas.

Sonia: Y no sé cómo lo aceptarán, nosotros queremos algo; pero, puede que para ellos sea traición. No lo sé. Creo que es lo correcto pero Weiland se sustenta de estas criaturas. Podríamos perder trabajo y Weiland podría hacernos algo para no decir nada. Al fin y al cabo, hacen un estudio sin importarle mucho las consecuencias que sufran aquellas personas. Pero es lo que pasa si decides trabajar en algo ilegal-Dijo lo último señalandolo entrecomillas-.

John: Verdad, pero no creo que quiera volver a trabajar con ellos. Quiero volver a casa con mi prefiero quitar este abuso y irme con la mente tranquila sabiendo que he hecho lo correcto, pues hablando estoy empezando a pensar que he trabajado en un trabajo que no solo miente a la gente sino que también viven en la ignorancia sus propios trabajadores. Será mejor acabar con esto.¿Conoces a alguien que tenga más información que tú en lo que se refiere en ser una mano diestra para los directores?.

Sonia: ...Yo...-Abrió los ojos al recordar a alguien muy cercano en su trabajo- ...Fernando. Estaba a veces con ellos pero nunca me molesté en saber nada de lo que hablaban, ni él me lo comentaba.

Ambos giraron las cabezas al campamento. Rócar empezó a sisear al temer que hubiera al final un traidor entre esa gente. Una vez que volvieron, se atrevieron a llamar al científico y a Robin. Se fueron más lejos para no llamar la atención. Charlie mientras tanto se quedó vigilando aún el campamento. Su mirada no paraba de tropezar con caras preocupadas y horrorizadas por no sentir seguridad al estar rodeados de seres superiores en fuerza y agilidad como compañeros del campamento.

Lurna se encontraba sentada, masticando con lentitud un cacho de carne. Toda la colonia estaba cenando, ella estaba acompañada de unos compañeros de su edad; todos hablaban de experiencias en la caza excepto algunas hembras. Pues, llevaban más la atención a los machos que se encontraban vigilando la entrada o alimentándose al lado de la Reina.

Lurna era la única en la que no participaba en ninguna de las charlas. Su mente era ocupada por miles de pensamientos que apenas podía organizar. Desde que se había reconciliado con su padre y su hermano decidió completar una misión impuesta por su fe en la paz; se había vuelto más relajada y callada a la hora de pensar y hablar. Algo que la llevó a ser un gran contraste con su anterior yo. Pero en el fondo de su ser admitía que echaba de menos el ser un poco más terca. Pensaba que era alguna etapa por el cambio, cambio por todo lo ocurrido. No fue hasta que una de sus compañeras la despertaron para acabar contestando.

"¿Qué tal estuvo hoy la caza. He oído que una manada de Sombras se os echó encima". Le preguntó su amiga. En ese momento recordó a Hilarem. Apenas se movió del rincón donde se había quedado desde que llegaron. Lurna mantuvo su mirada en ella, llevando a los demás girar la cabeza a lo que su vista se mantenía fijada.

"Hilarem...apenas ha dicho algo desde su llegada. Deberá de estar muy abatida por todo". Volvió a hablar la compañera. Todos se dieron miradas mudas para al final traer a Hilarem junto a ellos. Lurna se sentía culpable al ser la que llamó la atención mirándola hace un rato.

"Me han contado que fue super peligrosa la caza a la que asististe. Se dijo que os encontrasteis con Sombras. ¿Cómo fue?", comentó la hembra anterior. Hilarem observó al grupo entero para lentamente sentir como la decepción la consumía. Pero no llegó a mucho, pues una voz la volvió a mirar a la pandilla.

"Sombras...has tenido suerte niña. Esas bestias en manada pueden ser un caos para cualquier vida." La voz procedía de un zángano adornado por pequeñas cicatrices que se hacían cada vez más notables al llegar al brazo izquierdo. Al momento, la anterior zángano cuya pregunta fue la primera en recibir Hilarem, actuó con entusiasmo en sus gestos.

"Cuenta tu primera caza, Kascar". Dijo la hembra con diversión, animando a los demás a insistir. "Sí. Cuentasela", "Estoy de acuerdo. Es la mejor de todos nosotros". Soltaban todos para animarlo a narrarla.

Kascar miró seriamente a todos, hasta pararse en la mirada de Lurna, que lo estaba observando fijamente.

Kascar: ¿Qué te parece, Lurna?. ¿Se la cuento?.

Kascar recibió una afirmación después de ver el cuerpo y la cabeza de Lurna moverse con alegría. Pues apreciaba el sentirse incluida y sobretodo escuchar las historias de sus compañeros. Compañeros que respetaban su presencia.

Hilarem se quedó observando la escena para luego acabar en Kascar. Sentía en su interior, un suspense enorme. Quería saber los detalles de aquella historia que levantaba el entusiasmo a todos al momento de ser pronunciada.

El zángano asintió para empezar a narrar todo desde el principio detenidamente. Su voz era grave pero algo áspera como a muchos de sus hermanos. Mantenía unas pausas tan fuertes, que aunque fueran cortas , en todas nadie podía evitar acercar un poco el cuerpo al centro del círculo para volver a oír su voz y recuperar su anterior postura.

Kascar: Era mi primera caza. En ese momento, mi cuerpo creció al punto de tener el aspecto de un respetable adulto. Pero no mantenía disciplina suficiente como para desarrollar una simple estrategia en campo abierto.

Salimos unos jóvenes más un guerrero con unos cuantos adultos.

Desgraciadamente nos había tocado salir un día de nieve, y a muchos nos costaba seguir el paso a los cabezas del grupo, pues era tan profunda esta, que nos las teníamos que apañar para mover las patas y desplazarnos.

Estábamos buscando un rastro. El guerrero justo dirigió la mirada hacia mí y dijo. "Tú...Sí tú. Ven".-Kascar señaló a Hilarem con la mano derecha, imitando al guerrero que denominaba en su relato"- "¿Ves este rastro?". Me dijo señalando al suelo. Miré para ver una serie de puntos que hacían una línea bastante irregular por una pradera algo adornada por árboles muy cerca de la colonia.

Yo le asentí, no tenía ni idea de quién eran las marcas. Pero luego me pidió que yo dirigiera al grupo por el camino que creaba ese mismo rastro.

Empecé a sentirme nervioso, el guerrero se colocó atrás pero aún se encontraba delante de los demás. En ese momento me convertí en el cabecilla del grupo.

Seguimos el rastro durante un buen rato. Los ruidos del exterior me eran nuevos. Nunca había salido y si era así, sería un momento corto al lado de la entrada de la colonia. Eso me llevó a coger algo de miedo de lo que podría pasar, aunque mi instinto me mantuviera despierto. Y como no quería parecer penoso delante de los demás. Me mantuve en mi mundo hasta que me di cuenta que ya no había rastro. No sabía ni siquiera cuánto rato había estado caminando sin tener rumbo fijo. Intenté buscar las últimas pisadas del rastro mirando hacia atrás. Pero el camino había sido enmarcado por todos los demás con sus pisadas. Sabía que no valdría la pena volver y no quería demostrar que en el fondo la había cagado. Así que seguí un camino inventado por mi.

En ese momento, mi cuerpo estaba consumido por los nervios. Al punto de ni tener la más mínima atención a lo que me decía el guerrero. Después de un rato, noté chocar con algo duro contra mi cabeza.

Solo tuve que centrarme un poco para fijarme que se trataba de una pata gruesa cubierta por una piel dura grisácea. En es momento, elevé mi cabeza para acabar viendo un maldito Cabeza gruesa.

Hilarem le miró con duda; pues era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de esa criatura. Kascar se fijó en ello y aprovechó para definirlo con expresiones exageradas y serias del ser.

Kascar: Su cuerpo era tan largo como el nuestro de cabeza a cola, pero con una altura superior a dos de nosotros. Este mantenía un aspecto fornido e impenetrable a la vez de goloso. Su cola era corta pero mantenía en ella un pelaje largo y liso. Sus patas acababan en poderosos cascos negros. Toda su piel mantenía dos tonos; capa grisácea con rayas amarillas. Y lo que más llamaba la atención, era su cabeza. Sujetada por un cuello corto y ancho. Esta era corta pero en ella había cuatro ojos, todos a los lados y de gran tamaño. Su color era blanco como la propia nieve que estaba pisando en ese momento, pero había una pequeña línea horizontal negra que predominaba en ellos. Dos orificios nasales tan grandes que creaban sus propias ventiscas de niebla. Orejas puntiagudas, tan enanas como una de nuestras crías. Y lo más llamativo, el hueso que sobresalía y cubría todo el cráneo del ser de arriba a abajo. Como si se tratara de una montaña a la que le habían cortado el pico con una de nuestras colas.

No pasó ni medio segundo cuando me encontré siendo lanzado por la fuerza del impacto contra el cráneo de ese bicho. Desgraciadamente acabé encima del guerrero que rato más tarde consiguió distraerlo de mi mira.

El ser, aunque fuera fuerte en aspecto, no podía evitar ser torpe y lento. Sus patas sobresalían del suelo mostrando esos cascos negros como la piel de aquel guerrero que muchos conocemos. Fue ese momento cuando descubrí la planta de ese ser. Al final, huyó herido, pues al guerrero poco le importaba. Él se acercó a mí y me dice. "Perdiste el rastro hace rato lo suficientemente largo como para darme cuenta que estabas perdido. Y serás tú quién nos guies de nuevo. Unos cuantos árboles atrás y lo recuperarás, y molestate en quedarte con el olor desde el principio".

Eso fue lo último que me dijo para luego estar yo de nuevo de cabeza y acabar encontrando las pisadas que antes había perdido de vista. Al final eran Musgos. De cuerpo parecido a los Sombra. Pero más pequeños y de cuernos más cortos siempre mirando hacia atrás en semicírculo. El color de piel era verdoso y en su lomo se encontraba una mata de pelo más gruesa y larga de color verde oscuro pero adornada ahora con nueve. Nos llevamos unos cuantos para cuando volviéramos ni recibir más palabras del guerrero. Conocido también como Trecor.

A Hilarem se sorprendió al oír aquel nombre. Kascar la miró al momento y le habló.

Kascar: La caza de hoy en la que tú te encontrabas. He oído que Trecor dirigía a tu grupo. ¿Es verdad?.

Hilarem titubeo un poco, pero dio una respuesta de afirmación a la pregunta.

En ese momento las hembras empezaron a compartir risitas. Pero Lurna entre todas ellas se mantenía callada y recta, como si solo el hecho de oír ese nombre, tuviera que respetarlo con la compostura automáticamente.

Hilarem, ya más tranquila ante la compañía. Se atrevió a contar todo lo ocurrido esa mañana. Al acabar. Todos volvieron a valorar a Trecor.

Kascar: El mejor guerrero de todos. Pero invisible a la vista.

Lurna: Se mantiene tan callado, que apenas duran las hembras que lo siguen. Es tan...silencioso y recto, que se funde sin ningún problema con la estructura de nuestro hogar.

Todos la miraron un momento, encontrandola nerviosa ante tal comportamiento. Es cuando uno de los machos se atrevió a hablar. "Parece que lo estés elogiando". Muchos sacaron una pequeña risa. Lurna sacudió la cabeza, dando como respuesta que solo lo respetaba como era debido.

Lurna: Pocos guerreros son como él, por no decir ninguno. Mi padre es bueno, pero Trecor...Es respetado por su gran esfuerzo y eficacia a la hora de actuar. Solo lo estoy respetando.

Kascar: Es un gran guerrero, no lo niego. Pero aún no ha aceptado a nadie. Es un enigma para muchos, puede que por eso muchas de nuestras hermanas y hermanos se atraigan por él.

Hilarem se sintió de pronto incómoda ante las palabras de Kascar. Pues no se equivocaba en lo de ser casi un imán para muchas y muchos de su colonia. Incluyendola a ella. La había dejado asombrada ante su misteriosa forma de ser. Y puede que ella no fuera la única de ese grupito que le atrajera de esa forma.

La noche pasó entre historietas y anécdotas narradas por todos. Entre las risas y la confianza amplia que ya mantenían, pasaron las horas hasta que al final acabaron durmiendose todos allí.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Siento un montón la espera, pero me pasé tiempo sin inspiración y necesitaba alejarme de algunas cosas. He vuelto y no sé cuando tendré el próximo capítulo, pero intentaré que sea pronto pero me encontraré muy ocupada. Igualmente gracias por vuestra paciencia y voy a escribir el siguiente capítulo.**


	18. Bienvenidos a nuestro destino final

Capítulo 18

Bienvenidos a nuestro destino

La presión aumentaba para Fernando. El científico se encontraba acorralado fuera del campamento por el capitán, su ayudante y el xenomorfo que le seguía a todas partes.

Había tardado unos minutos hasta que Sonia abrió su boca ya cubierta de un aliento fuerte para componer preguntas sobre la nave y el científico que la dirigía, con la que apenas se mantienen datos guardados o compartidos.

Fernando, al principio le fue un choque las preguntas de Sonia, además del aliento. No hablaba de ese caso desde hace tiempo y apenas lo hablo con sus jefes.

Los nervios le eran fuertes. Pensar en las locuras de Conor y tener a gente rodeada de incertidumbre mientras pedía información sobre aquello, le era ver que no saldría nada bueno si intentaba engañar y fallar en ello.

Le preocupaba el cambio de su ayudante, sabía el aprecio que tenía hacia su trabajo y hasta a esas criaturas. Pero Weiland Yutani no era una empresa normal, y se la jugaba contratando a personas tanto como abriendo investigaciones.

Él nunca puso en contra sus técnicas, además de que mantenía años en ese oficio, creando confianza y abriendo puertas para datos que muy pocos recibían la afirmación de su existencia.

Su cara se cubrió de un tono blanco y enfermizo al notar la mano húmeda y helada del xenomorfo en su cuello.

Sonia dio un pequeño respingo ante el acto, pero no cambió de idea, pues llevo de nuevo la mirada hacia él.

Era tal el miedo y presión, que entre una respiración rápida y repetitiva, soltó lo que pedían.

Fernando: Conor era un majadero…fue… contratado cuando descubrieron los jefes que había sido echado de su puesto y encarcelado por su oficio… Era un científico que intentaba descubrir curas para las enfermedades de las últimas generaciones. Pero para ello utilizaba a animales sin remordimientos, no mantenía empatía, se centraba solo en el progreso de sus trabajos, progresos que tuvieron beneficio porque… fue valorado por sus exitosas curas,... hasta que descubrieron cómo… trabajaba.

Rócar soltó su cuello para dejarlo seguir hablando de rodillas a los demás.

Fernando: En otras misiones recibimos quejas de sus compañeros, ya que muchas veces hacía las cosas por su cuenta sin importar el riesgo. Lo advirtieron y en su última misión, todos murieron por su culpa en parte.

Es verdad que Weiland pidio estudiar especímenes, formarlos para ser futuras armas de guerra y utilizaban algunos cuerpos de soldados ignorantes a lo que les iba a suceder, pero fue en momentos muy estrictos a la hora de una investigación.

Pero Conor fue peor.

John: ¿Cómo sabes que todos los de su nave están muertos y sobretodo por él?

Fernando: … Recibimos un pequeño audio de uno de sus compañeros. En ese viaje él se ocupaba de mandarnos pequeños mensajes sobre la situación qie se vivía en esa nave. Pero fueron muy pocas veces en las que nos pudo hablar. Conor se ocupaba de que no se mandara nada de información y para ello mantenía a la gente ocupada todo el día o amenazaba con utilizarlos como incubadoras. Algo que hizo en ese viaje. Además de encontrar a un neomorfo saltándose la ruta gastando más combustible y haciendo justo el viaje de regreso. En el audio se escuchaba los gritos de la tripulación y nos informaba con terror lo que había sucedido y como Conor intentó culparnos. Nos mandó el mensaje que creó comunicando su ordenador a la mesa de trabajo del laboratorio.

John: ¿Qué os dijo sobre la mujer de Conor?

Fernando: El pobre joven ayudante nos comentó que él había soltado a la criatura como instrumento en el asesinato de su mujer y así poder culparnos mejor y tapar sus actos…

Su mente era muy retorcida, en el fondo algunos sospechaban que iba a pasar algo así. Se volvió tarumba, más de lo que estaba.

John: ¿Qué me cuentas de Sergio?.

Fernando: … ¿Sergio?. Era una persona problemática. Fue enchufado a este trabajo gracias a que uno de los jefes de la empresa, ya que era su tío. Hacía bien su trabajo pero era ambicioso. Le gustaba obtener más información que a los demás, aunque hacía muy bien el papel de no tener interés. Mantenía rencor a las personas. Y actuaba como un niño malhumorado cuando se tenía que ocupar de los jóvenes salidos de prácticas solo.

Cuando llegó Conor a la empresa, Sergio acogió algo de su demencia. Y era un bocazas a la hora de callar o odiar a alguien.

Lo conocí más al estar con él solo muchas veces. Con más gente se mantenía al margen, pero si estaba solo con una persona irritable para su vista, sacaba su personalidad bruta e infantil.

John: Me comentó el propio Sergio antes de intentar matarme, que esta misión era un poco farsa, que intentarían utilizarnos para experimentos y habría traiciones de por medio, además de revelarme la macabra mente de la empresa.

Fernando se quedó helado ante la mirada de John. Sabía que estaba irritado y desesperado por volver a casa además de decepcionado por creer ser el director de un puesto en el que no había trabajado con toda la verdad que debería de saber.

Fernando: … Yo… Weiland… -Fernando dio una pequeña mirada al capitán para luego llevar la mirada al suelo con un suspiro-... Weiland tenía decidido volver aquí para traer al espécimen que Conor dejó escapar y no trajo como debería de haber sido.

Los que sabíamos de la información de esta misión debíamos buscarlo, osea, Sergio, un pequeño grupo del ejército y yo. El grupo pequeño fue entrenado por Sergio e informado ante el objetivo. No íbamos a hacer ningún daño, pero es verdad que podríamos haberos callado alguno de nosotros si veíamos que cogíais más información de la necesaria. Actuaríamos como si fuera algo nuevo encontrar a ese ser. Y la información de esta misión fue secreta a la hora de no poder informaros de lo de Conor y así tampoco desvelar algunas realidades de la empresa.

Y como Sergio es o era un bocazas os ahorraré también el saber que en la criogenización, yo me ocupe de implantaros un marcador que además de crear una pequeña atracción al espécimen al recibir datos sobre su gran sensibilidad al perfume que utilizaba la mujer de Conor, también servía como chip a la hora de saber quién era parte del grupo de la búsqueda y quién el "cebo" y así yo poder formar los grupos.

John: ¿Cómo pudiste implantarnoslo dormidos sin parar el proceso de criogenización?.

Fernando: Antes de preparar la nave para el viaje, un tiempo atrás me ocupe de formatear las cápsulas de cada ocupante, ya que pedí los registros de el orden de grupos que estarían en cada habitación y el dueño de cada cápsula.

Sonia lo miró deprimida, algo que Fernando se fijó perfectamente y no pudo también suavizar sus cejas ante el claro disgusto que le había dado.

Sonia: ¿Por qué yo no pude saber nada?, he trabajado años contigo, si hasta conoces mi personalidad. -comentó con ojos llorosos hacía su compañero de laboratorio llevando consigo una mirada angustiada por parte de Fernando-.

Fernando: Lo siento… no es que fuera algo que yo quisiera. Sólo obedezco órdenes, y no podía decirte nada, aunque creeme que quería hacerlo. Pero… es lo malo de ser formado en un lugar para trabajar de una forma específica. -la cara de Fernando mantenía rasgos de angustia y decepción-admito, que me han formado demasiado bien para sentir odio a mí mismo por hacerte esto.

Sonia se llevó una mirada de duda hacia el compañero de mayor edad. Hasta que lo entendió, dando como respuesta una voz quebrada.

Sonia: No… no, por favor, dime que no es cierto. Por favor, -Sonia se arrodillo hasta llegar a la altura de Fernando y así cogerlo de los hombros-Fernando… por favor, has sido para mi un gran compañero, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada sabiendo que yo siempre he sido una ayudante fiel e ilusionada a tu lado?, siempre me has hecho reír incluso animarme cuando ya pensaba abandonar mi oficio al sentirme inútil.

Fernando: Ya lo he dicho… me han formado demasiado bien como para sentirme humano por todo lo que viví a tu lado… soy un sintético, siento que no te dijeran nada, pero no querían propagar información sobre mi existencia sabiendo que soy la única unidad formada por ellos mismos sin consentimiento de otras empresas de robótica. -llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Sonia, mejilla marcada con líneas por la culpa de aquellas lágrimas saladas que tanta verdad le había hecho soltar-.

Siento las molestias que haya creado por todo, yo nunca os habría hecho daño, decidí en si quería desobedecer solo en una cosa sería en no dañar a nadie que me importara aunque me lo ordenaran. Preferí manteneros secretos a heriros. Ahora sabéis el objetivo principal y cumpliremos con vuestra idea de hablar con la reina alien. Yo no intentaré nada, al revés, os ayudaré. Pero Weiland cuando lo sepa no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Se como son allí.

Y lo del espécimen ya diréis qué queréis hacer con él, además del neomorfo.

John: Por ahora se quedan conmigo y nadie debe de saber de su existencia. Mas te vale que avises al grupo ese para que no digan nada.

Fernando: Sí, no se preocupe.

Perdoname Sonia. No tuve opción.

Sonia: Eres un puto robot, si no te ha costado tanto mentirme o trabajar así, ¡¿por qué pides disculpas ante un humano que solo entra como obstáculo en tu objetivo programado?!.

Fernando: Porque me importas.-Fernando levantó la vista a Sonia hacia él empujando con su mano derecha el mentón de ella. Sonia después de unos segundos de mirada de duda, aprecio y miedo; se apartó bruscamente de él para desaparecer entre los árboles. Fernando llevó los ojos a John quien lo observaba con asco-. Ella ha sido la mejor humana con la que he estado, en realidad me importa, pero entiendo que estéis así por mi. Os ayudaré desde ahora. No sabrán los de Weiland nuestro giro en la misión.

John: Sabes que la confianza contigo no es muy buena ahora, verdad. ¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad o me das tu palabra?.

Fernando: Se que dudas de mi, pero yo no rompo palabra. He estado todo este tiempo callado, obedeciendo, pero he desobedecido otras solo por Sonia. He podido muchas veces atrás acabar con ella en momentos de duda o complicación, pero jamás la he tocado sabiendo que si algo salía mal, yo sería apagado y destruido o peor, formateado para olvidar todo y ser otro yo, pudiendo llegar a ser un verdadero peligro. Si llevo años con solo una persona en mente y sin motivos de dañarla, no voy a cambiar de idea ahora, y si asi la vuelvo a ver sonreír, cambiaré de jefes. Se que no nos llevamos muy bien tú y yo, pero debía de mantener un papel para parecer más humano, y eso me ha llevado incluso a crear una personalidad. Cree en mí, os doy mi palabra.

Rócar, ante todo lo oído y visto, un miedo a perder a Sonia nació en él. No entendía del todo a los humanos, ni sus relaciones, pero la rivalidad está en todas las especies, y la idea de que ella aceptara a alguien de aspecto humano antes que a él, entendía que tardaría tiempo en recuperarse, sobretodo por no querer espantarla actuando instintivamente para demostrar su valía.

John: … Tú ya eres un verdadero peligro. -Dijo John con odio hacia el sintético, para con la ayuda de Rócar, volver al campamento-.

Las horas pasaban muy lentamente para Lurna. Se mantenía cuidando de la entrada de la colonia. A su izquierda, Trecor le hacía compañía manteniendo el mismo puesto de vigilante.

La reina había notado sus mejoras en la participación y caza, y no desechaba la oportunidad de darle más valía aprendiendo y fortaleciéndose con Trecor.

Lurna mantenía la vista fija en el terreno, pero su mente navegaba por otras tierras; tierras exploradas por su hermano mayor, acompañado de una fea y destructiva humana; tierras gobernadas por ser fieros, rápidos y colosales.

Mantenía tal preocupación e imágenes de él, que su mente ya había empezado a incubar un pensamiento insoportable de que su hermano ya no estuviera vivo. La cabeza se le estaba llenando de nuevo de miedos, preocupaciones, estrés. La infame sensación de impotencia la llenaba de nuevo y alteraba su vista y respiración acelerando el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que esperar más?; ¿un amanecer, unas cuantas lunas más, o toda su existencia para luego antes de desaparecer por la vejez, darse cuenta que él nunca pudo volver al ocurrirle algo mientras ella seguía delirando en su juventud?.

Trecor notó el cambio en la joven zángano. La evolución de la espera que estaba aguantado de su familiar, le estaba ya perforando la autoestima. Había observado en todos sus años ataques de ira, parálisis por el miedo, ataques de angustia y locura descontrolada ante un momento duro y macabro para alguno. Pero la lucha que mantenía ahora su nueva pupilo, era la que más rencor mantenía; una idea pequeña e inocente como cualquier cría de uno de los suyos, para ir creciendo lentamente pero sin pausa y dañar además de trastornar desde dentro a la víctima. Entendía, que si Lurna se dejaba manipular más por aquel sufrimiento, llegaría al punto de obligarla a dejar el puesto de cazadora, pues acabaría siendo más carga y un ser imprevisible a cualquier momento llevando consigo la posibilidad de pérdidas en el grupo que acompañe en ese momento.

Trecor: El trabajo necesita tiempo, seriedad y voluntad para ejecutarlo correctamente. Si te mantienes en ese estado, acabarás siendo la última opción para llevar alguna misión o tarea.

Lurna: … Lo siento. Yo… no puedo sentirme mejor.

Trecor: Pues hazlo. O mejoras y mantienes tu hueco en la colonia, o te vas. Sabes que no siempre uno se puede preocupar de cosas que pueden ocurrir o no. Hazte a la idea de que puede pasar cualquier cosa y como te desatiendas…serás las sobras del depredador que acabas de crear y nunca has deseado satisfacer.

Lurna sabía que estaba ante un guerrero estripto y con razón en cada palabra dicha por él. Conociera al que conociera, nunca se libraría de la ley de la naturaleza y principal en la colonia, "sobrevivir o morir"; sino vas ha hacer nada por seguir luchando y de paso bloquear el camino a los demás, eres echado sin remordimientos.

El estado de ánimo de Lurna seguía sin cambiar. Pero atendía a cualquier ruido o movimiento, demostrando que no quería decaer todavía; así es, como atenta al frente, vio antes que Trecor la sombra de varios cuerpos erguidos dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Trecor tardó unos minutos en ponerse alerta ante las nuevas presencias que aún se encontraban a metros de ellos.

Ese aroma, a infancia, familia. Lurna lo reconocía, estaba mezclado entre el fuerte hedor de los demás, salvo uno suave que no reconocía del todo, pero le era familiar.

Solo cabió espera unos minutos más para que Lurna pudiera distinguir a Rócar entre las demás figuras.

Quería correr a sus brazos, pero Trecor le exigió que fuera a avisar a la Reina. A ella le quedó poco para contestar por primera vez a un superior suyo al que mantenía mucho respeto, pero decidió obedecer entre gruñidos bajos.

Se encontraban rodeados por la colonia entera. Jóvenes zánganos observandolos desde centímetros, guerreros respirando sus esencias con el mismo interés que tiene un perro al ver a alguien nuevo. Crías paseando a su alrededor, tirones suaves en el cabello.

Los soldados se dejaban hacer al dejar todas sus armas a regañadientes en la entrada, dando más confianza a la hora de hablar. Estaban a pocos centímetros de decenas de seres reconocidos por su brutalidad, velocidad, fiereza, macabridad y hambre; cualquier movimiento en falso, los llevaría a la desgracia.

Rócar pudo ver a la reina, la saludó una vez que pudo estar a la vista además del grupo detrás de él.

Reina: ¿Y la humana?, ¿quienes son los demás?.

Rócar: Madre, ellos son parte del trato que podríamos construir entre nosotros. Ellos acabaron aceptando en ayudarnos, la nave que estrellamos, era en la que estaban ellos. Además, aquí tenemos a nuevos futuros hermanos. Necesitan un hogar.-Señaló a los no humanos-Madre...esta es Sonia; gracias a ella, todas estas personas están aquí deseando colaborar en nuestra paz. Es la indicada para esto.

Rócar ayudó a Sonia a estar más cerca de la presencia de la reina, apoyando sus grandes manos en sus hombros, para luego invitarla a andar con cariño.

Sonia se ganó una mirada eterna de la reina. Entendía que unos extraños habían entrado en su hogar, apagando la paz y la seguridad con la que vivían hace un nada; pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a hacer bien las cosas y cumplir con lo que se había propuesto.

Sonia: Rócar, necesito que me traduzcas por favor-dijo ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Rócar-Rina, es un placer conocerle...he sido guiada por Rócar, uno de sus hijos...estoy con él en crear una amistad entre nuestras...especies. Llegamos aquí para cumplir...la misión de estudiaros atrapando alguno...de vosotros, para poder comunicarnos de alguna forma o alimentar...a nuestra empresa con armas biológicas. Algo con lo que estoy en desacuerdo y la esclavitud que crea...nuestro oficio a nosotros también nos perjudica. Deseo unir lazos, poder ser humano y xenomorfo, saber entenderlos para poder trabajar juntos y abrir nuevas puertas a nuestra vida...sufrimos enfermedades, problemas que necesitan cura mediante investigación...no podemos vivir en un lugar fijo a veces...hay personas inocentes que no quieren morir cuando tropiezan con vosotros por error. Ayudarnos a enfrentarnos a nuestros jefes, y romper la farsa que llevan haciendo tantos años y...han incluído a gente en lugares donde no queríais sin saber lo que pasaba en realidad. Han muerto tantos tuyos como nuestros. Por favor. Hagamos equipo y bajemos las bajas de nuestros seres queridos. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que nadie más os dañen por crear más armas, pero,...-su mente paró la idea que estaba a punto de pronunciar-...necesitamos su colaboración.

La reina observaba a Sonia mientras Rócar le comunicaba todo lo que decía la humana. Después de que Sonia hablara, la reina comunicó tanto a Rócar para comentar a su grupo y a la colonia, que necesitaría tiempo para pensar, y mientras ella busca una respuesta, ellos estarán instalados en la colonia ayudando a la misma a progresar como otro día normal. Además de advertir con seriedad a Rócar que si intentaban algo, no dudaría en ordenar en acabar con ellos incluyendole a él.

Sonia se mantenía navegando entre sus pensamientos. Se había instalado en el nido de Rócar, un hueco de la estructura de la colmena. Los demás estaban descansando en otros nidos, ya que a todos les superó el cansancio. La colonia estaba muy curiosa por ellos, se encontraban deseando verlos salir para poder estudiarlos a partir de toques, olisqueos, intentar conocer cómo hablan, entre los demás, se incluía Lurna, el olor familiar aún la dejaba con dudas y aún ni había podido saludar a su hermano. Brutush también mantenía la mente muy perdida ante un olor igualmente familiar.

Sonia estaba hundida y asustada, temía que algo saliera mal, y lo hizo notar ante las leves lágrimas que ya estaban empezando a brotar. Rócar se mantuvo cerca suya para calmarla sola, había pedido a Junior que fuera a descansar con Robin.

Sonia: No quiero fastidiarlo todo. Y si te hace algo por mi culpa.

Rócar: Oh, cielo. Nunca me hará nada-Rócar pasó una mano por una de las mejillas de Sonia para limpiar una de las lágrimas que la adornaba, haciendo que se quedara observándola-...he...he visto como te miraba Fernando la noche que hablamos con él. ¿Ves un futuro mejor con él?.

Sonia: ¡¿Qué?!. Tú eres con él que quiero estar. Fernando es...es un buen amigo amor. Y lo aprecio, puede que él a mí más, pero para mi es un gran amigo que me ha marcado sabiendo algo demasiado...macabro o triste para mi mente. Yo te amo a ti.

Rócar no pudo evitar acercarse para besarla con pasión. Cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo de movimientos más bruscos o dominantes dando a entender el mensaje.

Sonia: ¿Qué intentas?. Quiero...descansar.-Sonia observó la pequeña erección que se estaba formando poco a poco en la entrepierna de Rócar, entendía su deseo, pero lo que no pudo entender, es el repentino cambio de idea, se sentía impotente, caliente y con deseos de unirse a él. Pero lo negó con un pequeño empuje. Le era escalofriante pensar que aquella tan imponente sería la que la penetrara aún conociéndose de hace poco, pero era una atracción y unión fuerte a la vez, como si se conocieran de años-necesito...necesito dormir, además, aún es de día, quiero...descansar.

Rócar la besó de nuevo para al separar sus labios de los de ella, la boca de la mujer sacara un pequeño gemido. Él la acostó para luego abrazarla con su cuerpo y así descansar al igual que ella.

Notas de autor:

Bueno, no he tardado mucho al final, tuve algo de inspiración durante estos días, haber si el otro también tarda poco. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, besos.


End file.
